


Assisting The General

by JtDS6889



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Daddy Issues, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Armitage Hux, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Fights, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Gags, Graphic Description, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Thoughts, Whipping, hands bound, snowball kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtDS6889/pseuds/JtDS6889
Summary: Set a few weeks before The Force Awakens.You/ Reader are a First Order officer working the bridge aboard Finalizer with a crush on General Hux. Though you have never even spoken to him but that soon changes when you accidentally let your mind wander in Kylo Ren's presence. He realizes you may be the tool to getting Hux out of his way setting a nefarious plan in motion using you as a distraction to weaken his enemy. What happens when you instead provide the General with a new strength and power? How will Ren react? And what happens when Ren reveals a damaging truth about you to your beloved General?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Star Wars fan fiction but my first one on AO3. I am not all that well versed in every single aspect of the Star Wars Canon universe but I am doing my research and trying to make it as realistic for Star Wars fan fiction as possible. That said there will be minor things I will change and tweak to for the story so please don't expect it to be perfect. Also I am trying my best to edit it appropriately but I know I will miss somethings as I work a full time job plus I am the mother of an energetic toddler. 
> 
> Also tags are new to me so if there is one I forgot let me know.
> 
> Slight NSFW content.

Chapter One

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

You sigh as you watch the monitors intercepting transmissions. Hoping that you weren’t making careless mistakes as you peek up at the General standing on the bridge barking orders. Jeopardizing this job meant bringing shame to your father. He had stuck his neck out for you pulling every string he had from his days of serving the Empire. You were more than capable, and you knew that but every time the General was around, you made mistakes. His presence unnerved you for some strange reason. He had never noticed you, not once in your two years serving the First Order. Even when you had been promoted to the bridge he hadn’t even so much as looked at your face. Which you understood as he was the General of the First Order, he did not concern himself with petty officers like you. He was fighting a galactic war all while babysitting the fearsome Kylo Ren.

Even so you couldn’t help but notice him especially when he was standing so close. He came to a stop directly above your station. You bite your lip as you try not to peek up at the tall slender red-head but it’s a futile attempt and you do eventually sneak a peek. His lips are moving quickly as he's speaking his hands behind his back the leather of the gloves making a quiet squeak as he clenches and unclenches his right hand. You note he seemed twitchier and more anxious than usual. You purse your lips while trying to avert your eyes and focus back to your work but fail miserably.

A hint of devious smirk plays on your lips as you imagine all the ways you'd like to help him relieve his tension when you notice a taller, more imposing black figure staring at you. You swallow nervously trying to focus on your work once more as Kylo Ren stares down at you. Even though you can't see his face which is concealed by that terrifying mask, the intensity of his gaze is palpable. Suddenly you feel a splitting pain in your skull. It only lasts a moment as you grit your teeth to keep from crying out in pain not wanting to bring any attention to yourself. It is absolutely excruciating as he plucks your fantasy right from your brain like a holovid playing through your mind. Mercifully he releases his mind probe quickly. You gasp softly feeling a few others glance in your direction. Keeping your head down you fake a cough not daring to look up or at anyone. “General, a word.” Kylo Ren commands. Your head snaps up in a panic as you silently pray that he isn’t going to disclose what he pulled from your brain to the General. I mean you knew he was cruel but to play games with someone as insignificant as you were surely beneath him, _Right_? He had to have many more important things to accomplish.

“Ah, Ren yes. I believe the Supreme Leader is awaiting our audience. You can inform me of whatever it is as we are on our way.” The General snaps handing a datapad over to someone and straightening the lapels of his greatcoat. “Shall we.” He sneers at Ren and you can’t help but feel a bit of admiration at the way Hux spoke to Ren. Despite being on the receiving end of Ren’s force chokes and mind probes the General never backed down. He knew Ren and the Supreme Leader needed him to command the First Order and was secure enough in his position that even force users didn’t get the better of him. Kylo Ren was many things but he was not the military strategist Hux was.

 _You'll pay for that one!_ Ren’s robotic voice said in your head sending a shiver of fear coursing through you.

Drawing in a shaky breath you tried to focus on your work furiously typing commands and making sure to take extra care to avoid any further attention. Eventually the voice of your direct commanding officer called your name and your heart sank. Of course, Ren had told the General of his little mind intrusion and now you were probably about to be demoted or perhaps even worse. “To the General’s office for you.” He replied as you quickly made your way to him. He escorted you off the bridge and down the corridor to a smaller dimmer corridor about 30 feet from the bridge.

There was only one set of doors and you guessed they likely housed Hux’s private office. He stopped for a moment facing away from the door. It slid open to reveal a large office with a floor to ceiling window directly across from the doorway. Hux stood with his back to you gazing out as you stepped over the treshhold. The doors engaging shut behind you and you stood at attention awaiting the General to address you. It felt like hours but eventually he turned to you stating your surname and title.

“It has been brought to my attention that I could use your assistance.” Your eyes go wide. “I- I’m sorry, Sir.” You stammer wondering what this statement means. “Unfortunately, I am unable to continue to keep track of all the menial tasks within each day while trying to lead the First Order to victory and I am in desperate need of an assistant. I had one previously, but he was a bit incompetent and got in the way of Ren. However, Ren was quick to recommend you and while I don’t generally take his advice I have to admit it was a decent suggestion.” You nod trying to hide your relief that he had not shared your private fantasy with the General. “So, I take it you understand that I am effectively relieving you for your duties on the bridge and promoting you. I expect you to be at my beck and call should I need you for anything you will come. Dressed appropriately datapad in hand.” “Yes, Sir.” You reply feeling a bit of excitement at the fact that you were going to be at the General’s beck and call and nervous about what all that entailed. “Good.” He smiles handing you a datapad with codes pulled up and new code cylinders. “You have been moved to quarters closer to mine for my benefit. Here are your new codes and clearance.” “Yes, General. Thank you.” You say meeting his gaze before bowing your head and staring at the floor to hide your blush. “Good, you are dismissed for now.” He says waving his hand. Hastily you make your retreat before hearing him call your surname “Make sure you retrieve the appropriate uniform. Your new one is…well let’s say unique.” You nod not turning to face him “Yes, Sir.”

Quickly you scurry out of his office staring at the new datapad noting it had extra security measures and your security clearance was significantly higher than you expected. Surely you would need this much clearance you think as you pull up the location of your new room. It doesn’t take you long to realize it’s in the area where the higher ups were housed. In fact, your room was directly adjacent to General Hux’s quarters. “Crap.” You whisper then quickly look to see if anyone is nearby. Thankfully the corridor is clear.

You unlock the door using your code then follow the bio-metric scanning prompt. It takes a few moments but thankfully the doors slide open before anyone enters the corridor. Quickly you make your way inside noting that your belongings had been boxed and transported for you. The room is quite a bit larger than what you had lived in for the past two years but that had been a one room chamber this one was equipped with a living, dining and kitchenette. It was also much nicer. The floor had been polished to a black sheen you could see yourself in, directly across from the entry way was a nice living area with two small two person sofas and a small table a top a plush rug .To the right was the small grey kitchenette consisting of a small conservator, a sink, counter space and a nanowave. A table for two sat adjacent to the kitchenette. On the left there was a desk and personal console. Just to the left of the desk is a doorway that opens as you approach it. Inside is a slightly smaller room with a bed big enough to comfortably sleep not just yourself but another person.

You gnaw on your lower lip as you imagine the red-haired General gloriously naked and in that bed with a coy smile playing on his lips. Shaking your head clear of the vision, you move to inspect the refresher. It’s grey walls and black tile much like the rest of the bathrooms on board but you notice it is a bit larger with an actual glass shower and sink with a vanity. Seeing the luxury of the refresher makes you a bit giddy. It had been years since you’d been in one that was big enough to turn around in without hitting your elbow. Turning back to the bedroom you head toward the closet flinging the doors open to find a few of your leisure outfits but no uniforms. That’s when you remember you forgot to pick them up on your way here and decide to run and get them before Hux’s calls you for something. You had to admit to yourself that you didn’t want to disappoint the General on your first day or night whichever the case may be.

It took considerably longer to get to the area that housed the laundry facilities and uniforms. As you approached the worker in the back warily as to not get steam burned by the droids who were diligently fulfilling their purpose of steaming and pressing the unending supply of officer uniforms.

“Ah there you are” a small wrinkled woman in a black frock replied. “Special order form General Hux I presume?” You nod in response “Follow me.” she says leading you to a small fitting area and pulls a garment bag from a rack. “He estimated your size correctly.” She remarks pulling two more bags off a different wrack.

You grimace at that statement wondering if there was an err of judgement in her voice when she hands you the first bag and a small shoe box. “These are for you.” You take them from her “and these are for the General. I trust you will take care to deliver them unscathed. He is very particular about his uniforms.” She hands you the other two bags. You open your mouth then quickly close it, you were about to admit that you didn’t know how to get into the General’s quarters but remembered that he had given you new codes and clearance which likely included admittance into his personal quarters. “Thank you.” You mutter making your way out of the dressing room. “Good luck” she responds, “You are going to need it.” You spin back around and narrow your eyes at her. “Excuse me?” You ask very clearly irritated now. She was a laundry worker not an officer and the fact that she was speaking to you this way was quite annoying. She ignores you and goes about her tasks.

You huff and storm out of the laundry area heat in your cheeks, your stride matching your irritation as you turn a corner and nearly collide into a solid black mass. Except it wasn’t a mass at all, it was Kylo Ren. You make a move to shrink into the wall, but he clearly wasn’t going to ignore it. “Girl, watch where you step!” He booms “I don’t want to have to kill two of _your_ _precious_ General’s assistants in one week.” “Ye-Yes, Commander.” you stammer all your irritation had evaporated and had been replaced with fear. “You’d do well to thank me.” He says quietly leaning into you “He wouldn’t need you if it weren’t for me.” You nod flattening as much as you can despite your arm full of uniforms. He continues to stare not moving then you realize he actually wants your gratitude as if he did you a favor by killing someone and suggesting you fill that position. “Thank you, Lord Ren.” A whimper escapes your lips when he leans in mere inches form your face. Kylo Ren immediately straightens “I’ll see you around.” Then stalks off down the corridor.

You blow out a breath trying to shake the feeling of unease at his admittance. There was definitely a dangerous game a foot and you weren’t sure if you were a player or a pawn. Likely the latter you think walking in quiet contemplation back to your new quarters. Trying to figure out what Ren stood to gain from turning Hux onto you. You were nothing but a lowly officer working on the bridge. He had nothing to gain from playing games with you except to use you against Hux. Though you couldn’t be quite sure how because you were just his newly appointed assistant nothing more.

Once you were safety in the comfort of your new apartment you relaxed some. This day was just all too much for you. You made your way to the bedroom depositing the box on your bed. Then hang both Hux’s and your own uniforms in your closet before stripping down, depositing your old uniform in a bin and skipping off to the refresher. It didn’t take you long to shower but the water was so warm you could have stayed under the spray for hours. Not everyone on board had the luxury of actual showers. Most refreshers were equipped with sonics to save resources.

Once you were finished bathing you quickly dried off, applying the usual light makeup and pulled your tresses into a regulation bun. You let the towel fall from your body opting to air dry as you gathered your uniform together. Unzipping the bag your jaw drops the coat looks standard to you but possibly a size smaller than you had been given previously, instead of the flared pant there was a tight skirt. Sighing you opened the shoe box to reveal heels and stockings. “Great” you say aloud realizing exactly what Ren meant. You were to be eye candy for the General and whoever else laid eyes upon you. Objectified in a tight skirt and heels.

Reluctantly you dress in your uniform which confirmed just how tight you knew it would be. Once you are satisfied you are up to General Hux’s impeccable dress standards you grab his uniforms and venture out across the hall to his quarters listening to the _click-click-click_ of your heels silently wishing you could wear your boots again.

Just as you are about to buzz the com the doors open. To reveal there is no one at the door to greet you except Hux’s empty apartment. His living room was nearly three times the size of yours complete with a black U-shaped sofa. A large ten seat dining table and a kitchen fit for a chef.

“General.” You call unsure of what exactly to do. “Sir I’m here with your uniforms.” You call awaiting a response, but none came. “Damn it.” You whisper to yourself looking around for the bedroom. There were two identical doors across form each other. Picking the right one you head toward to bedroom determined to hang his uniforms and retreat to your quarters.

His bedroom is huge with a massive bed right in the center of it donning black satin sheets and a thick looking cover. You quickly make your way across the room hanging the garment bags up. Careful not to damage them and turn to make your exit but as you start toward the door the refresher door opens and General Hux is standing before you in nothing but a small towel. Your eyes go wide as you catch a glimpse of him before covering your face and racing toward the exit. “I’m so sorry General.” You apologize trying to blindly find your way out, By the grace of the Force you manage to do so without embarrassing yourself further. Thank the universe he didn’t respond either otherwise you are pretty sure you would’ve died of embarrassment.

Once in the main living area of the apartment you pull your heels off and sprint toward the door. It takes you a single bound to dash across the corridor into your own apartment. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_ you think you had just seen _**him**_ naked. Well naked except for a towel and then high tailed it out of there without another glance at him. That didn’t mean you didn’t see plenty. He may be lean, but he was toned. His chest had some definition despite his slender frame. I mean sure he not even a fraction as muscular a Kylo Ren appeared to be, but damn if he still didn’t just make you weak in the knees.

You slide to the floor feeling completely overwhelmed. Today had been more than you bargained for and while you were initially thrilled at the prospect of being Hux’s personal assistant, that incident was mortifying. You had no idea how you were going to report to duty and keep a straight face. You’d seen him practically naked and that was not something you could erase from your mind.

You have no idea how long you sat there hugging your knees in shame when you hear a soft tap at the door. Drawing in a shaky breath you stand and unlock the door. Not completely surprised to see General Hux standing there fully dressed in uniform his face impassive. Your eyes drop to the floor as you step aside to allow him entry. As soon as the door is shut he engages the lock then walks into the living area running his gloved finger across the table. “General, I am so sor-.” He holds up a hand to cut you off

“Do you like your accommodations?” He asks turning to look at you. “Yes, Sir. They are quite nice, Thank you.” You reply with sincerity meeting his gaze. His green eyes are burning with delight. He walks into the living room taking a seat on your sofa. “Come. Sit.” He commands and you immediately obey sitting on the sofa across from him. “Good.” He smiles his gaze still locked on you. “Sir, I am very sorry to have intruded upon you.” You say hoping he doesn’t dismiss you for this. “That is polite of you to apologize but in my experience apologies mean nothing.” Panic sets in upon this confession. “What can I do?” you ask.Willing to do anything to avoid being discharged from service to the First Order. He sits back against your sofa as some sort of emotion you can’t quite decipher plays upon his face. “I think since you’ve seen me indisposed I should be afforded the same luxury.” He states running a finger across his bottom lip.

Your mouth drops open “You want me to undress in front of you?” You ask warily but still slightly excited at the prospect. “It’s only fair.” The blush is immediate “Yes, Sir.” You reply wondering exactly what he wanted you to do.

Truth be told you had never actually been naked in front of a male before. Your father had kept you locked up tight and taught you everything he could about the Empire, military strategy and technology. The rest was taught by private Tudors and when the time came, and you asked to serve the First Order your father was hesitant to let you go even then. You hadn’t really had the desire to pursue a relationship of any nature in the two years you had been serving the Order and until you started working on the bridge you hadn’t ever felt any sort of desire for anyone. Sure, you had once assisted a friend to 'relieve his tension' but that was more of an experiment than anything else. That was until you laid eyes upon the handsome General Hux.

Your hands trembled as you unbuttoned your black jacket slowly removing it to reveal your starched white blouse. You knew in order to untuck it from the tight skirt you would need to unzip the skirt first. You placed your hand behind you where the zipper sits at the small of your back.Turn around. I want to watch.” You obey unfastening the clasp and sliding the zipper down. Then pulling the shirt from the skirt.

 

After spinning around to face him you are pleased to see a glassed over look that you can only assume is lust. You unbutton your shirt nervously trailing your finger tips along the seam letting it part slightly. When you had finished you slid the shirt from your torso. Leaving you in just your bra catching a slight hiss from the General you figured was a good thing. “The skirt.” He says his voice low and husky. You nod hoping you didn’t have to remove your undergarments as well. Quickly you shimmy the skirt down your hips and let it drop to the floor leaving you in your Bra, panties and stockings.

General Hux stares at you as he bites one gloved finger. It's slightly unnerving but is causing a desire to ignite in your most intimate places. He stands slowly and you half expect him to touch you in some way, but he walks toward the door. Just as he's about to make his exit he turns to look at you as you stand there half naked, ashamed and disappointed. "Now, we are **_even_**." He says then exits your apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have roughly three almost four chapter written. I have only edited the first and second chapters but enjoy this one.
> 
> NSFW content ahead.

Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

You awake the next morning still feeling a sense of unease at what transpired last night. The whole situation just brought up so many questions. _What had you gotten yourself into? What was Kylo Ren’s intention? And the Generals?_ You didn’t see him as the type to let anything distract him and hadn’t heard much about him having encounters of that nature aboard the ship. So was this all just a power play. You caught him in a vulnerable moment, and he needed to show you who was in charge. _Except if that were the case then why had he called you **Even**?_ Still you were so attracted to him and the fact that you both had seen each other nearly nude was enough to rile you up.

 

Frustrated you sigh heaving yourself out of bed and changing into your training clothes like you had done every morning since arriving for duty. Gathering your new uniform together you headed out to the officers training facilities. Luckily most officers preferred to work out in the evenings, so the facilities were mostly empty. There were a few like you who preferred to exercise before duty, but you never bothered each other it was a silent understanding that you were all much to introverted to be bothered with small talk. That was why you chose to do this so early in the day. You quickly deposit your items in your lock up and hop onto the Grav-mill. Raising the gravity settings for resistance. Your father valued fitness highly. In fact, he had instilled that the only reason he survived as many attacks as he had was because he was fit enough to run and fight when the need presented itself.

 

You were starting to break a decent sweat when your comlink went off. The General said your name as you hopped off the Grav-mill trying to catch your breath. "Meet me on the bridge." He commanded "Yes, Sir." You answered back sprinting to the Refresher. You were showered and changed in record time but didn't bother with make-up or meticulously pulling your locks into its usually impeccable bun. You were sure you looked a little disheveled but keeping the General waiting any longer was unforgivable and sure to cause dismissal from your newly acquired position.

 

You were silently cursing his new uniform which didn't allow you to move as quickly as you would have liked, and the heels clacked noisily along the floor drawing unnecessary attention to you. It wasn’t long before you finally made it to the bridge. Drawing in a shaky breath in an attempt to regulate your breathing you strode over toward the General feeling the other officers on the bridge stare as you walked toward him.

 

The General was facing the windows speaking quietly to Captain Peavey and Captain Opan. Captain Opan was the first to notice you. His eyes widening at your appearance. You stopped six feet short of General Hux with your datapad in hand waiting for him to address you. Peavey eyed you next causing the General to spin around “Good of you to join us.” He commented dryly. “Sorry, Sir.” You apologized automatically. A frown crosses his face “Well, do try to be prompt next time.”

“Yes, sir.”You nod feeling ashamed of your tardiness.

"Captain, I will be in my office inform my assistant via her comlink when we arrive.” He states as he walks toward the corridor. You are unsure of what to do but decide to follow him when you notice his pace has slowed to allow you to catch up.

 

As soon as you are inside his office you feel your anxiety take hold. “Why were you late?” he asks moving to take a seat at his desk not looking at you. “I’m sorry, Sir. I was in the training room.” you answer.“Ah, Yes. Well that would explain your appearance." That is when you realize your hair has come unfastened from its chignon and is hanging loosely down your back. You frown making quick work to tie it back into place and bite your lip as color takes in your cheeks.

 

“Well, I presume you didn’t read my instructions very well then.” He admonishes using your surname. “Or else you would know that I start my day at 0400 and expect you to start yours as well.” You had read his daily itinerary but that was not stated. _No more early hour exercise sessions for you now you_ think suppressing a sigh.  “Come sit.” He motions toward the seat in front of his desk “We have work to do.” You nod and quickly take a seat as he launches into a speech for you to transcribe.

 

Hours had gone by as you listened to the General noting what he needed, recording his speeches for broadcast and sending his requisitions to the proper channels after encrypting them, which was your specialty before he had selected you for this job. Surprisingly you manage to complete each task he gives you efficiently without letting your mind wander to his mouth or the thought of his lean muscular chest you had seen last night. Not that you aren’t physically attracted to him, but you need to prove yourself and wanted to please him in what ever he needed from you. That last realization weighs on you as you make your way back to your quarters after being dismissed for a brief break while General Hux attends to matters on the bridge once more.

 

The moment you enter your apartment you kick off your heels glad to be rid of them for the time being. You were starting to loathe their existence and had considered just wearing your standard issued boots but thought the better of it. Better not to disappoint the General with your appearance again. You walk into the kitchenette pulling the conservator open and retrieving a meal portion. Normally you didn’t bother to eat meals opting for a nutritive beverage but today was different. You hum to yourself as you prepare the food tossing the portion you want heated into the nanowave. When you hear the chime of a message alert form your datapad. You open the message.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 To: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux                  

From: General A. Hux, First Order High Command 

       

I appreciate your hard work today.

 

Please meet me in my chambers at 1900 for dinner.

 

General Hux

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Your appetite vanished due to nervous anticipation of your dinner meeting. Idly you wonder if dinner meetings were going to be a common occurrence. Tossing your meal out you skip into the refresher stripping your uniform off as you head to shower. You refused to be caught looking less than your best tonight given your state earlier in the day. Opting for the expensive fragrant soap you saved for special occasions and meticulously ridding your body of an excess of hair. You aren’t even sure what you are expecting but your desire to impress the General was a strong one. Especially after what transpired not twenty-four hours ago.

 

After artfully applying your makeup, taking special care to make sure your chignon was secure with not a hair out of place and applying a generous layer of skin moisturizer to your entire body. You had selected your fancier under garments instead of the more comfortable ones you wore normally under your uniform. You honestly weren’t even sure why you had purchased them when you last visited your home planet, but you were glad you had bought them now. _Just in case_ you think. Feeling slight foolish. You dress in a new uniform noting that you’d need to call a droid for laundry pick up if you continued to go through them at this rate.

 

Soon you were headed across the corridor to the Generals suite knocking softly. Saying a silent thank you to the universe that Hux seemed to have disabled the auto recognition after last eve. A moment or two later a humanoid looking droid answers the door escorting you to the living room to wait for the General. You take a seat crossing your leg and putting your hands in your lap as your caregiver had once instructed you to do when wearing a dress or skirt. The droid resumed its tasks in the kitchen while you waited in an uncomfortable silence.

 

After a while the General strode into the room and you had to clench your jaw to keep it from dropping open. He had removed his Greatcoat and jacket and untucked his button down and rolled the sleeves, so his forearms were visible. You swallowed trying your hardest not to look visibly affected by his appearance but you were failing miserably if the amused expression on his face was anything to go by.

 

 “Hello.” He greeted with less authority than you were used to making butterflies flutter in your stomach. “Good eve, Sir.” You greeted smiling a tight-lipped smile. “Sorry to keep you.” He said as he strode across the room taking a seat adjacent to you. “Don’t mention it.” You reply it was your job after all. He smirked running his fingers across his lips. “I don’t want you to think. I don’t value your personal time. I do expect you to be available when I need you. However, I apologize for interrupting your calisthenics earlier.” You look away and squirm in your seat. He was unnerving you with his apology. He was the damn General of the First order and he did not owe you an apology for expecting you to do your job.

 

“No need to apologize, sir.” You offer without meeting his gaze.  “Oh, I think there is.” He murmurs scooting close to you and tilting your chin to meet his gaze. “I may have lied to you earlier. I did not state I expect you to start your day at a specified time. I just really wanted to see you.” He whispers that last part his breath hot on your face. You feel your pulse quicken as he leans in and grazes your lips with his kissing you softly.

 

You immediately return his kiss relishing in the small part of fantasy realized. When he breaks way there is a genuine smile on his face. “Those lips are just as soft as I imagined.” He comments running his thumb across the bottom corner of your lip briefly. You shake your head in wonder trying to deduce if this was a figment of your imagination.

 

“Sir, your meal is served.” The droid informs him shaking you out of your thoughts.

 

“Shall we.” He says offering you a hand. You take it and he pull you to your feet keeping hold of your small hand in his. He leads you to the dining table which has been set with service for two at one end. Your eyes widen at the sight of so much food, there were fruits, cakes, meats and even wine. You had to admit that this was a bit much. There was absolutely no reason for the General to be interested in you. He pulls out a chair for you before taking his seat. “This is way too much food.” You remark unsure of what to do. “Are you not hungry?” He asks taking the wine from the droid and waving it way before pouring you a glass then filling his.

 

You bite your lip and shake your head watching him take a long drink. “Well, I must admit this was to entice you. I guess being the daughter of a wealthy Imperial officer I expected you to be accustomed to this.” He gestures to the spread not taking his eyes of you. “No, Sir. My Father didn’t indulge in anything, and we rarely dined together.” “hmmm.” He says serving you some sort of meat then serving himself. “I had heard he was a very private person.” He offers as you take a drink of your wine hoping it will give you some courage to get through this meal without embarrassing yourself. “He was.” You admit not caring to dwell on your strained relationship with him then take a delicate bite of the meat tasting it before swallowing to continue “We did occasionally dine with other Imperial officers, but it was extremely rare and only once I was of age.” He sets his fork down to look at you as you stare at your plate remembering how he wanted you to marry one of those old men or even one of their sons, but you just couldn’t see that life for yourself. “I suppose I was just a thing to make whatever transactions were occurring look less dubious.” He balls his right hand into a fist apprearing lost in thought for a moment before returning his attention to you.

 

“Well, I have to admit. I didn’t just ask you here to dine with me.” You swallow the sip of wine you had just taken quickly and look at him. “I would actually like to propose an arrangement of sorts.” You nod warily not exactly sure how to respond so you take another sip of wine. “I want to fuck you.” He blurts.

 

You nearly choke on the wine at his confession. He what? “I want to be clear I have certain tastes that require disclosure before we agree to any sort of arrangement, but I find you irresistible. I have for a while and when Ren suggested you fill the personal assistant position, yesterday. I decided; I would have you.”

 

 _Have you? Like as in own you?_ That wasn’t exactly an enticing sentiment. “Of course, I don’t want to take it any further than you are comfortable.” He says returning his attention to his food as you sit there in shock. I mean sure when it was fantasy it was one thing but now that it could happen it was terrifying.

 

A thought strikes you suddenly “Do all your assistants do this?” you ask softly staring into your glass refusing to make eye contact. “Yes.” He replies simply. You sigh “So if I don’t agree I will be dismissed?” You look at him this time and catch a hint of pity in his eyes “Yes, you would be dismissed from my ship entirely.” Yep! Just as you thought. His tenderness was a ruse designed to manipulate you to submit to his will. Lucky for him you weren’t completely repulsed at the notion of it. You did want to fuck him. You had for some time. In fact, he was the only man you could ever remember wanting to fuck. You let that realization fuel your next comment “If I say yes? What exactly does that involve?” He had said he had _particular_ tastes and that you would need to be comfortable. Even though your experience was lacking you knew enough to recognize that it meant a certain amount of kink.

 

“Nothing but sex tonight, we can discuss the rest at later time. I just want to _have_ you this eve.” He growls watching your breath catch. He was certainly having an effect on you and the both of you could see that. “Okay.” You answer before you lose your nerve.

 

He moves instantly spinning your chair while capturing your mouth in a greedy kiss. You part your lips letting him probe your mouth with his tongue as you do the same. One of his hand grasps your neck deepening the kiss even further. You feel a desire bloom between your thighs as he assaults your mouth. When you break the kiss, he moves to your neck running his tongue along the base causing you to shiver in delight. “Sir.” You moan as he licks at your ear inhaling your scent. “I have to tell you something.” “Hmm, can it wait?” he asks huskily as he moves a hand to your chignon releasing your tresses from their binding and letting it cascade down your back. “No, Sir.” You admit melting while he buries his face into your hair inhaling deeply as his other hand caresses your breasts over your uniform. He pulls back a look of alarm on his face. “Well, what is it?” his tone clipped to make his displeasure with your interruption known.

 

“I have never been touched.” You admit biting your lip nervously. His eyes flash with a spark of excitement “You mean to tell me you’re are a virgin?” You nod your head yes. “I have never let anyone touch me.” you indicate to your body. “It was only I who touched them.” He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as if he had heard the most beautiful sound in the Galaxy. “But you will let me touch you?” He asks biting his lip. You nod yes again “You are the only person I have ever wanted to touch me.” The confession surprises you both but is soon forgotten as he attacks your mouth once more. His hands moving immediately to your jacket unfastening it quickly with his deft fingers the sliding it from your shoulders.

 

He goes to work on your blouse as he moves to suck at your neck making quick work of it too. His hands move along the side of your body before sliding underneath your ass one gropes it while the other trails upward and undoes the zipper to you skirt sliding it down deliciously slow moving this mouth in to kiss the small amount of exposed skin between your breasts. As soon as the zipper is down you feel him untuck your shirt and part the fabric in the middle. When he catches sight of your breasts and black lace bra he sucks in a sharp breath. “Did you wear this for me?” He asks with pleasure. “Yes, Sir.” You nod wondering if you knew that this would happen on a subconscious level. “Well that’s not very virginal.” He playfully admonishes. You let a small giggle escape your lips. He watches you in admiration “That sound.” He whispers shaking his head as he places his lips to the top of your left breast groping the right one and pulling it from the cup.

 

“Mmmm. So perfect.” He praises capturing your pink nipple in his mouth while simultaneously freeing the left breast. Your hands grip the chair as he continues sucking and licking at your breasts. You move a hand to his right bicep moaning in appreciation. He stills for a second his body tense and you panic. “I-“you make a move to apologize but he just shakes his head and resumes kissing you chest. That’s when you realize that it was the first time you had initiated contact with the General of your own accord. _Did he not like to be touched?_ you wonder briefly before his kisses trail to your belly and he slides his hand back under your ass grabbing your skirt in each hand you lift your hips without thinking as he peels your skirt off you. Then moves away slightly to slide it slowly off your legs drinking in the sight of you.

 

You smile shyly at his hungry expression feeling a bit of embarrassment about being in your underwear in front of him again. “Don’t be shy.” He says moving towards you parting your knees with his. “You are quite possibly the most beautiful fucking thing I have ever seen.” You feel the heat burn your cheeks at his flattery, but he gives you no time to dwell as he captures your mouth with his again. The kiss is desperate this time both of your desires heightened, and you find the aggression spurs you on causing an uncomfortable ache at the apex of your thighs soaking your panties. He twists one hand in your hair at the back of your head as the other on travels south. You gasp as his fingers slip into your underwear making contact with that sensitive bundle of nerves and your slick folds. “So. Damn. Wet.” He groans in appreciation you feel his cock twitch against your thigh exciting you

 

He slips a finger inside you while nipping at your neck eliciting a noise from deep in your throat that surprised you. Tossing your head back you relish the sensation as he slips a second finger in “Fuck.” The expletive escapes causing you to cover your mouth you rarely cursed in front of anyone. A teaching of your fathers that had stuck with you. He chuckles against your neck then pulls your hand from your mouth and captures your lips once more pumping his fingers inside you faster. You feel yourself building, the noises you are making getting more desperate and you’re panting. His erection brushes against your abdomen straing against the fabric of his pants.  This spurns you on further until all you could do was let out high pitched needy noises.

“Let go.” The general whispers in your ear “I want to see you come for me.” That was all you needed to send you crashing over that edge crying out in ecstasy as The General of the first order pumped his fingers inside of you.

 

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am sorry I really shouldn't have left the chapter there but the next one is much longer and WAY more fun ; ) ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read this and for the Kudos! <3<3<3
> 
> More NSFW content that was ironically written and edited while I was at work.
> 
> I don't know if I will add warnings at the beginning of every chapter so pay attention to the tags but this one deals the loss of virginity.

Chapter 3

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The General stared at you in reverence as you came down from your orgasm causing embarrassment to color your cheeks at your indignity. “OH, No.” He says pulling you in for a kiss “Don’t be ashamed. I enjoyed that.”

 

He stood pulling you up with him. “I think, perhaps we shall call it a night. You look spent and I cannot ignore my comlink any longer." You panic internally "Sir, Did I do something wrong?” you ask trying and failing to cover the alarm in your voice. He smiles gently at you tilting your chin so you can gaze upon at him. “Quite the contrary. You were perfect. So much so that I find myself wanting to draw this out just a bit longer." He kisses you deeply then pulls away and retrieves your skirt. You wonder where your stocking are? In fact, you hadn't even remembered him removing them. You feel a light tap at your ankle stepping into your skirt one foot at a time. He slides it slowly up your legs over your thighs and hips while biting his lip clearly this influenced him in the best way.

 He stands leaving a hand on the small of your back, where there was still a bit of exposed flesh. "What about you?" You ask not wanting to leave. You were yearning to touch his cock and reciprocate the favor. That at least was something you had done before.

He waved his hand dismissively "It's no matter. I am needed elsewhere now, but soon, my dear. Very soon" you nod as he touches his thumb to your bottom lip. “I want these wrapped around my cock more than you know." He admits. You feel the wetness bloom once more causing a new fantasy to ignite your libido.

 The General retreats into his bedroom as you finish gathering the discarded articles of clothing. Dressing rapidly trying to make sure you didn't look a well fucked mess when you made your way back across the corridor. A devilish thought suddenly strikes you. Swiftly you remove your panties and rush over to where his great coat was hanging by the door. Smirking to yourself you stuff them into his pocket wishing you would be there to see him find them.

 Gathering your heels and stockings you slip discreetly across the corridor. Once inside your quarters. You find yourself smiling like a fool. Feeling almost giddy about what the General had just confessed and done _to_ you. It was better than any fantasy you could have dreamed of and when you went to bed that night you had to touch where he had been to relieve the ache as the memory played over and over in your head. It was the first time you had ever been touched by another and the first time touched yourself.

 

 

 Your alarm sounds at 0400. Groaning you get out of bed wishing you could have rested a few more hours but excited at the prospect of seeing the General soon even though you would have to keep it strictly professional during working hours. You changed quickly opting to skip your workout in favor of punctuality. You were going to have to figure out how to fit it in at some point.

 

 After bathing you notice your datapad alert that you have a message.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux                 

From: General A. Hux, First Order High Command

__

I must travel to Starkiller base to check progress. You are to join me. Meet me in Hangar Bay 2 at 0500.

 

 

General Hux

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A smile spreads across you features you’re full of excitement at the knowledge that going to see Starkiller base. It was all the buzz about the ship lately and the prospect of getting to see it was simply thrilling. You type up a quick reply.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: General A. Hux, First Order High Command                 

From: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux

Do you require me to retrieve anything, sir?

 

 

You

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You hit send and almost immediately get a reply.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux                

From: General A. Hux, First Order High Command

I require full parade dress for all officers traveling to Starkiller base this day. Nothing more.

 

General Hux

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your smirk retrieving your own great coat, hat and gloves hoping he hadn’t yet discovered the contents of his pockets.

 

 

You arrived at the Hangar a few minutes early. General Hux was standing near the boarding ramp of The Upscilon Class Command shuttle speaking to Lord Ren with looking very irritated. You walked toward the two of them nervously hoping being early wasn't going to bite you in the ass now too. “I will...Ren, we can continue this conversation later my assistant is here, and The Supreme Leader wishes us both to inspect the progress on Starkiller base." You nod your head indicating that you are ready to board the shuttle.

 

General Hux takes his seat and indicates for you to take the one next to him. You comply sitting in the seat and strapping in as does General Hux. Kylo Ren climbs into the pilot's chair next to a co-pilot you don't recognize. You had heard Ren was a skilled pilot but how he would be able to see through that mask was beyond you. As if he read your thoughts you heard a hiss a moment later he removed his helmet slamming it to the floor next to him with a loud _thunk_. He doesn't turn to look at you, but you catch a glimpse of thick jet-black locks.  Interesting you think hoping you get to see his face before he dons his helmet upon arrival.

General Hux rolled his eyes and say up straighter. Ren looked back for a moment shooting you a murderous glare before starting the process of preparing to fly the ship. You gasped he was handsome. Dark eyes, pale skin, a thin angular face and nose and full lips. Hux tenses for a second then relaxes as you bite your lip. Kylo Ren was very good looking and way younger than you expected in fact he only looked a few years older than you.

Admittedly you weren't all that attracted to him. He was too unpredictable and needlessly destructive for your taste. Which was probably the reason you had the hots for the General, he was cold, calculating and controlled. He made it clear he was the boss even facing off with Ren at times which excited you to no end. You weren't oblivious to what most of the female officers thought about Hux but if last night was any indication of where his preferences lie then it was purely gossip.

The co-pilot request clearance from the tower and you were cleared soon you were. In the air and out of the Hangar in space. You tried to hide your excited smile knowing it would serve you better to remain impassive, but the fact was the amount of times you had been on a ship in your life could be counted on one hand. Your father never let you accompany him anywhere and rarely allowed you aboard a ship in your planets orbit let alone further into the galaxy. The only other time you had been on a transport shuttle was to the First Order for training and then to the Finalizer for duty. Which was a ship but lacked the thrill of travelling. Well at least in your opinion.

Kylo Ren shook his head at something but did not speak. Hux was working on his Datapad writing notes of some sort. "Can I help you with anything, General?" You ask. He looks at you for a moment as if contemplating something then shakes his head no and resumes what he was doing.

It's not long before you see a massive snow-covered planet coming into view. The Finalizer must have been close as the fight took no more than a half hour. You turn your head to sneak a peek at Hux whose eyes were lit up with delight as the Superweapon came into view. You could tell it was his pride and joy. You had only heard rumors of its purpose but if you remained in the General’s favor you were sure you’d get to see it utilized, a prospect that thrilled you.

General Hux undid his harness then twitched beside you for a moment before deciding to reach over and undo your harness, his fingers lightly brushing across your chest as he unclipped it. Looking up at him in surprise you tried to read his face, but he remained as impassive as ever. The General quickly straightened as Ren and his co-pilot finished in the cockpit. You stood following him closely as you exited the boarding ramp.

 

“General Hux.” A man dressed in what looked like a jumpsuit approached. “Good of you to meet us so quickly.” “Well I hope for your sake there has been significant progress. The Supreme Leader is eager to use the weapon as am I.” “Yes, Sir. We are a few weeks away from being fully operational. The officer’s quarters are completed and the additional barracks for the extra legions of Stormtroopers are complete as well.” The General smiled a tight-lipped smile “I should like a tour.” “Yes, Sir” The engineer replied flinching slight as Kylo Ren exited the boarding ramp.

“General, you think it wise to bring the girl for the tour of the weapons systems?” Kylo Ren remarks “Ren she is an officer of the First Order and the daughter of a former Imperial officer. I would not have asked her to accompany us today if I suspected she was a spy.” The General retorts with a hard look on his face. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling at the General defending you. It was clear this was the power struggle game they played but Kylo Ren using you incited a bit of hatred for him within you. “I am not a spy, Commander Ren.” You added with more venom in your voce than you meant. The mask figure stared you down for a moment and you stood your ground squaring your shoulders intent on not letting his fear and intimidation tactics keep you from being one of the first to see the super weapon.

He let out a frustrated groan that sounded strange due to the voice modulator. “Fine. Let’s go!” he ordered stalking off toward the hangar entrance. The engineer looked to Hux who nodded and followed Ren. You immediately liked him even more. He knew who was in charge and was not about to let Ren boss him around either.

 

The tour took several hours, and you made detailed notes in your datapad for the General. Watching the way, he strode around like he owned the place and you supposed in a way he did or at least was in charge of it. The weapon was impressive the scale of its destruction was sure to help lead the First Order to victory. There were troops and a few officers you encountered along the way, but it was clear by the sheer scale of the base that it was not staffed to potential and was just functioning with the essential personnel for the moment.

Kylo Ren had left fifteen minutes after seeing the weapon systems progress, to do who knows what but it helped relieve the tension in the small group significantly. The tour took up most of the day due to the size of the base and the General wanting to thoroughly inspect everything. You had taken a short break mid-day, but your feet were aching due to those damn heels. You were now headed to where the officer’s quarters were located. Which obviously had been saved for the last part of the tour. The engineer arrived at a long quarter with a large door. He approached the door typing in a code on the panel next to it. “I hope these accommodations are satisfactory, General. Everything has been completed to your exact specifications.” Hux simply nodded as if he expected nothing less.

 

You enter behind the General and Engineer. The living area wasn’t quite as open as the floor plan of Hux’s quarters aboard the Finalizer. You entered through an actual foyer, the large dining room to the left housed a table for twelve, the kitchen was to the right and was enormous with a huge island that had several stools on one side of it, the living room was straight ahead with three large sofas and a huge table between them but the best part was the large picture window looking out across the icy forested landscape.

You walked up to the window looking out in wonder. It had been so long since you had seen anything but space and seeing an actual landscape was breathtaking. You have no idea how long you stared out at the snow-covered trees with your arms wrapped around yourself, but it had to have been a while. You honestly didn’t even care much for the landscape. I was just the fact that you were getting to have new experiences and see new planets. You father had kept you locked up for so long it felt like any new experiences were wondrous and in turn made you feel foolish and naïve. Sometimes your hated him for keeping your so sheltered from the Galaxy.

“Enjoying the view?” Hux’s voice asked from behind you are startling you from your thoughts with a small jump. You spun around to face him quickly “Easy.” He said approaching you. “Um, It’s beautiful.” You manage a small smile. He does not return it. In fact you notice he looked a bit angry. Which filled you with apprehension.  He slowly moved closer to you staring you down until he was only a few feet away narrowing his eyes at you. “Why did you lie to me?” the fury in his voice was almost tangible.

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t lie. At least I don't think I did?” you stammer backing up until you are flush against the cold window. He pulled your black lace panties from his pocket holding them up with one gloved finger. “Virgins, don’t do this!” he moved closer to you “So why did you lie?” “I didn’t.” You whimper. “I’m not so sure.” He says, “Nice girls and virgins don’t do this.” His face was inches from yours. He brings your underwear to his face and inhales You catch a whiff of them from the proximity and your breath hitches while wetness pools between your legs.

“Oh, you like that? You are naughty girl, huh?” You bite your lip and turn away shamefully trying to hide your arousal. “Oh no, don’t play coy.” He turns you chin to him capturing your mouth with his in an aggressive kiss. He moves to your ear biting at your ear lobe. “Turn around."

He doesn't exactly wait for you to turn and flips you with surprising strength. Pressing you up against the transparisteel window. He tugs at your chignon pulling your hair free and inhales deeply. "Do you know what it is like to walk around with a pair of your panties in my pocket all day?" He moves his hand to your ass then thrusts against you. You let out a needy whine. “OH, Yes. That's what it feels like. All I could think about was fucking you. It was too distracting, and I _hate_ distractions."

"I know, General. I apologize I shouldn't have done it." You say breathlessly as his hand travels to the bottom hem of your skirt. "Don't apologize. Just let me _have_ you." You nod as he pushes your skirt over your ass and hips then tears your stockings in the middle rubbing you over your panties. You moan at the sensation feeling the wetness soak through the fabric. "Why are you so wet?" He whispers licking your ear lobe as he stroked your slit. "Do I make you this wet?" You whine "Yes."

He stops rubbing "Yes what?" The loss of contact causes you to let out a loud needy Sir.

"Good, I'm going to fuck you now." He growls flipping you around to face him once more. The anticipation is killing you as he frees his erection.

You shudder with a bit of excitement at the thought of what you were about to do. He catches it and pauses looking into your eyes. "I won't hurt you." He frowns briefly “well at least not without your consent." You nod unsure of what emotion might leak out of your voice. Then he pushes into you slowly.

It's a new sensation not entirely painful yet not as pleasant as you thought it would be either. The General waits a moment letting you acclimate before sinking further inside you. "Fuck! You're tight." He cries capturing your mouth in a kiss. You kiss him back as he begins to thrust on the second thrust you feel a pinching from inside and knew he'd just tore through your virginity. It was a bit painful but not in the way that Teya your nursemaid had cautioned before you'd left for the First Order.

General Hux moves his hand to your ass and breaks your kiss. "Wrap your legs around me." He grits in between thrusts. You comply feeling him slide deeper as you wrap your legs around him while he presses you into the window. The feeling is glorious as are the grunt and moans coming from the General. Soon you start to feel your climax nearing causing you to moan loudly. "That's it. Come for me." He groans, your orgasm is immediate. You come screaming GENERAL! Rather loudly safe in the presumption that aside from the engineer who had already shown himself out there wouldn't be anyone near enough to hear. Or least you hoped. Screaming General Hux's title seemed to have an effect on him too because you felt him come instantly spilling his seed inside of you gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.

You stayed pressed against the cool window with the General's weight against you before he withdrew his cock from your dripping pussy and set you down. He looks down to see a blood covering himself as well as blood on your inner thighs. "You weren't lying to me." He states softly producing a cloth and wiping himself before gently wiping your thighs of the blood and his seed trickling down them. The evidence of your virginity is wiped away. You feel your embarrassment burn in your cheeks as tears threatened. "No, Sir. I didn't lie."  

His face seems to soften a bit and he captures you in a tender kiss. "That pleases me more than you know. I am sorry I wasn't gentler with you." A small smile manages to escape "don't be. I really, really enjoyed that."  He returns your smile for a moment causing butterflies to stir within you.

He grabs your hand leading you toward a door just off the living room. It was huge with another window on the same wall where the living room window was though much smaller. The bed was massive with the same black satin sheets and large comforter as well a white animal pelt blanket at the foot of the bed and a padded bench beneath that. He leads you through to the biggest Refresher you'd ever seen. There was a shower big enough for six and an actual tub that could accommodate several humans. You noted the toilet area was enclosed and the counter sported a pair of double sinks with a vanity. You quirked an eyebrow wondering if the General was married "Double sinks?" He shrugged "It's meant to be a base. There is the occasion that a female would accompany an officer." You wrinkle your brow "I thought the First Order discouraged attachments." He simply shrugs "Well even officers need legacies. If there were no children born of the First Order we wouldn't be able to rule the Galaxy forever. Though companionship has limits upon our bases and is ships." You nod pondering this. "I'll leave you to gather yourself. We will depart in a half hour." With that he slips out of the door and you think out of the bedroom.

Emotions wash over you as soon as you are sure you are alone. You start to sob quietly as you sit on the toilet so ashamed of what you had done. It wasn't that you didn't like it. You absolutely did but you had read enough romance and seen enough romantic holovids to know that the first time was made to be a gentle experience between lovers.

What you had just done was not gentle or loving. It was raw and needy and even slightly dirty. What shocked you wasn't that you wanted a gentle loving experience, because you didn't. It was the fact that you loved the rough, desperate way he'd just fucked you. You loved that he handled you without care. It just felt… _right_.

All your life you felt like you had been made into this breakable feminine thing and your father kept you sheltered from anything that could hurt you. It was a revelation that you liked being handled roughly and feeling dirty. You weren't this soft delicate blossom he thought you were. You were a woman and you enjoyed being treated as such by a man like the General. It was starting to make you hate your father for treating you the way he did and while you understood his motivation for it you couldn't help the anger that bubbled up with in you every time you thought about him.

You only let yourself cry for another minute before taking care to clean yourself. Noting the stockings were ruined and your underwear we're uncomfortably wet. You slipped the underwear off stuffing them into your pocket of the great coat. It was then you realized he had fucked you completely clothed. He didn't need much to arouse him and neither did you. Your plan had worked perfectly. You wanted him to want you and needed to keep his interest. Well at least it had worked you weren't so sure what it meant for any future endeavors. The thought of which left a hollow sinking feeling in your stomach. You really like what he did to you. The desire and the feeling of being wanted and maybe even needed. It was intoxicating and not something you were willing to give up so easily. You would do what you needed to keep his interest even if he had unique tastes.

The General was working silently on his Datapad sitting on one of the sofas when you entered the living area. "Are we ready?" He asked standing. "Yes, Sir " you reply noticing the smudge in the shape of your ass on the window feeling the color creep into you cheeks. He follows your gaze then meets your eyes with a playful smirk. "I quite enjoyed that. It's a shame that it'll be gone next time I see that view from this vantage. You bite your lip " Now, let’s go. Ren will leave us if we take too long and I don't feel like dealing with his temper tantrum after he is reprimanded for it.

You grimace at the thought of Kylo Ren lashing out because his superior reprimanded inappropriate behavior.

You board the command shuttle ten minutes later settling into your seat and strapping the harness quickly. It appears as if the Commander was antsy to leave. "The Supreme Leader requests an audience as soon as we are back aboard the Finalizer." Ren says to General Hux as Hux takes his seat next to you. "Yes, I am aware." The General responds. He turns to you saying your surname "Reschedule my meeting for tomorrow at 0900." He asks you quietly and you are on it instantly. Sending immediate word to all the officers and checking each response to make sure everyone was aware. After a few minutes you tell him " All set, Sir." He nods in appreciation. Which is a gesture that seems entirely unnecessary as it is your job to do these things and you find you are grateful that Ren is piloting the craft. The action wouldn't have gone unnoticed and you get the feeling that he would be pleased to see the General responding to you in that way.

The flight is about the same as before except Ren kept his helmet in place. The only difference was that you were a bit more uncomfortable without your undergarments in place which made you shift in your seat every so often. The General seemed to notice after a while and placed a hand on your thigh in a silent gesture to keep you still. The contact lasted only a few moments, but it had an immediate effect on your nether regions. Only serving to add to your discomfort.

When you arrive back aboard the Finalizer the General dismisses you for the evening heading to the bridge to check on things. You are grateful and decide to go back to your chambers. The walk was not a short one and by the time you arrived at your bedroom you collapse in exhaustion throwing all of your weight into the softness of the mattress. The enervation taking hold as you drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I couldn't resist there is a plot to this story but I personally read fan fiction for the NSFW and explicit content so it makes sense for me to write it in my story. There will be a lot of it and I'm not even sorry. Though my little Hux figure that sits on my computer is staring at me in disapproval right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome over 150 hits and 12 kudos!!! I wasn't expecting anyone to read this honestly so thank you for that.
> 
> Well I wasn't originally going to post a chapter today because I'm still editing Chapter 4 but it's Domhnall Gleeson's Birthday today. Enjoy!
> 
> NSFW content with Hands bound behind back.

Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

 

 

You awake to a noise behind you with no idea of how much time has passed. The door to your room opens and you roll over from your prone position atop the covers in alarm. "It's just me." The General responds looking at you warily. You rub your face. "I'm sorry, General. What are you doing here?" He grimaces "You didn't answer your messages or comlink. I came to see if you were Ill. I checked med bay logs and didn't find you checked in there."

 

You blink at him. Why did he care so much? It couldn't have been more than a few hours. That's when you realize it had been much longer than that. In Fact, if the chrono was correct it had been almost fourteen hours since you'd thrown yourself onto your bed. "I apologize, General. I don't know why I-" he shakes his head holding his hand up. "I see you were too fatigued to change or bathe." He nods as you realize you were still in uniform with the skirt bunched around your hips exposing ripped stockings and bare sex.

 

"Oh,Fuck!" You exclaim knowing you were about to be fired for sure. He laughs moving to sit next to you. "So much anxiety, sweetheart. You are not in any major trouble. I understand your schedule has been disrupted. If you need rest than that is acceptable. Just make sure to care for yourself properly." He chastised. You raise an eyebrow at him. This wasn’t in his character. He was not an understanding or forgiving man. Fingering your half open uniform jacket he slipped his hand inside to grope your breast over your blouse immediately igniting that fire in your belly you were growing so accustomed to.   _Ah, there it is_ you thought. He wanted your guard down. Ever the master manipulator, The General. It’s good thing you wanted to be manipulated.

 

You moaned as his other hand moved to undo the buttons of your jacket then undoing your blouse as well, pushing it off your shoulders. He glides his fingers across your creamy exposed skin while biting his own lip. "So soft." He hummed in appreciation. His hands moved to your bra unclasping it in one motion. He sucked in a breath as he removed it freeing your breasts completely for the first time in his presence. He growled moving his mouth to one of your nipples nipping and sucking while he fingered the other twirling and pinching it. Then switched giving the same attention to each. You threw your head back moaning as he worked his mouth and skilled finger over your breasts.

 

Soon he was working his mouth lower as he unzipped your skirt. “Up" He said tapping your hips. You obeyed lifting your hips as he tugged your skirt off then ripped your stockings completely in the middle tugging each half off slowly. He sat back and drank you in. You were completely nude before him for the first time and his gaze did things to you. Things that made you squirm. "Much better, I'm going to taste you now then you may bathe and change." You felt panic rise in your stomach. "Sir, I’m not. I'm not _clean_." You whisper that last word, but he just smiles seductively pulling you to the edge of the bed and kneeling between your legs. His smirk driving you mad while he lifted your legs over his shoulders.

 

You trembled slightly, wondering if he really was going to do this. He moved his nose and tongue along your inner thighs sending shivers through you making you writhe and thrust your hips automatically. While you whine with anticipation. He seems to take pity on you and runs his tongue along your folds licking you in one motion as well as inhaling deeply. You cringe internally wishing you had showered but he pays no mind and sets his mouth on you devouring you. You cry out in pleasure gripping the bed sheets as he works you with his mouth against your clit then down and up again. Licking and sucking. You cry out as he thrusts a finger inside you adding a second after just a few moments. It was erotic and you weren't even sure you ever wanted a mouth on your cunt until today. Even The General's mouth, in truth. Just as you started to feel that building pleasure he moved away. "No!" You cried thrusting your hips desperately.

 

"Uh, uh, uh." He tutted "I give the orders." You bit the inside of your cheek trying to contain your displeasure at being denied. "You will shower and eat. Then once you have I _might_ let you come." You pout jutting out your lip, leaving you hanging was cruel. You also couldn't fathom why he was making these demands of you. You were a grown woman capable of caring for yourself. He pulls you to your feet tilting your chin up and pressing his thumb to your lower lip until you release the pout "That, my dear, is unbecoming. Now off you go." He says with a pat on the ass.

 

You were still a bit disoriented as you showered quickly. Your brain reeling from the last few days. You had been fantasizing about the General for a while, but it was hard to believe it was actually happening. It wasn’t long before you were toweled and dressed in a casual green dress that exposed a fair amount of cleavage. You blow dried your hair carefully letting it fall in soft waves instead of pulling it back tight then applied light makeup and a bit of glossy lip color.

 

Soon you slipped out into the main living area where you were thrilled to see the General sitting occupied by his Datapad on your sofa. "Sir." You said quietly padding to the living area. He looked up and gave you a once over with his eyes. "Much better." He replies licking his lower lip tossing his Datapad onto the table. "Hungry?" You nodded catching the double entendre. He indicated toward the table with a slight turn of his head as you both took your seats. There was much less food than last time but it looked fresh. Well as fresh as it could get aboard the Finalizer. In all honesty you preferred the ease of drinking nutritive beverages and had grown accustomed to forgoing real food for as long as possible. You helped yourself to a small bit of bread and meat as the General stared at you. "That's all?" He asked his displeasure coloring his tone. "Yes, I don't need much." He shook his head "You need more nutrition than that." He chastises you using your surname.

 

"I usually just drink a nutritive beverage. It's just easier." You admit. He shakes his head in frustration "You should eat. You need to take care of yourself if you are to agree to my terms. I'll need you to be healthy. " You nod grimacing at the thought of wasting your time preparing meals. It wasn't that you didn't take care of yourself you just got used to the ease of not having to prepare or sit to eat a meal. Working on the bridge could be demanding and you often volunteered to work well past your expected duty if your commanding officers needed you to.

 

"Listen." He says loudly snapping you out of your thoughts "You will eat meals. You'll find that you will need the energy and If you don't you will be punished." Your eyes bulge _punished? How?_ "Which brings me to the agreement. I understand that you don't know what all you are getting into so I will explain what I am doing and what my expectations are prior to engaging in any activity. I do not have the time to explain it all in depth right this moment, but I wish you to read this." He taps your datapad pulling up a private encrypted document. “Take your time reading it.” He explains tapping the datapad again. “I need to know you understand the nature of our personal interactions and this will explain it in depth.” You make a move to open the document, but the General shakes his head at you while placing his hand over yours. “Not now.” He snaps. You bite your lip as he stares at you with intensity. “You may read it once I am no longer in your presence.”

 

  _Could it really be that bad?_ You wonder finding it difficult to imagine you’d say no to any sort of agreement with The General. In all honesty you were itching to get your hands or mouth on him. He was starting to get under your skin especially after what the two of you had done on Starkiller. His mere presence was starting to cause you to feel the desire pool below. He was sexy, domineering and powerful in a way that made your lust for him intoxicating.

 

“Eat.” He says before putting his glass to lips. You roll your eyes, no one had ever insisted you eat before it was starting to annoy you. He sets his glass down forcefully letting the liquid splash out of it. “Did you just _roll_ your eyes at **_ME_**?” the anger and authority that is coloring his tone caused you to tremble slightly. “I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t- “ you shake your head back and forth “I didn’t mean to do that.” He narrows his eyes at you. “I think you meant it. If I weren’t in a good mood I would punish you right now. Lucky for you that you haven’t read that yet.” He said pointing to your datapad the document still onscreen waiting to be opened. You bite your lip as your anxiety increases “And that lip biting has to stop. You are either going to bite through the luscious lip of yours or cause me to fuck you right here on this table.” He says sternly.

 

You release your lip noting your mouth had just gone dry the moisture diverted to other places. A smirk plays across your lips as you take your index finger and run it through some of the topping on a cake then popping into your mouth sucking it off seductively. It has the intended effect on Hux you note as he sucks in a sharp breath adjusting himself ever so slightly. Noticing a little of the frosting was smeared on your lip while you sucked your finger clean, you dart your tongue out of your mouth licking your bottom lip slowly. He grips the fabric of his thighs before standing swiftly “Fuck it.” He says standing and pulling you up with him. He captures your mouth in a hungry kiss pushing you in the direction of the bedroom.

 

 He doesn’t relent in the slightest devouring your mouth until the back of your legs are flush with the bed. “Sit.” He commands. You obey sitting on the bed. “Do not move.” He orders as he unclasps his uniform belt setting it on the armchair, he then moves to undo his jacket unbuttoning it then setting it next to the thick belt. Watching in anticipation as he with rolls up his shirt sleeves to the elbow and removing the belt from his pants, placing it next to you on the bed. You squirm a bit trying hard to keep still, aware that this was a game and ready to participate. “I will not warn you again.” He says slipping out of his boots.

 

You are aching for contact at this point just from seeing the General remove his jacket and boots. He turned his attention back to you, approaching you gradually after making sure his items were neatly arranged. Every step was excruciatingly slow and driving you mad. Once he finally reached you he stroked your cheek with his thumb downwards. Grasping your chin and forcing you to gaze up at him. “I need you to trust me. I am going to bind your wrists behind your back. Will you allow it?” you nod your head in agreement. “Good.” His blue eyes light up in excitement. He pushes your legs closed with his hands towering over you.

 

“Stand” he orders. You do as you’re instructed “Turn around” you turn facing away from the General. He grabs his belt form the bed snapping it once making you jump slightly. You knew you were inexperienced, but this was a whole different level than what you had ever even dared to fantasize about. Even still it did it for you in a way you didn’t even know was possible. He grabs your wrists winding his belt around them tightly and clasping it. He slides a finger beneath it then tugs on it testing the restraint. It wasn’t painful but you knew that if you struggled too much that it could be painful and would be sure to leave a mark.

 

The General pulls you into him so that your ass and back are pressed against his front. You feel his erection straining in his pants and an excited shiver runs through you and if your hands weren’t bound you would reach to touch him. Which is probably why he did bind your hands. Contact with him was entirely on his terms and as much as you wanted to touch him and reciprocate the same attention he had shown you; you respected his wishes. Whatever it was that kept him from letting people touch him was none of your business despite how much it piqued your curiosity.

 

He ran his hands down the side of your body while burying his face in your hair and inhaling deeply. You make a mental note to keep using the good shampoo since he seemed to like the smell. “Do you even, know what you do to me?” He whispers his lips softly grazing your ear. You want to say the same to him but decide to keep quiet this was obviously part of his game and you were more than willing to submit to his will right now.

 

He bucks his hips against you pressing his erection into your back. You moan dying to wrap your lips around him. “I want to-“He clamps his hand over your mouth. “NO! I give the orders.” He barks using your surname. You nod rapidly in response. Holy fires of Mustafar this was _HOT!_ He spins you around capturing your mouth forcing his tongue in as he kisses you with ferocity. All the gentleness and reservation were gone form him now. He was the General you had seen in battle. The domineering General who thrived on control and was delighted when he accomplished what he set out to do. He was the General you had the hots for and in that moment you realized that this was the part of General Hux that _YOU_ wanted.

 

The realization sparked a fire inside you as you returned his kiss with matched ferocity. He groaned pushing his hips against you again desperate for more. You knew this was his game but as soon as he broke the kiss you dropped to your knees ignoring the twinge of pain in them from the sudden unbuffered contact with the hard flooring.  You kept your head down but sneak a peek at him looking up through your lashes. His eyes were closed, and head was turned up toward the ceiling muttering something inaudible then looked back at you. He moved his hand to his fly unbuttoning his pants and removed them along with his underwear in one move kicking them aside which surprised you. You knew he wasn’t the type to chance wrinkles in his uniform. Your breath catches at the sight of him standing before you in nothing but a shirt his erection inches form your mouth. It was the first time you had actually seen this part of his anatomy and. _Holy! Fucking! Force!_ You think wanting to touch it. He moved in close and your lips part slightly as you kiss the head. Feeling him throb on contact with a low hiss from the General’s mouth.

 

You part your lips further, sucking lightly before licking the tip tasting the bead of salty moisture that had escaped. Your body responds in turn soaking the fabric between your legs. The General moaned pushing against your mouth clearly desperate for entry. It was not lost on you that in this moment you held the power and could deny him if you wished. Even with what he’d just said and done to you, you knew you had a choice in the matter, but you didn’t want the power right now. You just wanted to please him in the same way he’d done to you. You open your mouth wide granting him entry into your mouth. “Fuuuuck!” He exclaims lost in his pleasure for the moment “That feels so damn good.” He cries as you bob your head along his cock letting him in deeper with each thrust. He puts his hands on your head gripping your hair. You take him with your mouth letting him in as far as possible feeling him in the back of your throat. He starts to move as you suck, and hum lost in the glorious feeling of having his dick in your mouth. The heady combination of his arousal as well as sweat and his own particular musk filling your nose making you wish you could touch yourself.  You continue your assault matching his quickening pace looking up at him and relishing the sight of him coming undone by your mouth.

 

It isn’t long before he says through gritted teeth. "I am going to come in your mouth.” You hum knowing he was giving you an option but there was no way you weren’t taking this. A moment later you feel him tense as he released his salty semen into your mouth. You swallow it down and suck him clean letting it slide down the back of your throat. You peek up at him through your lashes up at him with a lusty grin.

 

 He growls pulling himself free of your mouth then wrenching you up aggressively kissing you passionately surly tasting the remnants of his seed from your mouth. He was pleased, you could be sure of this “There is no way you haven’t done that before.” He whispers against you his lips brushing yours. You shrug “Maybe. Or maybe I watch a lot of holovids and read too many trashy novels.” He chuckles. Blindly releasing your wrists from the bindings clasping your right hand in his extending it up and twirling you elaborately into him so that your back is once more, flush against his front with an arm across your body almost in an embrace. You let a giggle escape your lips at the absurdity that the General knew how to dance. That move was too graceful for someone who had not done it before.

 

“Thank you.” He murmurs in your ear. You turn your head to try and look at his face. “I should be thanking you.” You admit shyly “I have been dying to do that since I started working on the bridge.” “Really?” his disbelief evident. He spins you to face him once more. You nod “Yeah, I don’t know. I guess I find your authority and confidence attractive.” The confession pouring out in a quiet whisper.

 

He simply stares at you with a dumbfound expression on his face. _Annnnd que internal panic_ you think silently kicking yourself for admitting that to him. _Time for damage control._ “I mean don’t get me wrong I didn’t ever think I would get to do this. It was purely a fantasy I never intended to act upon.” He puts a finger to your lips to silence you “Shhh. I am not upset. I am just shocked. No one has ever admitted to having any sort of attraction like just decribed toward me before.” You wring your hands anxiously. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” “Stop that. I am glad you said it. I noticed you as well but until Ren said something about you filling that position because you were to be moved off the bridge. I honestly hadn’t considered this. It wasn’t until you came into my office looking so... _acquiescent_   I really wanted to have you as my assistant.”

 

You turn away trying to hide your embarrassment and anger at this piece of information. You knew you had messed up a few times but had no idea you were going to be removed from the bridge. You were feeling a little slighted at the thought that you were about to be dismissed and weren’t actually considered for the assistant position until that very moment.

 

The General turned your head to face him “Oh, I wanted to fuck you.” He says using your surname. “Before I promoted you, but I didn’t want to chance your rejection either. It wasn’t until Ren said something about you needing to control your thoughts about me around him that I realized how much I wanted to do this. Though I had resolved not to minutes before you arrived in my office appearing so contrite and irresistible, I couldn’t dismiss you after seeing you like that. I wanted to fuck you, right then and there but didn’t want to scare you”

 

He moved to re-dress himself. You forced a smile “Well I am glad you didn’t, Sir” you say a little more hostility than you meant. He sighed running a hand through his hair. “Please, don’t complicate this. I want to fuck you in a hundred different ways, and I think you want to do this as well.” You bite your lip. “I do.” You admit “I just don’t trust this if Ren had any part in your decision.” The General laughs loudly at that. You cock your head to the side “Is something funny?” He stops laughing and smiles down. You are momentarily struck with just how beautiful he is when he smiles. “Ren will never have any influence over my decisions. He may think he has the power but all he has is use of the Force and muscle. He can’t get the best of me. I can assure you of that.” You suppress a grimace. You knew he thought he couldn't but Kylo Ren was a Force-user and as much as Hux liked to think he had the upper hand he could never contend with the power of a  Force-user. Then again Hux had the First Order at his command so who knew what was actually going to play out. What you did know was that if the General needed you _in any way_ you would provide. The General would win this one you would make sure of that.  _Kylo Ren be damned!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the General Hux, Domhnall Gleeson!!!
> 
> I made a teeny tiny party hat for my General Hux figure that sits on my computer. LOL.
> 
> I know there is already tons of smut and that won't slow anytime soon. It's essential to the build of the reader and Hux's dynamic.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just plot this Chapter there will be more smut in chapter 6.
> 
> Also I'll title this one later I can't think of a good chapter title right now.

Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

 

The General had left some time ago the awkwardness of the conversation putting you both off. It wasn't that you didn't understand where he was coming from thinking he had this all under control, but you _knew_ that Ren had some sort of evil plan. You could have told the General about your interaction with Ren to protect him. However,he could put an end to whatever this was between the two of you and that was something you just weren't willing to chance. Which spoke volumes about who you were and how selfish you could be.

 

You had cleaned your apartment putting your belongings away, called a laundry droid for pick up and tried to read the document but it was way too overwhelming. Hux basically would own you and your time. You couldn’t deny him or even speak without permission. Not to mention that if you told anyone on purpose or inadvertently he would either have you locked up with no chance of ever being released or have you killed. _Nope_ _!_ _Not reading the rest!_ You think closing the document and tossing your Datapad away.

 

You were beyond frustrated at this point. So, you decided to head to the training room for a run. You toss your hair up changing into your tight workout pants, and the only other workout top you had cleaned which exposed your abdomen. It was never your first choice and in the early hours of the morning when the ship was all but deserted it didn't matter much but at 2200 it was likely to be a little livelier than you were used to. You had to admit that showing this much of your midriff while walking about the ship didn’t exactly make you comfortable.Your suspicions were correct you noted as you enter the busy training room. There had been a few in the corridors who had noticed you, but it was different here. Almost every officer in the room watched you make your way to the only unoccupied Grav-mill on the side farthest from the door.

 

You tried to ignore them but a younger guy with short black hair jumped in front of you blocking your path to the machine causing you to immediately put your fists up and plant your feet in fighting stance just like your father had trained you.  He raised an eyebrow "Woah, easy there. I just wanted to say hello." He says smiling a wide smile. You supposed it was his hook for most women. "Hi." You reply dropping your arms and moving your legs into a more casual position. "Where did you come from? I haven't seen you here before. I figured I'd offer to show you around." You narrow your eyes "I'm not new here. I just choose to exercise when I won't be bothered by others trying to keep me from getting my workout in " you say sharply. His face falls "Well, then I guess have at it " he says stepping aside. You roll your eyes passing him as he mutters "Fucking bitch." Under his breath. You spin "EXCUSE ME!"   The anger bubbling up causing you to clench your fists. He laughs "You think you can take me?" You scoff "I know I can. Asshole." He steps closer glaring down at you as you glare up at him. That's when his friend chimes in "Hey, man. She's the General's new assistant." His expression changes to shock. "Oh, shit." He says backing away "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Your anger changes to confusion "Why does that even matter?" He looks to his friends in a panic. "It just does. Please don't tell him about this I just got a promotion. I'm really sorry for calling you a name and hitting on you." He looks terrified at this point "It's fine" you relent accepting his apologies. Shaking your head. _Was this a thing? Was the General's assistant a title you didn't want to mess with? Or was it common knowledge that the General fucked his assistants? If it was the latter than why did the agreement even matter?_ This whole arrangement was starting to get ridiculously complicated.

 

The run was exactly what you needed, and you didn't stop until your muscles were aching and your lungs burning as you struggled for oxygen. It felt so good to run like that and definitely helped the frustration that had built up. As you were cooling down as female voice asks you a question you didn't quite hear. " I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."  You say looking up at the tall blonde female "are you alright?" She asks quirking an eyebrow. "Oh, Yeah I'm fine." You say breathlessly "That must have been some workout." She says handing you a towel. "Thanks. It was." You had in fact broken your personal best tonight. She smiles. You introduce yourself to her properly once you have caught your breath she doesn't tell you her name though. "I heard what happened with Lieutenant Grelsa." You sigh "You heard that?" She nods. "You should tell the General." You look up confused "Why?" "Because he will hear of it elsewhere and because that asshole deserves to be taken down a peg or two." You ponder this for a second "I'll consider it, but I don't understand why everyone thinks the General is going to be upset. I'm just his assistant." She gives you a knowing look "You wear a skirt and heels." you quickly avert your eyes. " Yeah don't remind me I'd rather wear Stormtrooper armor over those damn things. I guess I'll mention it if I get the chance he's a busy man." She cocks her head to the side "You are different." She says thoughtfully. You furrow your brows "what does that even mean?" She shrugs "Just a feeling I get. Have a good night." She says walking towards the door "Hey, I never caught your name." You say noticing for the first time the training room was empty. "I didn't give it, but I'll see you around." You frown watching her make her exit.

 

Walking back to your quarters you're still stunned by the interactions you'd had tonight. Why did that woman want you to tell the General about Lieutenant...Grelsa? Was that what she called him?  The General wasn't likely to do much of anything. It wasn't his business to defend you, you had that covered and what's more is the creep apologized. Even if it was after he feared the General's wrath. Still it was still an apology.

 

You are lost in thought as you turn the corner into the corridor where your apartment was. You freeze when you notice Kylo Ren leaning against the wall next to your door. You close your eyes hoping it was just a figment of your imagination brought on by all the strange interactions you'd had today. As if your mind just wanted to mess with you a little more. You opened your eyes and he was in front of you.

 

"What do you want?" You ask wishing he'd just leave you alone. He said nothing so you stepped around him to enter your quarters. "Can I come in?" he asks. You roll your eyes stepping aside as the door opens while motioning for him to enter first. He does so quickly his long robes billowing behind him nearly slapping you in the face.

 

You enter after he does but just enough to engage the door locks and make no move to go in any further. You weren't going to put any distance between yourself and the only exit. You watch with apprehension as he inspects your space. Fingering a few personal items on the desk and the fake flower the table. “Why are you here?" You ask wishing he'd just leave.

 

He moves to the living area taking a seat on the sofa your Datapad had been tossed to. Ren picks it up turning it around. "Come here and sit with me." He says his mask adding menace to what might have been a perfectly acceptable statement from a normal person. "No, thank you." You state staying right where you are. He sets your Datapad on the sofa height table in front of him then unlocks his helmet pulling it off and setting it next to your Datapad. "Come. Here." the malice in his voice wasn't just because of the mask, his voice was deep and commanding. You do not want to be that close to him. He is attractive in a sense, but you weren't attracted to him like you were to the General. He lets out a frustrated groan and extends his hand toward you. Before you even realize what's happening you are being pulled across the room toward him. He used the force to pull you to him then releases you on to the sofa across from him.

 

That pissed you off. You didn't care to have the Force make you do things you'd didn't want to do. It made you hate the man before you even more. "Are you enjoying your time with General Hux?" He asks looking straight at you his dark eyes boring into yours. "That's none of your business." He scoffs. "You are a lot like him." You cross your arms over your chest glaring at him saying nothing. You honestly didn't think you were like General Hux at all. I mean sure you weren't going to let yourself be afraid of Ren or manipulated if you could help it but the General was brave, powerful and confident all of those were qualities you did not possess. You were simply a weak girl whose father got her a job. "I think you are enjoying your time with him and I know he's enjoying you. He couldn't keep his thoughts about you to himself today."

 

That surprised you for multiple reasons one being you thought the mind probe thing was painful so would the General have known if he'd done that and two why would the General's mind be on you? he had other more important things to focus on. Kylo Ren laughs "I can read thoughts if people are projecting them loud enough. He took your virginity of course he was thinking about it all day." You blush. "I, um, yeah I don't know what to say about that." He shakes his head his thick black waves accentuating his movement. It's then you notice huge his body making the sofa look like children's furniture and his long legs had to be uncomfortable with his knees up so high. He wasn't all that much taller than the General, but his massive body made him less graceful than Hux had been sitting on your sofa.

 

"You must have been a hell of a fuck." He finally says after a few moments breaking you from your comparison of the two. "I'm sorry What?" He gets up quickly and steps over the small stable standing over you for a moment before bending down just inches from your face. "I said you must have been a hell of a fuck." That elicits a tremble from you, and you are ashamed to admit turned you on just a bit. He smirks at you inhaling your scent and for a moment you are immensely grateful he caught you after your workout before you'd bathed. He backs away quickly looking at you with some intense emotion you can't place then picks up his helmet replacing it and walks out the door. You let out a breath you hadn't even known you'd been holding.

 

 _What in the Galaxy was that?_ You think as you strip down to get into the shower. This night had been insane. The entire two years you'd been aboard the Finalizer you had only interacted with a handful of people and only one on a personal level. You could probably have interacted with more if you had gone to the areas around the ship people spent their leisure time, but you preferred solitude. You had never really had the chance to develop proper social skills it was just not something you were comfortable with attempting. The one time you had tried you had been used by someone for their own personal pleasure and it left you feeling unease about forming any future friendships while you served the First Order. Come to think of it that was probably the reason you like this arrangement with General Hux so much. You weren't friends there was no social expectation you were merely providing a service to him and in turn the First Order.

 

You wake up in an unfamiliar room. It's neutral tones not unlike that of your childhood home but this room is small there is a bed that's more like a cot a sink and a toilet. No windows and only a door locked from the outside. It's a cell, you realize. Jumping to your feet as you scream banging on the cell door "I didn't tell anyone. I didn't do anything wrong! Please! Let me out." You scream hysterically  for awhile. Until your voice was was strained and your throat was raw.

 

You hear voices outside your cell "She is. No I do think he will come after her" "but can you be sure? I'm not. I don't think it's wise to keep her here. Can't you sense it?" there is no response for a minute. “Yes so what do you propose we do drop her off on some planet? or kill her?" You gasp this was not a conversation you were prepared to hear the end of.

 

You searched the room looking for anything you could use as a weapon. Fates smiled upon you when you realized there was metal in the cot supports. You quickly got to work trying to rip the fabric. It took a while, but you managed to get it open pulling a hollow metal bar from it. It wasn't as heavy or as strong as you wanted it but it would do. There was no way you were going to let them kill you. You waited by the door with your bar for hours until someone came. Preparing yourself for attack you crouched down but as soon as the door opened the bar flew from your hand and a female voice said, "I wouldn't do that." Then everything started to fade.

 

You woke up in your room aboard the Finalizer gasping. All that had been a nightmare but it felt so real. It wasn't the first time you'd had a vivid nightmare but obviously the situation you were now in was weighing on your unconscious mind. You looked over at the chronometer it read 0352 you decided to just get up knowing the General would be expecting you soon. It doesn't take you long to dress and make yourself presentable. So, you decide to make yourself breakfast.

 

You sit at your table reading your Datapad as you drink your instant caf and eat the hot cereal you had in the cupboard. Absentmindedly stirring the pale substance instead of actually eating much of it.  You're engrossed in an article when you hear a knock on your door. You jump up turning the doors locks off to see the General Hux standing there with his hands behind his back. You swallowed a lump in your throat sensing his displeasure with something "Come in." You say quietly looking down to the floor. Your dream had caused you a certain amount of despondence at your current situation. The dream felt less like a nightmare and more like a warning. Part of you wished you weren't so damn attracted to the General and had the guts to end this arrangement but you were weak and wanted him even now. He simply stood in the middle of your apartment hands behind his back staring at you.

 

"You had a visitor last night." He said after a tense silence. "Yes, an unwanted one." You admit shyly. "What did he want?" You shrug " Honestly, I really don't know. It was a weird interaction. I think he meant to intimidate me." The General just stared at you. "Why did you invite him in?" he ask with what could be a hint of jealousy. "I don't know. I was still trying to process what happened in the officers’ training center I suppose " He frowned. "What happened?" _Shit_! You were going to have to tell him now. "Another officer hit on me, but I handled it. Then I met this female who well as nice but weird and cryptic. All of it just left me feeling uneasy." You answered. He frowns "And their names?" You raise your eyebrows "The female didn't give me hers, but she called the male Grelsa and told me to tell you." He smiled at this bit of information. "Yes, she has already reported to me, but I was hoping you'd tell me yourself." he seemed pleased with something, but you couldn't be quite sure. Finally, he seems to relax walking over to the table and pulling a chair out before sitting in it gracefully.

 

You sigh with relief that the confrontation seemed to be over for now. "Caf?" You offer "I'm afraid it's the instant stuff." He refuses looking at your now cold uneaten cereal. "I see you are trying to take my suggestion to heart." You sit managing a small smile taking a sip of you caf which was lukewarm. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Sir." You try to say as innocently as possible. He lets out a brief chuckle. "I take it you read the documents?" He asks fingering your Datapad that lay open to the latest bit of First Order news. "Yes, well most of it anyway. Although I don't want to be treated like a slave. I am not one and I'm sure if you really wished you could purchase one much prettier than I with more experience in whatever you are into." He looks taken aback for a moment "I don't think you understand. It's not about you being used as a slave to me it's about you submitting to me willingly. I am not going to force you into anything. I want _you_ to _want_ to do this for me." You make a move to say something, but he continues "I want you have you, but I am not going to just take you. That is not my taste. It's just as much about your pleasure as it is my own. Also don't ever sell yourself short. You are naturally very beautiful, and I'd be hard pressed to find another a beautiful as you." You could see why people listened when he spoke he was so passionate and persuasive. You have to look away you're sure the color of your cheeks is a deep shade of red after that last comment.

 

"Okay." You nod looking up at him. "I'll do it. Just please don't have me killed or imprisoned if you get bored of me or I do something wrong." He shakes his head "I won't allow that. When this comes to an end I'll have you transferred to a permanent base on a planet where you can serve the First Order as long as you'd like."  That was news you hadn't expected, you figured he just had his old pets disposed of once he was done with them. "So, what happened to your last assistant won't happen to me?" His gaze softens completely as he looks at you "That was Ren. **I** won't hurt you. Which is why I need to ask you to never put yourself in a situation like last night where you are completely alone with him. He is very dangerous and could have killed you." You grimace feeling foolish. “I’m sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." 

 He gives you a satisfied look. “Come here." He orders. You stand and walk the few steps toward him. He turns his chair slightly placing his hands on your waist and pulling you into his lap. He runs his nose along your jaw up to your ear. "It pleases me when you obey orders." He whispers licking your ear lobe. You squirm at the contact feeling the effect below the waist as well as feeling the General's cock harden beneath your ass. His hands are exploring your body over you uniform "I want to fuck you right now." He breaths into your ear again as you wriggle beneath him your answer is a breathless _"please"_ , but he remains in the same position. "We can't right now." He says moving you off him while he stands adjusting himself. "There is work to be done. Perhaps later though. If you are well behaved" He smirks.  You bite your cheek following him through the door apparently he had scheduled an early meeting this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So What do you all think? Any theories on what is going on with reader? or what Kylo Ren's game is? And who was that blond lady officer?
> 
> Oh and what is next for the General and Reader?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You all are awesome 370+ hits and 20 Kudos. I am still genuinely surprised people have read this. I do want to thank Liwa,chapstick_addict,TrashySW,AydeePraysForDahmer,Rainy_daydreamer,Dolce_latte and the 14 guests who have left kudos. You all have motivated me to continue writing and develop a really exciting plot. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Okay so this chapter is mostly smut. I really couldn't help myself. NSFW
> 
> Warnings:Punishment and whipping.

Chapter 6

 

* * *

 

 

When you arrived at the conference rooms you immediately recognize Captain Peavey and Captain Opan, as well Kylo Ren and a few other higher-ranking officers. You take your seat in the corner opening your datapad and start to type the names of those in attendance every so often looking up. After a while you notice Ren is staring in your direction. You swallow trying to keep your attention on transcribing the events of the meeting verbatim.

 

 _He’s jealous._ You hear Ren’s normal voice ring in your head

 

 _No, he’s not! There is nothing to be jealous of._ you think trying to focus.

 

 _He’s jealous that you let me in and had a private conversation with me. He thinks we fucked._ Ren says the amusement in his tone carrying through into your mind.

 

 _Well I told him nothing happened. I wouldn’t fuck you for all the credits in the Galaxy._ You think loudly hoping to piss him off enough to leave you alone or maybe make a scene and leave the room.

 

 _I’m not so sure of that. You can’t hide anything from me._ His voice smug

 

 _Well, we are never going to test that theory. I’m not interested. Can I get back to work please?_ You snap back.

 

He seems to take the hint but doesn’t stop staring at you, his large arms folded across his chest. You transcribe the rest of the meeting trying to ignore how uncomfortable Kylo Ren was making you. His helmet was covering his face, but you could feel the burning intensity his gaze like you had on the bridge just a few days ago.

 

The day goes by rather slowly you had only accompanied the General to his morning meet then been left in his office to do mind numbing correspondence and transcriptions. Your stomach was growling by the time he dismissed you, so you headed to your room. You had a meal delivered today instead of eating the food rations or nutritive beverage. It was hot when it arrived, and you were grateful. When you first arrived aboard the Finalizer you noticed that there were times when the meal delivery droid had too many deliveries resulting in your meals being delivered ice cold. That was when you started drinking the nutritive beverages. It wasn’t a usual occurrence for officers who were typically allowed a few creature comforts over the enlisted personnel and Stormtroopers. Those comforts were just something you found you never really needed aside form using the officers’ training center. Probably the result of being sheltered and denied such things in childhood.

 

After you had eaten your meal you changed into one of your silky black leisure gowns that tied at the waist, you had brought a few gowns from home but rarely wore them. You normally just opted to wear shorts or pants and a loose top, but you had no idea if the General would be visiting and you didn’t want to be caught looking a mess again. You retreat into the refresher letting your hair down, combing out the creases formed from your chignon until the waves look presentable and went into the living area to busy yourself with something while you waited.

 

You were dozing off while watching a holovid when you heard a soft rap at the door. You jump up turning the holo projector off and quickly make your way to the door. The General was standing there looking angry and stressed. He grabs your hand immediately leading you across the corridor to his chambers. You looked left and right making sure no one saw two of you. As soon as you were inside he pushed you against the wall capturing your mouth in a hungry kiss while running his left hand to your ass pushing you into his erection and pinning your arms above your head by the wrists with his right hand.

 

You moan into the kiss matching his fervor and grinding into his erection. The feeling causing the fabric of your underwear to moisten.  He broke the kiss moving his mouth to kiss and suck at your neck making his way to the exposed cleavage of your breasts inhaling deep before planting kisses along the tops. Moving from your cleavage licks his way up to your collar bone taking the fabric of your sleeve in his mouth and pulling it down by his teeth until it fell around your elbow. Hux kissed and licked his way back up and across your collar bone to the other sleeve capturing it between his teeth and letting it fall around your other elbow exposing your bare breasts. He sucks in a sharp breath before greedily capturing one of your breasts in his mouth while untying the tie at your waist. The fabric fell to the floor pooling at your feet leaving you in your red lace thong.

 

The General stood back to admire you. You were so glad that you had brought back an few nicer feminine things a couple months ago when you were last on a civilized planet for a few days leave. You remembered the raised brows you’d gotten when your things were inspected upon arrival aboard the Finalizer. It was positively worth the embarrassment now, seeing the glassy, lust filled look in the General’s eyes. He removed blaster placeing it on the table at the entry then his gloves stuffing them into the pocket of his greatcoat. He pulled the greatcoat off  thanging it up on the hook next to you.

 

He grabs your hand helping you step out of the fabric pooled at your feet. Leading you into his bedroom he guides you to the tall bed turning you to face the mattress then pushing you so that your torso was flat against the bed with your ass hanging on the edge and you’re forced to support yourself with bent knees. “Stay like that.” He says moving away from you. Your head is facing the left and you can see him out of the corner of your eye removing his belt and uniform jacket then he moves out of view. You are so pent up at this point you let out a needy whimper aching to touch yourself or even better for him to touch you again. You know that you may not get your release if you move so you stay still while the anticipation drives you crazy. Eventually you hear him open and close a drawer then padded over to the bed with what sounded like bare feet. You felt something foreign and cool glide from your ass up your back and down your arm until it was in view.

 

You immediately recognize it from your studies as a riding crop. It was a primitive tool meant to whip beasts who the rider wanted to move faster. He pushes the crop toward your lips, parting them you take the leather hyde and metal combination into your mouth sucking it. “I am going to use this to punish you.” The General says pulling it from your mouth and trailing it back down your body. “I won’t use ever my hands to punish you, but I _will_ punish you.” He brings it down to your ass running it along your cheeks. “This is for running around _MY_ ship exposing yourself in front of others.” The crop leaves your skin then comes down on your cheek you gasp, it stings a bit but is not really all that painful. In fact, you are pretty sure that the act had caused you to grow even wetter between your legs. He leans down and kisses the spot he had just hit. You're certain there would be a welt there later. He ceases contact with you and moves the crop over your ass to the other cheek. “This one is for making me replace your replacement on the bridge.” _Who Grelsa?_ You wonder.

 _Smack!_ That one came down much harder, you wince and gasped feeling the sting burn your cheek more than the first. Again, he tenderly kissed the welt before bringing the crop to your ass once more trailing it back and forth.  “This one.” He growls “is for letting Kylo Ren into your quarters and putting yourself in danger by being alone with him.” The crop leaves your skin once more except this time the smack does come immediately but eventually the entire riding crop comes down across your entire ass causing you to cry out loudly and tears to well in your eyes.

 

You wanted to stop at that point it was too much for you but before you have a chance to pull away the General is pulling your underwear to the side and pressing his finger into your folds finding your clit rubbing circles into that sensitive bundle. The pain is forgotten in an instant as pleasure builds in its place. He slips a finger inside you causing you to grind into his hand as he pumps his finger a few times then adds another. You feel the heightening sensation signaling it wouldn’t be long before you orgasmed, but he removed his fingers from you obviously reading your body’s cues. You whine at the loss of contact desperate for a release practically in tears from frustration. Looking back at him you see him suck the two fingers that were just inside you licking the wetness from them as if it were the sweetest nectar he’d ever tasted. You moan, watching him do that turned you on even more. “Move on to the bed but stay on your knees.” He says his voice low.

 

 You follow orders moving onto the bed crawling into the middle of it on your hands and knees.  You feel the bed shift after a moment as he makes his way to you one of his hands presses your upper body into the mattress so it’s just your rear end sticking up. The General situates himself in between your legs.  You feel him rub his cock up and down your slit coating the redness before pushing inside of you. The instant you feel him you groan biting your lip. He felt so good as he pushed himself further into you letting you acclimate to his size. After a few torturous moments of stillness, he began to move thrusting deeper than you had felt him previously. You cried out in pleasure as he started to slam into you sensing you wanted it harder. He gripped your hips as he rode you sending you up to the that precipice with every thrust until it was all too much. The kissing, the touching, the whipping, the pleasure, the pain the feeling of his cock buried deep within you sent you into an intense orgasm that had you screaming profanities. It was delicious and overwhelming as you rode out the waves of pleasure your cunt milking him as he slammed into you even harder hitting your cervix causing an electric like tingle to settle into your skin. It was right then you understood why people could get lost in others. These immense waves of pleasure and satisfaction were intoxicating. He thrust into you a few more time as you rode out the last waves of your pleasure. Then said through what sounded like gritted teeth “So fucking perfect.” And he came shooting his hot seed into you. Giving you a satisfaction, you hadn’t known you needed.

 

He stilled for a moment after he’d come before removing himself and pushing your legs closed. He moved off the bed hooking an arm around your waist and pulling you to the edge of the bed. You stood turning to face him. Getting a look at his flushed face and ruffled hair. He led you by the hand for the third time to the refresher. It was quite a bit larger than yours the shower took up most of one wall. He walked towards it steeping in and turning it on. You stood there watching him realizing this was the first time you’d seen him truly nude. He was very slender but didn’t lack muscle tone, he had no body fat and you could see his ribs and spine as he moved. You also noticed scars along his back and thighs which made you sad. You hope that whoever had done that was out of his life. Even though you had a few welts on your ass you knew they were already fading, and that the intention wasn’t meant to hurt you maliciously and leave you scarred. Which made you wonder if that was why he had these preferences. Turning punishment and pain into pleasure seemed like a coping mechanism, though you are unsure how healthy it could be in the long run.

 

“Join me.” He says snapping you out of your thoughts while extending a hand to help you into the shower with him. You step over the lip, into the warm shower. He pulls you into him capturing you in a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” He whispers pulling you against him. You are confused for a second, but you realize he’s thanking you for letting him play out that scene. You return a quick tender kiss. “You don’t need to thank me. I really liked it.” He smiled. “Let me wash you?” he asked. You nod he was being so docile right now it was bit alarming. Maybe it was that he’d just taken out his frustrations on you or maybe he was tired but a part of you liked it. You knew you shouldn’t expect this kind of interaction ever but if it happened then why not indulge it. He moved you under the spray letting the water wash over you. It felt wonderful and soothed the muscles you hadn’t even realized were aching.

 

He lathered soap onto a cloth running it along your back gently moving down to your ass which still stung a bit then he crouched down running it over each leg then back up your inner thigh. After he finishes your back he turns you around running the cloth over your shoulders and chest then focusing on your breasts before dipping lower over your abdomen and thighs all the way down then up again until he was standing with his hand between your thighs. You were embarrassed that he was washing you and thankful the shower hid your blush but even still he seemed to sense it. “You have to stop that. There is no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed.” he moved his hand to your folds rubbing as the water cascades over the two of you “Do you like this?”

 

“Uh huh.” You say tossing your head back slightly shocked that after your intense orgasm you could even have any drive to go again but your body was responding as he worked you. The wetness growing once more causing you to pant as he rubbed you with his long fingers. He slipped two of those skilled digits inside of you stroking your walls while circling your sensitive nub with his thumb. The General captured your ear lobe in his mouth nipping at it causing you to moan at this new onslaught of sensation. He moves forward pressing you in the tile wall as water poured over him and avoided you. His red hair plastered to his head dripping down his back. You wanted to run your hands through it desperately. Gathering as much courage a you can muster you leaned toward his ear. “I want to touch you.”

 

He freezes stilling his hand and moving his head from your neck to look at you as water falls into his face. He reaches up with his free hand turning the nozzle outward so he can look at you. “I’m sorry I just want to touch your hair or your arms. I know you don’t like it but I just I…never mind just forget it.” You try to pull away, but he has you trapped. His eyes are wide as he looks at you for a moment clearly shocked at your confession. “Alright.” He says quietly breaking the tense silence “But just my hair and arms.” You manage a soft smile trying to keep the pity you felt for him out of your eyes. He’d clearly suffered some sort of trauma. You wanted to comfort him and tell him you wouldn’t hurt him but knew this was not what he needed or wanted from you, so you kept it to yourself.

 

You slowly move your right hand to his forehead sweeping the hair back while running your fingers through the dripping wet locks. He shudders capturing your mouth in a deep kiss. You stop moving your fingers, but he breaks the kiss. “Don’t stop. Just. Uh. don’t stop.” You move your fingers to his hair again combing through it while moving your left hand to his bicep as he starts to pump his fingers into you again. You grip his bicep and his hair moaning wantonly lost in the sensation your eyes were closed focused on the feeling of him working you.

 

"Open your eyes" He orders. You do as you are told looking at him releasing your grip on his hair moving your hand to his biceps feeling the muscles work beneath them as he pleasured you. You look into his beautiful green eyes which look mystified. "I need my cock inside you." He says moving your hands to his shoulders. "Just do as I say. I'm not fond of this in such slippery conditions but I can’t wait." You nod as he pressed you into the shower wall running his cock up and down your entrance. He inserts the tip grabbing your left thigh and hitching it up around his waist giving him better access before thrusting into you.

 

You grip his biceps trying to steady yourself. Standing in a wet shower on the tips of your toes was dangerous. Luckily the General was pressed into you as hard as he could and remained steady. You wanted to move but knew if you did you could cause both of you to slip so you kept still as the General thrust into you. He wasn't as fast and hard as he'd been with you previously, but it was erotic. "Bite my neck." He asks as he nips at your neck. You are surprised but turned on at the thought.

 

Turning toward his neck you lick the water from it tasting the slightest hint of salt from his sweat that hadn't been washed away. Grazing your teeth along his neck then baring them to gently nip at the side of it where you are sure the collar of his uniform will cover it. He thrusts harder causing you to bite down a little more. You start to feel the heightening sensation as your pleasure neared its peak. Hux pressed into you further moving harder and faster sending you into a frenzy as your orgasm came quickly causing you to bite deeper into his shoulder near his neck instead of crying out. Tasting copper you realize you had broken the skin. The act seemed to send him over the edge too as he came inside you for the second time that night filling you full of his seed.  Thank the stars you had enough sense to have a birth control implant installed when you'd arrived at the First Order training base. You released his neck looking to see the damage you had done slightly ashamed and mostly worried you'd hurt him.

 

He remained inside you for a few minutes catching his breath as he softened before pulling out, letting you stand on two feet again and kissed you placing both hands on your face. You were utterly lost in this kiss. It was unlike any way he'd kissed you before, dare you say the kiss was almost passionate. He could probably taste the coppery taste of his own blood, but he didn't seem to mind. This man was absolutely insatiable you think when he finally breaks away to catch his breath. He just looks at you for a moment causing you to blush at the intensity as you try not to read the emotion on his face. "What the fuck are you doing to me?" He asks an obviously rhetorical question pulling you under the spray of the water once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is Reader doing to Hux? I think we all know but how is this going to play out? Reader might just be getting in over her head here.
> 
> Originally this chapter was well over 5000 words but I had to cut it down because that seem too long to me. Which is good news for you because chapter 7 is halfway complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Emmy__Lou, Cata_Lina and the 7 guests who left Kudos. Thank you all so very much. I appreciate them more than you know.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is mostly internal dialog. No real smut in this chapter just some nudity. Next chapter will have lots going on though so stay tuned.
> 
> I did the best I could with editing but I want to get this up before tonight because I have events all week. I'll go through and fix things that aren't quite right when I have a chance.

Chapter 7

 

After you had finished showering with the General he dried himself and slipped into the bedroom. You caught sight of yourself in the mirror and truly looked at your reflection for the first time in days. Your eyes were wide but there were dark circles forming from the exhaustion of everything you’d just been through. Your hair hung wet around your face, your neck and chest had a few red marks that were sure to bruise by morning, your lips were swollen, and pink but most alarming thing was that the woman staring back at you was just that, _a woman_. Sure, you had been of age for few years but you hadn't shed the very last of your youth until a few days ago. You honestly hadn't even known you liked sex or if it was something you wanted. Yet here you were fantasy realized as you stood in General Hux's bathroom feeling satiated and confident.

 

You had caused the General to lose himself in you, that was clear. He had boundaries and you'd pushed them. He’d let you have some of the control he'd craved. While you knew that you shouldn’t to continue to push him, it still felt empowering that you could do it. That is what made you feel like a woman. It made you feel like you had some tiny bit of control for the first time in your life. The thought of which both thrilled and terrified you. You knew you couldn't be in control here or with the General yet part of you now craved it and you weren't entirely sure what to do with this new realization.

 

You towel dried your hair enough to keep it from dripping down your back, dried the excess water from your skin and wrapped the soft black fabric around you. As you enter the bedroom you noticed the General had laid your dress across the bed, but he was nowhere to be found. You put the dress on tying the belt in a bow at the front as you entered the living area. The General was sitting at his dining table in a black long-sleeved sleeping top and black lounge pants with a small assortment of cheese, fruit and wine in front of him working on his Datapad. _Always working_ you think letting a small sigh escape. His work was never completed but you supposed being a General was an unending responsibility. You look to the food wondering for a second how he managed to get such fresh food aboard a Star Destroyer. _Must be a perk of being the General_ you think but your thoughts are interrupted. When he notices you, looking up from his Datapad he frowns "I do have a hair dryer." He states nodding to your wet locks. You bite the inside of your cheek. "I didn't want to go through your things." He shakes his head setting his Datapad on the table. “Care to join me?"  You hesitate "I was just going to go to bed." You admit gazing down at the polished black floor. "I understand, but if you'd like to stay, that would please me." You look back up at him noting his sincerity. "Okay." You reply offering a small smile taking the seat next to him.

 

He does look pleased as he pours you a glass of wine. "What time is it?" You ask him looking around for a chrono. "Late." He says sliding the glass of wine to you. "I probably shouldn't then." He just looks at you. "Would you if I told you I cancelled our early morning meetings?" You quirk an eyebrow at him "did you?" He nods. "Yes, It's late and even General's need rest." You take the glass feeling guilty for having kept him up. “I’m sorry.” You say taking a sip of the wine noticing how cool and crisp it was on your tongue. You hadn’t even realized how dry your mouth was until now. “For what?” he questions sliding the tray of food to you, but you silently refused it. His mouth presses into a hard line as he moves to grab a small glass of amber liquid next to his hand. You know it’s much stronger than the wine having seen your father and his former colleagues consume it on occasion.

 

“Just for keeping you up late.” You reply truthfully you knew you weren’t keeping him; he was keeping you, but you still felt compelled to apologize. He sets his glass down “I believe it is I who came to you and it is I who asked you to stay.” You take another refreshing sip of the wine hiding your elation at his admittance. Part of your inner conscience was screaming at you that this was dangerous. You shouldn’t be glad that he sought you out when the nature of your arrangement with him wasn’t meant to be emotional.

 

He downs the rest of his glass standing up. “Come.” He extends a hand to you. You down your wine just as he had done and take his hand. He pulls you up into an embrace kissing you for a moment. You catch the strong taste of the whiskey on his lips and tongue. “I can’t keep my hands off you.” He says breathlessly after pulling away. You bite your lip causing his eyes to darken. He runs a hand through his ginger locks looking conflicted for a few moments. Before he grabs your face pulling you back in for another kiss while pushing you toward his bedroom. Part of you is unsure if you can do this for a third time tonight but when you reach the bed he breaks the kiss pulling the covers from the bed then removes his shirt. You watch him trying to deny the fact that you were getting turned on once more by the sight of General Hux in his lounge pants his chest bare exposing the lean muscle. He sits on the bed pulling you to him crushing your torso against his face so that he was buried in your cleavage.

 

When he finally releases you, he unties the sash at your waist. You look down at his beautiful face trying to reject the intimacy of the situation, but the alcohol was dissolving your inhibitions and you supposed it was doing the same to him as well. He tugs your dress off and you are completely nude before him once more yet the shyness you had previously felt was gone. You found you felt confident as his eyes raked over your body. He pulls you into his lap grasping you firmly and before swinging you onto the bed. You land on the other side of him as he positions himself behind you his pants still in place.

 

He pulled the bed covers up over you both settling in behind you running his hands along the side of your body. You were shocked that this was occurring it felt like much more than you’d bargained for, but you liked it just the same. He buries his nose into your hair “Stay with me tonight?” you notice a tinge of desperation in his voice it makes your heart ache for him. You know this is a first for him, you can sense it. You can also sense a desire to be comforted you hadn’t thought he’d needed. It should have scared you, made you run from this room and tell him to send you away because you aren’t capable of comforting him when you feel so lost yourself. Yet you couldn’t do that you wanted to stay to try to be whatever he needs and hope that maybe through that can find your own purpose and fulfill your needs too. His breathing evens out as he drifts off his hand firmly grasping your waist keeping you against him. You smile letting a contented sigh escape closing your eyes willing sleep to take hold.

 

You awake early in the morning form the heat of the General who has an arm draped over your abdomen. Drawing in a deep breath you slide it from you removing the covers trying not to disturb Hux who looks so peaceful. Once you have moved from the bed without disturbing him you grab your dress, quickly putting it on and tying it to you. Pausing to glance at the General once more you see that some of his red hair has fallen in his face. Against your better judgement you reach out to brush it lightly to the side. He moves causing you to freeze hand outstretched, but he doesn’t wake. After a moment you back away on your toes taking care not to make a noise. It takes seconds for you to slip out of his apartment and across the corridor into your own. Feeling slightly sick. Unsure if it’s the wine you’d practically chugged a few hours ago or the unbidden feelings and emotions that had bubbled to the surface. You took a few steadying breaths to keep the tears at bay as you tried to convince yourself you felt nothing but physical attraction to the General. Whatever had transpired between the two of you was not real it was simply two people fulfilling physical needs with each other. Nothing more.

 

You change into shorts and a tank sliding into your cool bed wishing you’d had the guts to stay in the General’s warm bed until you both were rested but your dreams were too vivid to stay. He caused such emotional conflict in you it bled into your unconscious mind.  All your life you knew any sort of relationship or arrangement with a male would be complicated. The relationship with your father was such a complicated one, you respected him as your father, but you could say you did not love him, and you suspected he did not love you. In fact, you weren’t even sure you were capable of love yet here you were trying to convince yourself not to develop an emotional attachment to the General. He made you feel confident, beautiful and alive in a way no one had ever made you feel. You weren’t certain what exactly you were feeling for him, but you knew that if you didn’t put a stop to what you both were doing things would not turn out well for you.

 

 

You awake a few hours later to a message from the General and your heart sinks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux                

From: General A. Hux, First Order High Command

__

I will be away for an undetermined amount of time. I cannot have any personnel accompany me at this time, As I have not found the replacement for Lieutenant Grelsa to fill the position he assumed when you were promoted. I will place you there temporarily. I trust you can do the job effectively and I ask you report events aboard the bridge in a written briefing each evening.

_General Hux_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

You closed your eyes kicking yourself you had no idea he’d even needed to travel. Surely he would’ve had you arrange transport and set up meetings and itineraries. Either you are terrible at being his assistant or he needed to escape your situation for a while he figures out what to do. Part of you is relieved that he would be away. You needed time to sort yourself out and regroup. The emotions that were stirring inside of you needed to be dealt with or at the very least shoved back into their box and locked away.

 

You head to your former post feeling self-conscious. The General being off ship was a good thing for you but going back to your old post even temporarily felt like a failure of sorts. The good thing was that every person on the bridge had an essential job to do and were hyper focused on the task at hand so long as you kept your head down and did your work you should be able to get through the day. Yet as you took your position you felt the looks people were casting your way every few seconds. You did your best to ignore them. Working diligently accomplishing each task you had been assigned efficiently. You were honestly glad to have something that required focus, concentration and skill. The work you did for the General was mundane and could probably be accomplished with the help of a Droid. Part of you wished he would just let you continue with this position and get himself a droid for everything else, but the thought leaves a certain amount of sadness behind that you can’t seem to shake. You didn’t want the emotions that were stirring within you, but you did crave the physicality of your arrangement and would be upset to see it end. Not to mention that you’d be transferred to a base somewhere in the unknown regions to serve the First Order. There would be no more travelling the Galaxy and playing witness firsthand to the First Order Navy’s victories aboard a Star Destroyer.

The day passes without incident the ship was in tip top shape and the bridge crew had seen nothing out of the ordinary though you weren’t traveling the Galaxy you were maintaining positions in the unknown regions obviously under orders to stay and guard the planet Dextresa a newly acquired First Order planet with a large amount of raw material sought after to build a number of weapons. The planet had been ravaged by war within the planets of its system. The First Order had pushed back the invaders for a steep price of sixty percent of the material exports. The only reason you even knew this was because you had arranged the reports from the ground troops for the General. You were surprised this made you smile and supposed that being the General’s assistant was more interesting than you’d had given it credit for. It was inhabited the population was mostly human, and the once formidable military forces were weakened from years of war between the planets. They seemed to be a strong race of humans and you suspected the General was looking to capture infants and small children to continue to grow his Stormtrooper training program. The First Order Army was currently setting up a base on the planet and had requested The First Order Navy’s assistance to protect the planet from the constant onslaught of attacks by the other planets and pirates who tried to push the First Order out. In fact, you had discovered that there had been a battle last evening and that the General had been on the bridge up until moments before he’d arrived at your door. Flashes of the nights events went through your head at the thought of General Hux showing up at your door.

 

Once you were done with your duty and left the bridge you picked up a few normal officers’ uniforms from laundry grateful to get out of those damn heels and tight skirt and head to your quarters. You try to eat your meal, but you can’t seem to manage more than a few bites. You pick up your Datapad and type your report to the General and send it to him. It is kind of odd that he wants report of the day’s events from you seeing as there were logs he could access from his datapad at the touch of button. You try to read but can’t seem to focus so you decide to go for a workout. You manage to do some weightlifting before your run. Weightlifting isn’t really your favorite way to work out, but it was helpful. Eventually you are able to snag a machine and get a short run in before you are just too irritated to keep going. You aren’t really sure where the irritation has come from. Maybe it was the situation you had been put in or that the General was gone and quite possibly done with you and your arrangement, or the fact that you were craving his touch and the memories of the last few days were playing like a holovid on repeat in you head.

 

When you arrive back to you quarters you pop the cork on a bottle of wine you had acquired sometime ago drinking straight from the bottle. It wasn’t as good as the stuff you’d had with General, but it would do the trick. You have downed about half the bottle by the time you notice you have a notification on your datapad. You pick it up attempting to unlock it three times in your slightly intoxicated state and finally mange to do it on the third try taking another generous swig of the liquid as you celebrate your accomplishment. The message is personal. It had gone to your personal account that you rarely used. You open it shocked to see who it is from.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

To: You

From: Armitage Hux

 

Why did you leave this morning?

 

 

A.Hux

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Armitage? Interesting name._ you think while swaying a bit trying to sober yourself enough to reply.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: Armitage Hux

 

From: You

 

 

Couldn’t sleep. Didn’t wanna wake you.

 

Why didn’t you tell me you were going away? A heads up woulda been nice

 

 

You

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You are sure the message isn’t grammatically correct but in your current state you didn’t care much about grammar. You pull your work out clothes off leaving them scattered around the living room as you make your way to the refresher for a shower. It took you way longer than it should have, and you nearly fell a half a dozen time before you were done trying and got out. Tossing your wet hair up into a messy style and pulling a thin sleeping gown on that barely covered your buttocks because you are sure if you tried to put pants on you’d fall over.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: You

From: Armitage Hux

 

That information is classified.

 

Are you alright?

 

 

A.Hux

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Classified!_ You scoff. What was the point of being his assistant if even you did not know his whereabouts? You throw yourself on you bed typing a new reply.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: Armitage Hux

From: You

 

Yep! Jus fine

 

 

 

You

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reply comes only a few minutes later.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: You

From: Armitage Hux

 

why do I not believe you?

 

A.Hux

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

To: Armitage Hux

From: You

 

because I'm wee bit drunk

 

 

 

You

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

You’d tried to type intoxicated but spelling the word seemed too complicated. There was no instant reply this time. The next thing you note is your comlink at your bedside indicating you had a holo request. " _FUCK!"_ You exclaim briefly considering ignoring it but knew that he was the relentless type and would make contact in some manner if he truly wanted to. You click it on seeing the small Holo image of the General dressed in his uniform and greatcoat looking angry. An excited chill runs through you at the sight of him and you can't help imagining the kinds of things he'd do to you if he were here this moment. “Hello, General.” You say biting your lip as you sit up in your bed pulling your knees to your chest. “Why are you intoxicated?” He asks in a disapproving tone. You can feel his glare through the holo. “I don’t really know I just needed something to take the edge off.” You admit honestly. You were overwhelmed by all the changes that had occurred over the past few days and needed your brain to stop processing everything for a short while. You didn’t drink often but you had been drunk a few times and knew it was easy to forget your troubles when the alcohol took effect.

“Is that so?” you nod watching him stare at you. His face still looks stern as ever. “I am going to ask you not to consume alcohol again whilst I am away.”

You look from the holo hiding your face “I don’t see why it matters.” You mutter under your breath softly. “Excuse me?” You look back at him he is furious, and you are extremely grateful he’s not anywhere near you right now. “I’m sorry. I won’t drink anymore.” You say trying to dissolve some of the tension as an awful headache sets in. “I cannot be there to protect you right now and with Ren aboard the ship I cannot trust that he won’t take advantage of you.” You look at him confused for a moment “I wouldn’t do that; besides I haven’t seen him. I don’t want to fuck him.” You are getting angry again. It wasn’t as if you lacked self-control. Not to mention that you weren’t interested in the Knight in any sort of capacity. You tolerated him and respected him for his unofficial rank within the First order but you did not want to see him or be near him if you could help it.

 

He sighs clearly exasperated “Look I care about what happens to what is mine and until I decide otherwise you are _mine_. Just behave appropriately and take care of yourself until I get back.” _You were his? Like as in he processed you._ That wasn’t exactly a comforting thought, but it was true. He had gotten under your skin recently. Maybe it was because he was the only person you’d ever been with but you kind of liked the thought of being his even though you didn’t want to be owned. Then again the First Order had owned you for a little over two years and before that your father had owned you or at least treated you like he did. Maybe you were destined to always be owned by someone and you should just accept that fact. Only you didn’t like the feeling of apprehension it gave you.

 

He seemed to sense your inner conflict and continued “Look I just need to know that you are safe.” You nod “I will be, General.” You say trying to appear contrite. It has the desired effect and his face relaxes ever so slightly for just a fraction of a second before returning to his usual impassive expression “When I return this will not be forgotten” He warns staring at you for a moment

 

“Yes, Sir.” You nod secretly hoping that meant more of what had occurred last night. “General Hux.” You say catching him before he shuts down his com “Yes.” He says waiting for you to continue “Please be safe as well.” He looks taken aback before replying “I can assure you I am almost never safe, but I will return.” “Goodnight General.” You say shutting the comlink off. Your stomach is uneasy at the thought of the General never being safe but that was true of any military leader. He would always be a target with many enemies. You slip under the covers wrapping yourself in them trying to push the worry for _**your** General_ out of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Hux is away, Reader is gonna play. Now that she's kind of admitted she feels something for him. What do you think is going to happen next chapter?
> 
> I'll give you all a hint: A masked figure will make an appearance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DublinTess,SinisterScion, Honey_Baby_Bee,shotahime,Alladeline,LiraPond,Justforme89 and the 5 guests for the Kudos. I cannot tell you how much that means to me. Also to Cata_Lina and captainofmyheart your comments are appreciated more than I can even say Thank you for taking the time to leave them.
> 
> Alright so I didn't definitively say that there would be smut in chapter 8 but sad to say there will not be any in this chapter nor will we see the General. Fear not though he will be back next chapter and Reader is IN FOR IT.

Chapter 8

 

 

It had been a few days since you last talked to the General. You sent him a report every evening but had not even gotten a reply. You felt like whatever it was you'd had with him had been a dream. It was almost effortless for you to fall back into your old routine. The only thing you'd added was combat practice with the training droids in the evening. So, you could appease urge to hit something. You even had to check the fading bruises on your neck and breasts daily, as a reminder that you didn't dream the whole thing up.

On the sixth day of the General's absence as you were performing your duties trying to fight the constant loop of memories that came to you when your mind had the chance to wander. You notice the air on the bridge visibly shift. All of a sudden everyone stood a little straighter, the tension evident in their posture. You look around and spot the culprit immediately Kylo Ren had entered the bridge and was walking toward the Captain "Set Course for Starkiller Base." He ordered "But sir we are under strict orders to stay and guard this planet until the General's return. All available battle cruisers are elsewhere" The Captain suddenly got very red you suspected he was being force choked. "Who do you think I got the command from. The Supreme Leader wishes us to guard Starkiller Base. So. Set. The. Course" Ren growled releasing the man who collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Ren promptly turned on his heel, stalking halfway down the bridge coming to a stop in front of you as he slowly turned to face you. "What is _this one_ doing here?" He asks looking at your panicked face. Get another replacement for her. I'm taking her with me." You look around to your commanding officer who remains stoic nodding to Ren

 

"Yes, Lord Ren." He replies, "Go with Lord Ren." He commands to you using your name and title. You look at him with wide eyes and catch a hint of pity for the slightest second. Moving to exit your post, you follow Ren off the bridge.

 

It takes you no more than a few seconds to realize he's leading you to the General's office. _Was he back?_ Surely not or he would have visited the bridge already. Ren stops in front of the door opening it with a flick of his hand and ushering you inside. "Stay here." He says then closes it with another flick of his wrist. You try to engage the door to open but it doesn't budge. _Shit! I'm locked in._ you think walking over to the large window. The ship was moving as it prepared to jump to hyperspace. You watched the planet Dextresa disappear as the ship set course. Part of you wished you'd get to visit it one day. The images sent to the General were breathtaking.

 

The planet had a few nice beaches and a large mountain range that had extremely high elevations. Most of the planet was covered in flat land favorable for producing crops, even though their production was low due to the men being drafted to fight and leaving the farming to the women and children. The mountains provided mining opportunities as well, but it was impossible for miners to stay in the mines as attacks where a common occurrence. Back in the days of the Empire the planet would have been leached of all its resources and left desolate, but The First Order needed to exploit its resources to continue growing and build loyalties. Not to mention being on the precipice of Galactic war meant the First Order wouldn't be able to spare the time or personnel to rob the planet of its valuable commodities.  The people were actually very receptive of the First Order's occupation of Dextresa as their planet had seen constant battle for years. It seemed they were willing to pledge their loyalty to the Order That combined with the genetically strong humans could prove to be a valuable asset for years to come. The General didn't have to tell you any of this either you had deduced as much as a result of your father's instruction of military tactic, strategy and your economic studies. The transmissions you had compiled seemed to cement your thinking even though you hadn't seen the General's notes or responses.

 

You were deep in thought when you hear the distinctive _whoosh_ of the door open but this time it wasn't Ren it was a Chrome Stormtrooper you knew to be the infamous Captain Phasma. You immediately stand at attention as you are regarded by the Captain.

 

"Hello, again" the Captain says the voice is unmistakably female noticeable even through the distortion her helmet provided and there was something familiar about it too but you couldn't quite place it. "I apologize, Captain. Have we met?"

 

She removes her chrome helmet revealing an attractive face with short blond hair. You recognize her as the tall blonde from the training room. "Oh, that was you?" You exclaim shocked she had come to you at all now. She nods "Yes, I had heard the General had a new assistant and wanted to check you out for myself." You nod wondering why she cared. "You see General Hux and I have a history and I like to learn about who he chooses to spend time with. Not everyone has the best intentions, you know?" You nod again unsure of how to respond wondering if she thought you had mal intent toward the General.

 

You decide to tell her that you don't "I don't have any intentions toward the General aside from serving him the best I can, in my service to the First Order." She smiles "Oh, I know. Truthfully I was immediately impressed by you. I think you have potential which is why I am here." You raise your brows while your eyes go wide at her confession. "Oh?"

 

She sits in a chair at the small sitting area where you used to work when General Hux needed you to do administrative work for him. You move too, sitting on the leather sofa keeping as much distance between the two of you as possible. While also not wanting to be rude by standing over her.

 

"Look I can see you know my reputation, but I am here because I have a proposition. Well actually Kylo Ren made the proposition. I am just a tool, I suppose." You frown, your confusion was surely be evident on your face.

 

She continues "He seems to think you have some potential in the First Order and wants me to test your skill. You see the training room combat simulations and droids record all simulations and yours have been especially skilled lately. Ren thinks I should test you to see what other skills you have. Apparently he thinks you aren't being properly utilized."

 

You sit with this For a moment wondering exactly what he wants you to do and what you could possibly do to be effectively 'utilized' _._ _Did he want you to fight this war on the front lines? Or was there another purpose he had in mind? Did this mean he wanted you to leave your position under the General? To join him perhaps._ The thought fills you with anxiety. You definitely did not want **_anything_** to do with Kylo Ren.

 

Which had you wondering why Phasma was here and why not Ren "So why did he send you?" You ask not meaning to sound insulting but none the less you're sure it came across that way. She looks at you pointedly "The General doesn't trust him. If he found out Ren was alone with you it would spell disaster for their already strained working relationship. He does however trust me to an extent and would not be so upset if I tested you. He can be quite jealous and wouldn't exactly perceive me as a threat to you like he does Ren.  In any case even if he did perceive me as a threat, I can take the heat."

 

You drop your gaze fidgeting with your hands trying to figure out what exactly she was implying or what tests they wanted you to perform. "Okay so what exactly do you have in mind?"  You ask interested in what they wanted you to do. She smiles "I'd just like to see you shoot a blaster, yield a few weapons and do some hand to hand combat." You furrow your brows "It's that all? I figured it would be much more complicated than that " she gives you a look and you realize it is more complicated than that "Kylo Ren will be there too huh?" She nods moving to stand and replaces her helmet. "We'll start right away. Follow me." She says her voice much colder than it was two seconds ago.

 

You follow her down the corridors to the lift. Noticing the way people shrank back when they saw her coming. She seemed as formidable as Ren but without the senseless destruction. You tried to remain impassive but weren't sure if your eyes were giving away the fear that was coursing through you. It's not as if you really had a choice and honestly what did they stand to gain by testing you? Not only that but if General Hux finds out about this and you are damn positive he will. What kind of disaster could that spell for you? Your arrangement seemed in a delicate state at the moment and adding more complications would surely spell disaster for you.

 

It wasn't long before you arrived at your destination. You knew where you were immediately it was the range they used for target practice. The Stormtroopers used this area quite often, but the officers never ventured to this part of the ship. You entered behind her hearing the telltale sign of the blasters being fired. Though as the Stormtroopers take notice of Captain Phasma the sound dies out completely and they all seem to stand at attention. “Clear this area!" She booms and the Stormtroopers immediately file out of the shooting range as quickly as possible. You try to shrink into the wall willing none of them to take notice of you but it's not as if you'd known they had even seen you. Their helmets as always gave nothing away. You should feel superior in this moment and you knew that you technically were but part of why you were here wasn't sitting well.

 

The General wouldn't necessarily disapprove of you being _here_ in this location. However, since Kylo Ren had orchestrated this he would not have approved of the reasons for you being here. Which was still unclear to you? You were trained and physically fit, yes. Though you were nowhere near the soldier that these Stormtroopers were. What exactly did he think you had to offer the First Order other than the services you were currently providing?

 

The Captain stops in front of a stall that didn't go appear to have been used when you'd arrived. "I just want to see you shoot the target." She says handing you a blaster. You nod biting your lip. It had been awhile since you had fired one. You had learned the basics from your father and had passed the tests provided by the First Order but hadn't needed to fire one yet. You check the blaster testing its weight in your hand aiming it ahead then click the safety. It was well maintained you could see that, and it pleases, you poorly maintained blasters were a nuisance.

 

You step forward planting your feet like your father had taught you and blow out a deep breath closing your eyes, willing his instruction to come back to you. Extending your arm, you fire a rapid series of shots steadily tuning the sounds around you out. You've fired a little over a dozen shots when you finally step away engaging the safety on the warm firearm and setting it down.

 

You had gotten every single major organ on the target including the heart twice. A small smile of triumph plays on your lips. Your father's teachings had stuck with you and you were thrilled that you hadn't lost this skill in your complacency with your life aboard this ship.

 

You spin to look at Captain Phasma who is stock still, regarding the target. After a few minutes she engages a button on the wall next you, bringing the target forward. "Impressive." She stated pulling the target from its fasteners and regards it closely "you went for a shot to the jugular?" You let a little laugh escape. "Well every species has a different anatomy but a shot to the neck can be fatal for most. I just hit as many weak points as possible. If I shoot, I don't shoot to injure. I am shooting to kill, and I will make sure that my target has no chance of firing on me as a last stitch effort to take me down in their final moments." She makes a sound that sounds like a snort "who taught you to shoot?" You grimace "My father. He was an Imperial officer. He trained me in what he knew which was combat, shooting, military tactic, strategy and war." She looks at you cocking her head to the side as if reevaluating her first impression. Even though her helmet gives no hint of this you're sure that her face would.

 

"I can see why Ren has taken an interest in you. He's right. You have many talents we were not made aware of. Would you like to show me what you can do in combat now?"  You chew on your cheek trying to hide your apprehension at the mention of what Ren thinks. You were honestly happy with being the General's assistant and having him _utilize_ you. However, there was a small part if you that was excited about the prospect of doing something new, something exciting and maybe even adventurous.

 

The combat arena she led you too was in the same sector. It surprised you that she was doing this in the area where so many could have easily viewed what you were up to. Especially if you were bested. You hadn't really had a lot of practice against different opponents though your father had taught you many different fighting styles both with the use of weapons and without. You really didn't recall everything he'd taught you since it had been years, but you knew enough to defend yourself. Your combat practice these last few days hadn't really been to sharpen your skills. It was more or less that you needed the physical release of hitting something. You weren't quite sure where it had come from, but it seemed to have been more apparent since General Hux's absence.

 

As you follow Captain Phasma to the arena a thought suddenly strikes you. "I'm not really dressed for this." You say around and she turns to you. "You'll do fine. Those uniforms allow more movement than you think."

 

You purse your lips, knitting your eyebrows while pondering the statement for a moment. If you ever needed to engage in combat you were going to be in uniform and while the one Hux had you wear wouldn't do this one would. It might slow you down as it was heavier than your training clothes, but you could fight in it. You nod accepting her remark and proceed into the arena. Just as you are wondering who you will be facing off against the hair on the back of your neck starts to stand on end. You spin around looking for him and find he's leaned against one wall looking straight at you. Blanching you feel the same sense of unease he always seemed to stir in you when he was near. You hear Captain Phasma talk to another person at one end of the Arena and a Stormtrooper enters the other side of the platform.

 

 _Great!_ You think. You were not going to be able to anticipate their moves with the armor and helmet in place but you would have the advantage of speed so that would be your crutch in this decidedly unfair fight.

 

The Captain gives a nod and the trooper is on the offensive stomping toward you. He makes a move to grab you but you duck backing up while keeping your arms above you to protect your face. It appears as if he was just going to try to capture you instead of throwing actual punches. The trooper tries again, and you dart to the side. You could see there was nowhere to hit without causing yourself injury, so you kept dodging his attacks using your speed to tire him out.

 

Eventually his movement slows as you dart around the arena dodging, ducking and blocking every attempt the trooper tried to capture and subdue you. He had not hit you and you weren't sure if it was that he had been ordered not to or if you were truly able to thwart his every attack.

 

After a few more minutes you saw your opening his footwork was sloppier, and his boots and armor seemed to weigh on him the longer he went on trying to attack you. He couldn't be an experienced soldier and was likely a trainee which meant he probably wouldn't anticipate your attack.

 

The next time he lunged at you you ducked quickly spinning around until you were behind him in all of a second before he realized what you'd done you plant a kick squarely at the small of his back watching him stumble forward. You smile noticing you'd knocked the wind out of him and land a kick to the back of his knee causing him to tumble forward. Dropping low you sweep your leg out beneath his feet causing him to land on his front face down but before he could recover you put your boot on the back of his neck between his helmet and armor pressing firmly you hear a muffled cry escape his compressed throat. He knew he'd been defeated.

 

You look up to Phasma with a slightly smug smile on your face. "Well done." She says clearly expecting you to let the trooper up but you don't instead you press your foot harder into his neck. Listening to the distorted gurgle beneath the helmet. It would be so easy to at this angle you were small yes but the neck was fragile and if you put enough of your weight into it you were sure you could crush his trachea and snap his vertebrae. You hear Phasma call your name. Snapping you out of your sinister thoughts.

 

Stumbling backwards you release the trooper who seems to be alive but unconscious from the restricted air supply. _Where had that come from?_ You gasp as you stumble backward, thinking of how close you were to killing him. Looking up in horror you see Kylo Ren regarding you his arms crossed against his chest his posture threatening. _Had he done that? Had he planted the murderous thoughts in your mind?_ You bite back nausea, disgusted with yourself.

 

The other Stormtroopers were carrying their comrade off the arena platform when you spoke next your voice was surprisingly even. "Captain, will that be all? I think I'd like to retire to my quarters now." The Captain nods "Until tomorrow. I assure you this time I'll make sure you are more evenly matched." You shake your head you were not doing that again. You were not going to entertain this sick game Ren was playing.

 

You walk briskly back to the lift then traverse the corridors at a record pace noting people do move out of your way much like they had for The General, Phasma and Ren. You don't know if people knew what you'd just done even though you are sure news doesn't travel that fast. Or if you had the demeanor that said you had no patience to deal with anyone right now and that they'd answer to the General of they got in your way. Or maybe, just maybe you looked formidable enough to take them Whatever the case you make it to your apartment in a matter of minutes engaging the door lock.

 

You wished the General was back, more than anything you wished he were here to put a story the Kylo Ren and his evil antics. That was too far. You knew he had some sort of sick mind but why would he want you to kill a Stormtrooper for no reason. How was he even able to influence you to do that. It just didn't seem fair, there was no way to win against him and now you were in serious danger. The only way to stop him would be to come clean to the General and as much as the thought pained you to think about. It would be better for you both if he sent you away. Perhaps you could even go to the planet Dextresa since their operations were so new. You are sure you could be of use there and the planet was beautiful. Or maybe you could transfer to another Star Destroyer far away from Kylo Ren?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot thickens. What is going to happen now?  
> I can assure you of one thing the General will be back and there will be smut.
> 
> Also I couldn't resist adding Phasma in, I love her character.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank all of those who have taken the time to read this. To those who left Kudos Audrey66quinn, Stiletto Ren (Stiletto 929), AZDragon, Lemaris, Fluffinator, Ana456 and the 4 guests who left Kudos you all are awesome. I still can't believe people are reading so your appreciation means a lot. To those who took the time to comment: Thank you for your kind words and excitement. You all made my day and made writing this chapter so quickly possible.
> 
> The General is back in this chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy this one was fun to write but it took a lot of editing.
> 
> Warning:Smut/NSFW content, punishment, whipping, Dom/Sub, hands bound behind back, blindfolded, hair pulling, aggressive smut so be warned. Also a bit of Fluff.

Chapter 9

 

* * *

 

 

 

You look at the Chronometer on your bedside it reads 0238. Sleep had not come easily and when you had managed to fall asleep it had been fitful. "Damn it!" you mutter to yourself throwing back the cover and getting out of bed. You bound into the kitchenette to make some Jeru tea. It had been a while since you needed it. The last time you'd made the tea you were still in your first few months aboard the Finalizer and found it difficult to get used to the wake and rest cycles without the sun. It took months of meditation and Jeru tea which had a calming effect, to finally iron out your rhythm enough that you had some semblance of a sleep schedule. However, you had been up all hours of the day and night recently, you feared you'd need to start a routine again soon to get your mind to calm enough for sleep to come to you.

 

You ruffled through the cabinets trying to remember if you had put it away after your items had been moved. It seemed you didn't have it, causing you to wonder if it had been confiscated. Eventually you settle on some tarine tea which was not going to help you sleep but it was the only tea you had available.

 

Once it was made you sipped it carefully and opened your Datapad. There was a message alert on screen, butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you opened the message.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux

 

 

From General A. Hux, First Order High Command

 

 

I hope you have a good reason for not sending me your briefing. Or else I will be forced to take actual disciplinary action.

 

 

General Hux

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A chill runs through as you think of the implications of your failure. The time the message had been received was only a few hours ago. You decide to reply hoping that he wouldn't read it for a while. So, you could formulate some sort of plan or at least a decent explanation.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: General A. Hux, First Order High Command

 

 

From: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux

 

 

I am very sorry General. Unfortunately, I was removed from my post by Kylo Ren after he informed the Captain to head to Starkiller Base under the orders from Supreme Leader Snoke himself. I was then detained in your office by Kylo Ren. Questioned by Captain Phasma and forced to fight a Stormtrooper to 'show off my skills'. I left as soon as I was able and locked myself in my quarters. I apologize for not informing you promptly of what transpired today; I was not myself.

 

 

You

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You take a deep breath trying to steady your nerves. This was not going to go over well at all. For some unknown reason you couldn't seem to follow his simple requests, wait no they weren't requests they were orders to stay out of harm's way. True nothing damaging had happened aside from an emotional and mental manipulation of your brain. You were about to take a sip of your tea when you heard a loud brisk knock on your door. The sound startled you from your thoughts causing you to jump and spill your tea all over yourself, the table and your Datapad.

 

"Shit, shit, shit." You exclaim trying to wipe the tea from your Datapad with the dry corner of your shirt ignoring the burn of the hot liquid for the moment. The knock sounds again this time even louder and your heart starts pounding in your chest. "Just a moment you call." Wondering if your quarters were soundproof. Your thin white tank was soaked in tea as were your linen sleep shorts. You really couldn't answer the door like this. It was indecent and whoever was behind it would see more than they bargained for, or if it was the person you _least_ wanted to see you weren't about to be caught dead standing before him in your current state.

 

"Give me a few more moments." You call as a loud banging knock pounds on your door. You start toward the bedroom, but the door opens before you've even taken two steps in that direction. You turn away quickly trying to conserve as much of your dignity as possible. "Look I really need to get dressed whoever you are so please just wait outside." You hear the doors close and the lock engage. You know they are still here, but your muscles are frozen in fear.

 

Suddenly you feel a hand grasp the hair at the back of your head and pull you aggressively toward their hard body. The cry if pain you let out is followed by a pitiful whimper as the lips of your assailant find your ear. "You are in so much trouble!" he says in a low menacing growl, tugging angrily on your hair again.

 

You shudder as a black gloved hand runs lightly over your body while his other hand remains at the base of your skull gripping your tresses in a painful grasp. Your body is humming with a mixture of fear and arousal. Your nipples are at attention, goosebumps spread across your skin. The fact was that even though you were in pain and scared out of your mind you were also incredibly turned on.

 

His hand trails up your abdomen running over the wet, tea stained fabric. "What is this all over you?" His voice asks in a low, threatening tone. You swallow "T-t-tea." You stutter as a hand dips into your cleavage. Grazing your breasts in the barest of touches. He removed his hand slowly bringing it to his face to sniff. Your breathing shallows when you hear him stick a finger in his mouth then pull it out with an exaggerated, wet pop. "Huh, Interesting." He says sounding slightly surprised about something. You shiver from your now cool clothing that was clinging to your sensitive skin combined with the stickiness from the sugar you'd sweetened your tea with. "Please, let me go." you whimper desperately."Why should I do that?" He growls but his grip on your hair does loosen marginally. You squirm "because I am pretty sure I burned myself."

 

The hand in your hair releases its grip instantly. As the other spins you around to face him. Your breath catches when you glance at him. He looks just as handsome as you remember his fiery red hair glistening under the light, green eyes regarding you darkly but with a hint of concern, domineering posture and his angular jaw hard set to show his displeasure with you. He was even wearing a black silk robe. Not his usual uniform but _a robe._ You bite your bottom lip hard, drinking him in. He looked hot in that robe and part of you felt scandalized that he was not only wearing that here, but he wore it in the corridor where someone could have seen.

 

His eyes seem to scan over your body as well his face remaining blank but the sound of his breath rate increasing tells you he's feeling a similar lust. The thought does things to you causing that reaction in your core you'd missed oh so much.

 

"Well,” he says after a moment expecting something to happen though you aren't sure what. "Uh, I'm sorry General. Was I supposed to do something?" He scoffs stepping into you grasping the bottom hem of your shirt and tugging it off swiftly. The action causing you to wince in pain as the sticky fabric pulls the injured skin. He doesn't react to your pain in the slightest as he pulls your shorts off peeling them down your thighs until they fall at your bare feet. You look down to see several patches of blotchy red skin covering your breasts, abdomen and thighs. It wasn't really all that bad, but it did sting a little.

 

He shakes his head at you while he tugs his gloves off. You wonder why he wore them, suspecting he was a germaphobe. Then again you'd seen him do some filthy things to you so maybe not. He sets them on the table looking at the mess of your spilled tea. "What are we going to do about you?" He asks walking into the kitchenette to retrieve a cloth. You simply watch him warily as he turns the faucet on at the sink wetting the cloth.

 

"Come here." He commands. You take a step out of your shorts then slowly make your way to him. He takes the towel dabbing your red skin softly. "I told you to be safe and you weren't. I told you to stay away from Ren and you didn't, I ordered you to give me a briefing of each day and you did not comply. You, my dear, are way too defiant and I think it's high time I show you who is in charge." You look down trying to show him you were remorseful. “Yes, Sir.” You reply. “Good. Does this hurt?” He asks grazing the red skin on your breasts. Your shake your head “It’s not so bad.”

 

He sets the cloth down on the counter behind you then moves closer pushing you against it. He leans toward your mouth, planting a hand in either side of the counter trapping you there. His mouth is on yours a second later kissing you greedily forcing his tongue in your mouth. You kiss him back groaning into his mouth. You had missed this contact more than you had been able to admit to yourself and it seems the feelings were mutual as he moves his hands over your body down to your ass that was covered in the thin black linen of your undergarments. He continues to kiss you roughly groping your ass cheeks, nipping at your lip with a soft lusty growl every so often.

 

Abruptly you feel him lift you and set you on the counter. You gasp against his mouth in surprise. He was stronger than he looked. He breaks the kiss moving to your throat nipping and sucking hungrily as he trails his hot, wet mouth downward. Every time he makes contact with a bit of the slightly scalded flesh you shiver. It wasn’t that it was too painful, but the mixture of pleasure and pain was delicious in a way that fueled your desire even more than you had remembered. You were wet between your legs almost positive there was a wet spot forming counter you were sitting on. He seems to realize this grazing his tongue over the cloth with a low hum of approval making you to squirm at the contact.

 

The General grabs your underwear and yanks them off causing you to slide to the edge of the counter. He is on his knees in front of you and you can’t help but feel your heart skip a beat. This was not going the way you imagined it would, but you weren’t going to complain. The sight of him kneeling so close to your naked core had you breathless with anticipation.

 

He smirks, looking up at you lifting your legs over his shoulders and devours you with his mouth. His tongue works you, alternating between licking and sucking at your clit and folds or teasing your entrance while he rubs his nose against you. The obscene noises from how wet you were spurning you on even more until you were panting and moaning. The ascension to your orgasm gaining traction with every movement of his mouth on your cunt. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before you can feel the fluttering that you were beginning to recognize precedes your climax. Suddenly his mouth is gone from your core as he stands licking his lips. You slip off the counter landing on your feet with a whine of protest “Why?” You cry pouting your lip. You had been so close and now you were left feeling confused and frustrated. You watched the General lick your juices form his face paying no mind to you sulking like a child in front of him. He just looks at you for a moment clearly not amused suddenly you did feel like an errant child about to be punished for their wrong doings.

 

He doesn’t say a word to you instead reaches into the pocket of his robe producing silk rope and a dark cloth. “Turn around.” He orders. You do as you are told turning to face the counter trying to quell the frustration you are feeling with being denied your climax. He grabs your wrists handling them roughly as he binds them with the rope tying it tight. He tests it by yanking you back and you wince. Any resistance would be uncomfortable for you. Next you feel his hands near your face placing the black cloth over your eyes and securing it in a knot at the base of your skull. You cannot see a single thing and the thought is suddenly terrifying. Your sense of sight and ability touch with your hands being denied to you was not exactly something you were keen on at this moment.

 

General Hux leans into your ear brushing his lips against it softly “I told you I wouldn’t forget your transgression; I fully intend to punish you for your insubordination. Do you understand?” You nod but he doesn’t seem to accept the nonverbal reply as he yanks the restraints at your wrists again. “Yes, General.” He hums in your ear “That’s a good girl.”

 

He leads you, forcing you to walk backwards as he guides you by the restraints. You can sense that you are being tugged across the living area heading toward your bedroom. He manages to guide you around all the obstacles on your way to the bedroom easily, even as he was tugging you backwards.

 

When you get to the bedroom he pushes you around so that you could walk towards the bed. When you feel the bed against your thighs you stop waiting for him to instruct you but instead you feel him shove you on to the bed. You try to wiggle to the middle of the bed. You can’t tell if you were successful, but the General did not stop your or guide you, so you hope you had accomplished your task. The weight on the bed shifted, the sensation of warm skin on either side of your thighs surprised you it seems as I the General was straddling the backs of your thighs. You bite your lip imagining how hot he would look in that position and how his eyes would be alight with some sort of dark intention.

 

“Bring your wrists up to the middle of your back.” He says his voice dark and commanding. You gulp moving them as far as you could in the direction he’d asked you to. The ropes biting at your skin in that position making you wonder if it would leave marks on you. There is a flurry of movement behind you, you’d guessed it was him removing his robe. “General.” You whine desperately, the anticipation of what he was going to do was too much for you and your need was making you desperate for him to touch you again. The desire you felt pooling between your legs and dripping on to the bed.

 

“Hush!” He barks “Or I will gag you too.” You bite your tongue to keep from saying anything else. You weren’t exactly opposed but you weren’t sure you could handle the time it would take to accomplish that action. Something foreign trails along you back its not soft but not firm either you get the vague impression it’s a small whip of some sort.

 

“Do you feel that?” he asks as he trails the item down your body “Yes, Sir!” you squeak.” This is my favorite whip. It’s called the cat.” He breathes the excitement audible in his voice. He trails it lightly over your body you feel multiple cords of leather or a tough fabric glide across your lower back. " I want to whip you with it. You need to learn some obedience when you are not in my presence. You are such a good girl for me, but I need to you to do what I ask when I am not around. Do you understand?” You shudder at the implications of what he was saying to you. It is true you loved to please him and the reap the rewards of his pleasure but when you were away from him you seemed to find yourself doing things that were the opposite of his wishes.

 

“Yes.” You whisper ready to take your punishment. Wondering if you actually liked being punished. He smacks you with the whip lightly “Yes, What?”

 

You yelp. “Yes, General, Sir. I deserve this.” He lets a deep shuddering breath loose and you feel his cock twitch against your inner thigh. Your mouth dries when you feel the whip disappear from your skin “How many lashings do you think you deserve?” He asks prolonging the inevitable. “I-I Don’t know, Sir. That’s for you to decide.” “Hmm, yes you are right. It is.” Without any warning you feel the smack. It is a very different sensation from the riding crop, the pain was more widespread and less concentrated in one spot. It stung in several place over your ass, but it wasn’t all too unpleasant to you. “I think Five more will suffice.” He says trailing the whip over you again lightly. “Would you like count them for me?” You nod unable to speak at the moment knowing that his question was not actually a question, but a command disguised as such. The whip disappears then immediately comes down again increasing the sting from the first one “One.” You cry weakly.

 

He pulls it away again and comes down on your lower back this time. You jump, the pain was a little more intense there. “Two” You breathe through your clenched jaw. He removes it again then comes down on the side of your ass “Three” You cry out the pain becoming a little more intense but still causing desire to flare deep within you. You missed the next warning “Four” That one was on your ass again, causing you to moan. The fifth one comes down a bit lower on your ass one the cords landed between your legs "five!"

 

He makes a move to touch you. “Again, please.” You ask panting. “Hit me again.” “Oh?” His voice is surprised but he complies hitting you again in the same spot. You cry out loudly tears stinging the corners of your eyes. “Again.” Hit whips you again. “One more.” You cry your voice sounding harsh to your own ears. “I think that’s enough.” He warns his voice tinged with concern. “Please.” You beg him. He sighs granting your request sending one last hard lashing down across your ass. You whine feeling a tingle all over, it was a new sensation. You had to admit that you were deriving a certain amount of masochistic pleasure from this.

 

You are so lost in the sensation of your body you almost don’t notice the General ripping your blindfold off. You blink letting your eyes adjust to the bright lights of your bedroom, while he works the binding making quick work of the knot freeing your hands. You are momentarily stunned he was freeing you but roll onto your tender back wincing from the pain. He looks at you for a moment searching your eyes for any fear or regret, seeming satisfied when he finds no hint of either in your features. You weren't having any regrets; you just needed a release at this point.

 

” Are you okay?” he asks warily. A playful smile graces your lips. “I won’t be if you don’t fuck me.” His green eyes flash with relief, then glass over with lust. He needed to be inside of you just as badly as you needed him. He crushes his mouth to yours guiding his dick to you soaking entrance. _There is no going slow at this point_. you think as you feel him ram into you. “fuck!” He cries lost in the sensation of being sheathed completely in your slick heat. He doesn’t waste any time before thrusting into you rapidly.

 

You had already been so close to an orgasm that you came immediately your insides clenching around him as he moaned burying his face into your neck as you rode out the waves of pleasure. Once you had calmed some Hux changed positions grabbing your ankle and placing it on his shoulder to provide a deeper angle. You cried out in ecstasy as he slammed into you feeling the building sensation again. "I want." He gasped "you." A moan "to touch me."  

 

You looked up at him shocked that he was asking. “where?" You ask attempting to mask your eagerness. "I don't care." He breathed.

 

It took you minute to figure out where to put your hand before realizing that this position didn't allow you enough movement. He realized this as well and pulled you up into a sitting position so that you were straddling him before slamming you back down on him. Instinctively you gripped his bicep in one hand steadying yourself. Feeling the sting from the welts on your ass as he gripped your cheeks guiding you in and out as you rode him.

 

Your other hand trailed his back running up and down his spine with your nails. "Scratch me." He growled nipping at your bottom lip. You complied digging your nails into his skin as you bounced up and down on his cock. The friction and angle you had created stimulating your clit. You could hear the high- pitched, breathy moans getting louder as you neared your second orgasm. "Cum for me, baby." He whispers against your ear causing you to climax on command dragging your nails roughly down his back. You screamed, nonsense as he found his release. Hux's cock pulsing, while he continued pumping his seed into you. You remained in your position kissing each other passionately while you both rode out the waves of pleasure.

 

 

 

The elation you felt at the General's return must have been written all over your face you think as you showered. You couldn't help but hum to yourself in satisfaction while you rinsed your hair relishing the stinging pain in your buttocks and back as the water hit the welts just right. You didn't take long because you weren't sure if Hux was out there waiting for you. You did take the time dry your hair enough to pass for visibly dry since he'd hinted he didn't like wet hair last time you had been together. Donning a short satin number, you walked into the bedroom to find Hux resting on the side of your bed closest to the door with his hands behind his head and your blanket draped across his waist.

 

You bite your lip committing the sight of him lounging in your bed to memory. "Hey, You." He says lazily appraising your attire. You smile walking over to the bed. "Are you not starting your day?" You ask taking notice that the clock read 0456. "No, I am not expected until well after late morning." You sigh with relief climbing into bed next to him. "So, you’re staying here? With me?" He turns on his side propping himself on one elbow "do you not want me here?" He raises an eyebrow. " No, no! I do I just figured you'd want to sleep in your own ridiculously comfortable bed over my small mediocre one."

 

He chuckles tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear before placing a chaste kiss upon your lips. "True my bed is much larger but yours is warmer. I'd like to stay if you're extending the invitation." You don't answer him verbally, opting to just snuggle into him. He seems to take the hint, wrapping his arms around you he inhales your scent.

 

You left out a contented sigh savoring the feel of the General's arms around you. "You know it's my favorite." He murmurs into your hair. "What is?” you ask sleepily. "Tarine Tea." He says kissing the back of your head. You open your eyes replaying the conversation for your fatigued brain. _Did he just offer a bit of personal information to you?_

 

You smile "Mine too." He hums into your hair softly "You are one of a kind." His arms clutch you tighter against his naked body as he drifts off to sleep. Your last thought before you followed suit was that you were never going to survive the inevitable fallout from this thing you were doing with the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I disappoint? I was originally going to have it be way more intense but I cut it down in favor of something a little less kinky and a little more intimate. They are happy to see each other after all even if neither of them can admit it.
> 
> Fun fact. As I was writing the beginning of the chapter and researching some sort of Star Wars equivalent of sleepytime or nighttime soothing tea I came across a Wookiepedia stub about Tarine Tea being Armitage Hux's favorite drink so I had to add it in. Another fun fact is you can actually order it at Docking Bay 7 Food and Cargo at Oga's Cantina in Disneyland's Galaxy's edge as a breakfast option. The menu states it's Gold Peak unsweetened Tea with peach,huckleberry mint. My husband and I are going to Disneyland specifically to visit Galaxy's edge in October and I fully intend on ordering that tea while we are there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ohnomeg (dagiel), Ilovesreading1205 and the guest for the Kudos. I really appreciate them. To those who commented thank you for your continued support and taking the time comment on this it means the world to me.
> 
> More smut/NSFW content Check the tags for specifics.
> 
> We are starting out with a little Hux POV I wrote because I could not get it out of my head. Its not going to be a regular thing but I couldn't help myself this time.

Hux POV excerpt:

 

 

Hux stirred sometime later feeling the most content he could ever remember feeling. _That beautiful woman had captivated him._ You were such natural submissive and held a true innocence trusting him with every act. Your blind faith in him and willingness to accept his predilections without protest or any real reluctance was on a level he’d never quite experienced. You seemed to just accept him for who he was and what he liked. Sure, you were defiant in a way you weren’t even aware of but that had him wondering if you didn’t have the makings of a leader in you. Your knowledge was undeniable he’d poured over your exams and watched all the holos of your simulations and even the ones Phasma had recorded the previous evening. You had been spectacular and while he wasn’t keen on the idea of you training for a leadership role that Ren and Phasma seemed to think you would fit he couldn’t deny your ability. You were strong and fierce yet lacked the self-assurance that you’d need to lead. You could however prove to be a great assassin but the thought of directly putting you in the perilous situations that position entailed was abhorrent.

 

He knew he should use you for a greater purpose, that you could be a valuable tool in this war, but he was a selfish man. He wanted to keep you with him, to keep you safe, to come to you every evening and fuck you senseless. He wanted to hold you like he was now, he wanted to watch you smile and laugh, he wanted you to be his. He needed you to be his and while the he knew his infatuation with you was crossing boundaries he’d set long ago he couldn’t help himself. You would hurt him just as everyone he’d ever cared about had but damn it if he didn’t want you anyway. He had been with others up until this point, but those arrangements never seemed to last very long once they got a taste of what he likes. His last assistant had tried but he wasn’t discreet about his position and was killed for his betrayal. Not that Hux cared much for him anyways, he was expendable. They all had been.

 

 

Hux takes deep breath trying to convince himself he had to push his thoughts of you aside. If he was going to rule the galaxy someday that he could not afford weaknesses and distractions. He needed to win this war at all costs and if he continued this arrangement he had with you he was sure he wouldn’t be able to win. Just as he was preparing to slip out of your bed he heard the most beautiful sound escape your lips, oh stars you said his name. Not his title or his surname but his actual name, in a soft breathless whisper as you slept. He closed his eyes trembling as he came to the realization that he needed to hear you say his name again. It was too late now, the die had been cast and he was sure you were going to break him, His father had tried, Ren was trying, but it would be you that would do it and he would let you if only to hear his name grace your lips once more. He was lost to you now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 10

 

 

You awoke to Hux’s lips on you “Wake up.” He whispered running his nose along your ear. You stirred opening your eyes. “What time is it?” you ask rolling from your side to your back stretching a bit. “Late enough.” He replies reaching across grabbing your hip to roll you into him. You wince feeling the slight ache as his finger presses into one of the welts from your lashings. “Is it still painful?” his eyes flashing with genuine concern. You shake your head “Not really.” He seems to accept that moving his hand to dip into the spot between your thighs. You gasp as he delicately rubs you teasing your clit, you can’t focus on the sensation, as much as you were enjoying the attention he was paying to you there was another part of your anatomy you couldn’t ignore. “Sir, I’ll be right back I just need to-“He puts the finger he had been teasing you with to your mouth touching it against your lips. You could smell the scent of your arousal. “Hold it.” His face was serious, and his eyes were full of excitement. You whine unsure if that was an order you could follow right now.

 

He moves his fingers back down to touch you. He’s not being as gentle this time as he rubbed you harder and jammed two fingers into your wet cunt. You cried out willing yourself to try to hold your bladder as he fucked you with his fingers curling them inside of you hitting a spot that caused a new sensation to bloom. You were close already as he worked your clit and walls simultaneously watching you panic as your climax neared. You were positive you weren’t going to be able to control yourself. You didn’t need to think about it you removed his hand rolling off the bed on to your feet in a crouch. Springing up quickly you dash into the refresher slamming the door.

 

The door to the refresher opens as you are drying your hands. You can see the General standing in the doorway, through the reflection in the mirror. He looks angry, his jaw is tense mouth set in a hardline, hands behind his back as he fumes at you. You shiver watching him step into the room, his stride was slow, and his eyes were deadly as he approached you. Watching him caused you to be both scared and aroused you focus on the fact that his usual impeccable appearance was gone. His red locks ruffled; his robe open at the front exposing his chest while his bare feet made soft sounds against the cool tile floor.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight, my dear.” His voice was dripping with contempt. “You are not allowed to deny me.” You nod “I’m sorry, Sir I just really needed to.” He holds up his hand. “I do not wish to hear it. I had it under control.” You shake your head. You don’t see how you felt like you were going to lose control and that was not something you wanted to ever be made to do.

 

He was behind you now his eyes appraising his handiwork along you lower back and ass. He reaches out touching his fingertips to trace the path of the raised pink welts from his lashings. He closes in, moving to grope your ass in one hand while he pushed your lower back into the counter firmly. One of his feet taps against each of yours widening your stance so that your back end is on display. You watch him run a finger along your soaking entrance moving in an upward motion toward your ass, repeating the motion a few times spreading your juices along your ass.

 

Your breath catches when you see him drop to his knees in the mirror causing a wave of nervous excited to course through you. You watch his head disappear as he ducks between your thighs licking upwards in the same patch his fingers had followed. All the way up to your asshole where he concentrated his tongue. You were shocked at first but couldn't deny how much his mouth on that part of you was making your pussy throb with need. He seemed to understand and moved a hand to your clit rubbing it with his skillful fingers causing you to cry out. _It feels so fucking magnificent you think_ as he worked you with both his mouth and fingers while he dug the other hand firmly into the welts on your skin causing the painful pleasure you needed.

 

You could feel yourself dripping onto his hand as he worked your clit. He moaned into your ass, muttering "Fuck" and stood up. You watched him stand looking ready to attack. He let his robe fall away revealing his throbbing hard cock. You whine biting your lip as he lines up at your entrance. He thrusts into you all at once causing you move up the counter with the force of his thrusts. You see him reach out and wind your hair in his fist pulling your head back as his other hand grips your hip hard. He slams into you with every thrust taking you about as roughly as he ever had. It was everything you needed, you liked the pain and the angry way he treated you for denying him. You needed to be dominated and taken and he needed to dominate you. Fuck if you didn't just want to play this game with him until your bodies couldn't take anymore and collapsed from exhaustion or dehydration. You knew he needed to run the First Order but watching him pound his perfect cock into made you wish he didn't have to. You wished you could just do this all day and night.

 

You started to pant as your reach the peak feeling your orgasm near. He stared at you his expression conflicted as he continued to ram into your cunt. "Say my name." He grunts. You look at him in the mirror puzzled. He wanted you to call him Hux?  "Hux." You moan you were close "No!" He says angrily pulling your hair hard "My given name. Say it as you cum." You gasp "Armitage." he growls "Louder!" "Armitage " you cry your walls are fluttering. "Scream my name!" He grits and you cum immediately waves of pleasure wracking your body while you scream his name "ARMITAGE!" You are lost in sensation as he pulls out reaching his own climax cumming all over your cunt and ass his hot semen dripping everywhere as he milks the last of his orgasm with his hand. His eyes closed and head thrown back savoring the moment.

 

You watch him come down from the ecstasy of his pleasure unable to move since one hand is still firmly gripping your hair in a painful grasp. He opens his eyes and relaxes his head looking at you. Pressed into the counter your backend spread, as the mixture of his cum and your juices cover you. You're sure you see him look over your welts and taking his handiwork in, like a piece of art on display. "Oh, stars are you a sight." He says breathlessly, swallowing air as letting go of your hair. You collapsed against the counter trying to regulate your own breathing. He moves to grab a towel and starts to wipe your thighs but pauses taking his index finger and running it through the sticky fluids of your combined cum. He holds his finger up sticking it in his mouth, sampling the goods, watching your reaction.

 

You stared wide eyed wondering what the mixture tasted like. You weren't going to have to wonder long because he repeats his action except he brings it your mouth this time. You open sucking the salty taste of his seed with the tangy flavor of your own juices. Surprised that you liked the taste. When his finger was sucked clean you waited for more, but he didn't repeat his actions again. Instead he wiped you with the cloth tossing it in the bin next to you. Once he was satisfied he helped you to a standing position looking you over.

 

You had to admit that you were an absolute mess. Your hair was a knotted nest from sleep and the General's assault, your body was covered with bruises, welts, burns and fading pressure marks. your thighs and ass were still sticky and dripping with fluids and your lip was red and bleeding from where you had bitten through it while you fucked. You hadn't even realized you done that.

 

The General didn't look so put together either you noted. His hair was ruffled his large flaccid cock sticky against his thigh, there was still the fading remnant of the bite you had given him a week ago on his shoulder and as he turned your shower on for you and donned his robe you noticed you had clawed his back pretty thoroughly last night leaving a trail of angry pink scratches that looked like they had bled in some places. "Oops." You say aloud feeling remorseful of your own assault on his beautiful pale skin.

 

He turns to face you smirking, his eyes a light with a trace of humor. "I think we best get ready. I was expected over a half an hour ago." You nod bashfully still feeling guilty about marking him the way you had. He tilted your chin up brushing his thumb over the spot where your lip had bled. "Can you conceal this?" You nod again. “Yes, a little concealer and some lip color should do the trick." He smiles "does it hurt?" You shake your head no. "Good, I want to fuck this later." Your breath catches in your throat and your insides churn with need. You wanted him to fuck your mouth later too. He moved his thumb back down to your chin kissing you softly for just a moment. "One hour, my office. I have a lot of work for you to do, unfortunately." You sigh, you figured as much but at least he was back, and you could sneak glances at him again while you worked. He grimaces clearly feeling the same sense of irritation at the amount of work that was awaiting him as well. You move toward the steaming shower as he exits the refresher without another word.

 

It had been hours since you'd arrived to find the impossible amount of work awaiting you. The General had traveled to every Resurgent Class Star Destroyer and evaluated every crew, every training program, every legion of Stormtroopers, especially the specialized forces and pilots. He hand selected them carefully for Starkiller Base. You were to organize all the files appropriately, send word to the Star Destroyers and to move around the troops as he had instructed. The Base would be fully operational in a week, but you also noted the Finalizer would be traveling to the Western Reaches for a mission of importance.

 

It was late before you realized you needed a break. Your eyes were strained and red from focusing on the screens of the datapads and console for hours. You stretch you stiff limbs cracking your neck then rubbing it. Every part of your body ached from overuse.

 

The General had been in and out all day. He hadn't gotten to spend much time at his desk, and you had been busy working on his assignments, so you hadn't noticed much. You wiggle your fingertips in front of you and smooth the wrinkles in your uniform. The General entered the room as you were moving toward the door. He looked at you as he took in your appearance. “is it done then?" You nod “I still have more to accomplish but the urgent tasks are all complete." He smiles "Good. I'd like it if you would join me for a meal." You want to refuse him in favor of sleeping because you are exhausted, but you can't really refuse him. You know you can't, he would take great offense and you were too sore to take another lashing tonight. Not that it didn't get you hot and bothered to think about, but your body wasn't going to hold up if you kept defying his orders and denying him. "Okay." You say biting back a yawn.

 

The General's face falls "If you are too fatigued. Perhaps some other time." You shake your head clearing away the fuzziness that was trying to settle in. "No, Sir. I um I haven't eaten anything today yet. I could use a meal." He straightens slightly his face stern "I wondered if you had eaten at all. Meet me in my chambers in a half hour." "Yes, sir." You say rather softly.

 

A half an hour later you arrived at the General's door. You had changed into a red gown that hung in a deep V exposing your cleavage and was open all the way to the small of your back, styled your hair into loose waves and applied red lip color to match the gown. You had also made a cup of caf to curb the weary state you had been in. You were nervous about the possibility of someone seeing you but had noticed that aside from Kylo Ren you hadn't seen a single person wander down this corridor. Which led you to believe that this corridor was out of bounds for most. The door slid open before you could knock.

 

You walked in noticing that the lighting seemed dimmer than usual. You look off to your side to see a Droid plating food in the kitchen and the smell made your mouth water. The General turned to look at you from his seated position on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in hand. He had removed his uniform jacket and untucked his shirt leaving by a few buttons undone at the top. The General stood looking you up and down licking his lips then downed the remaining contents of his whiskey. "That gown suits you." He says extending his hand as you walk toward him.

 

"Thank you." You reply taking his hand. The dress had been a gift when your father was trying to marry you off. He had intended for you to wear it for the dinners he'd set up, but you refused to wear it then. You had however felt compelled to take it with you when you left however and now you were glad you did. Even though it displayed the marks of your prior encounters, Hux seemed visibly affected. Maybe he liked them being on display but whatever the case was you felt a surge of confidence at his expression.

 

He pulls you into him running his hands along your bare arms. You shiver at the contact, loving the way it feels as his fingers delicately grace your skin. "Would you care for a drink." He asks as he moves one hand to trail down your exposed back. "Yes, Sir." You mutter softly.

 

He moved away to the shelf of various bottles. "What would you like?" You shrug you weren't really much of a drinker. Wine was about all you had ever been able to try. He paused for a moment to study you then pours a small amount if dark colored liquid into two glasses. He walks over to you handing you the glass. You take it from him sniffing the spirit. It burned your nose a bit and you weren't exactly excited about tasting it now.

 

"Like this." He says humor playing on his lips. He tilts the small glass and downs all of the liquid in one drink. Then sets the crystalline glass on the table next to his whiskey glass. You draw in a deep breath as he studies you and decide why not. You place your lips to the glass and mimic his actions. The alcohol burns all the way down causing you to choke and cough. Noticing it stung the place you had bitten through your lip. The General seems highly amused "are you alright?" You frown as you recover your composure "Yes, sorry, I've only ever had wine " he smiles at you "Another first then. I think I am corrupting you." You smirk at him "I don't mind." He pulls you into him. " No, I suppose you don't." He muses leaning in for a kiss. You return it wondering if there was a hint of affection in this kiss. He seemed different right now. Lighter less focused on control and domination. Then again maybe you had satiated his desires enough for one day, of course something told you that was probably a lie. He didn't seem like the type of man who was ever satisfied.

 

When he breaks the kiss, you sigh leaning into him. Relishing the contact for the moment while he allowed you to. Eventually he led you toward the dining room as the droid placed your meals on the table in the same spot you had occupied the last time. The General dismisses the droid who disappears into the other room. You take your seat as the General slides into his.

 

"Steak?" You look to him quirking an eyebrow. "Yes, Nerf steak. It was a gift along with this.” he says holding up a bottle of expensive looking Corellian wine. “A gift for what?" You know the answer, but you'd like to hear it from him, nonetheless. He shakes his head "There will be a chef in the officers dining court. He appreciated the opportunity, so he gave me a sampling of his finest offerings" you nod cutting the steak delicately as he takes a bite of his.

 

"Tell me about your childhood." He says taking a sip of wine. You look at him a bit shocked. " There isn't really much to tell. My mother died shortly after I was born. Her body had been stressed from years of childbearing and the grief of losing all four of my brothers in infancy, They all had some sort of genetic illness. They eventually conceived me with the help of scientists. My father never truly recovered from all of their loss. I think he blames me for her death." You look down feeling guilty once again. He had never said as much but he did blame you for her death, you could always see it in his eyes when he looked at you. When you look up the General's expression is sad "I never knew my mother either." He offers.

 

Your heart sinks you had heard he was Brendol Hux's illegitimate son but the fact that he'd never gotten to know his mother was just as sad as you having lost your own. You longed for your mother all your childhood. Crying yourself to sleep some nights because you wished to have someone who cared about you. Though you had resolved long ago not to dwell on it. You were never going to have that and longing for it was useless. "I'm sorry." You offer after a moment.

 

You sit in a tense silence for a moment before he speaks again "and your father he taught you to fight?"  You nod setting the wine you had just sipped on the table. "He did. He taught me what he knew which was fighting, shooting and military tactic, strategy and war. The rest was taught by Tudors who came to our home. He kept me locked up in that house most of my childhood and adolescence. I guess he was afraid of people judging me or hurting me for him having served the Empire. I really don't know but I was a lonely child." You admit aloud. He was the first person who'd ever heard you say these things and you were a bit mortified you'd just poured your heart out to him.

 

When you finally manage to muster up the courage to look at him. His expression is not what you expected. Instead of pity, sadness or perhaps even disgust. He's looking at you with understanding and reverence. You shift in your seat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, sir. That was too personal." He sighs running a hand through his hair. "No, I asked." He says grabbing his wine glass. "I had a similar experience. Not many understand what it is like and it is just _unexpected_ that you do."

 

You bite your cheek trying not to look like you pity him. "Well I'd say you made the best of it. _General._ I can only imagine what it is like to be the General of the First Order at such a young age." He smiles proudly. Stroking his ego seemed to be an excellent distraction technique. "I owe some of it to my father unfortunately, but Grand Admiral Sloane was the one who really saw my potential and made my father teach me. I was not sad when he died." You look up at him his features are hardened his eyes devoid of any previous warmth they held. "I hated him." He seethes his face contorted with pure hatred.

 

Before you have the chance to say anything there is a loud knock on the door. You both look toward the door confused. He stands walking the short distance to the entryway as you stand prepared to hide if he asked you to. The door opened and Kylo Ren strode in. "General Hux, I need to speak with you." He says moving into the room. You gulp and back away from him toward the General. His masked face takes notice of you and you find yourself wrapping your arms around your body in an attempt to cover your exposed skin. The General seems to notice this and pulls his greatcoat off the hook draping it around you. You shrug into its warmth secretly delighted he'd offered it to you. "What is this about Ren?" he spits angrily.

 

Kylo Ren looks moves closer to you. "Her" he sneers pointing at you. “You promised to bring _her_ to _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter we are about to get into the plot. 
> 
> Also AZDragon Hux is now officially smitten!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest that left the Kudos And to AZDragon and Cata_Lina for the comments and continued support. You are what keeps me writing and posting.
> 
> So I know I said plot was coming and believe me it is but lets call this plot light. There is a bit of Fluff, Smut, and character development.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Also Check the tags for warnings.*hides face to conceal blush*

Chapter 11

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The General steps in front of you. "I promised _you_ nothing of the sort, Ren” You swallow the lump forming in your throat. "So, when you said we would be allowed to finish testing her skill you, what? Thought that meant you _fucking_ her?"  

 

"No! I did not promise to bring her to you. I told you and Phasma that I would let you finish testing her skills." _He what?_ You start to feel sick. He was just going to let them continue their sick games. You had heard enough of this conversation. You started moving toward the door, but the General moves his arm to push you back behind him. "Quite frankly Ren I don't understand what your stake is in this. Is this your game to take me down because I can assure you I won't let it happen."

 

Kylo Ren scoffs "So arrogant. Be careful General your feelings for your whore are starting to distract you from your duties." Hux balls his fists his body tensing "You'd do well to watch your mouth Ren. You speak of things you know nothing about. The color green does not suit you." Suddenly the General makes a gurgling noise as Kylo Ren extends a hand choking him with the Force. The General's face reddens "Stop!" You cry but he does not relent "STOP!" you yell with more authority than you knew you were capable of. You are fuming now your heart is thumping in your chest you blood singing with rage. He all but drops Hux who stumbles backward into you struggling to regain his composure "leave." He commands his voice hoarse. Kylo Ren does not move. "He said leave." You seethe at Ren. "I will accompany her to the training center tomorrow." The General croaks "Now Go!"

 

Ren looks to both of you his frustrations rolling off him in waves. He starts toward the door but just as he is about to exit he holds out his hand sending the table and its contents crashing into the wall.

 

"Such a child.” The General mutters toward the door. He turns his gaze you. "That was very foolish." He admonished pulling you into an embrace "very brave but very foolish. He can't kill me without suffering Supreme Leader Snoke's wrath, but he can kill you. Don't push him."  You close your eyes you didn't want to be here in the General's embrace you wanted to hunt down Kylo Ren and confront him. Watching him force choke the General had lit a fire inside of you that was burning bright. He was a force user yes, but he was still fallible, and you didn't know how but you would be there to see him cut down.

 

Hux seems to sense your tension. "Are you alright?" You shake your head no "That was hard to witness. I mean I know he's immature and cruel but the way he lashed out at you and choked you. It was...it just...I can't handle that. I mean he used the Force to make me move once and it felt like such a…a _Violation!"_

 

He pushes you away studying your expression, his face masked with concern and outrage. “He did what to you? Why didn't you tell me?"  You start to bite you lip but release it quickly remembering you'd injured it. "The night I let him in to talk. I tried standing by the door in case I needed to make a quick exit. He must have figured that out and moved me across the room." The General lets out a long shuddering sigh "I hate force-users. Just because they can manipulate things and people around them doesn't mean they should. They get an unfair advantage while those of us who work hard and persevere bear the consequences of their actions."  

 

You looked at him seeing the utter hatred for someone in his eyes for the second time tonight. He genuinely loathed both his father and force-users. It honestly surprised you to see how much hate and resentment he harbored because even though he had whipped you he wasn't cruel or uncaring. He appeared that way in front of others but behind closed doors he wasn't like that, not with you. Well at least not yet. You removed the General's greatcoat hanging it carefully in its usual spot.

 

"We should probably pick all this up." you say looking to the broken table and mess of food splattered all over the floor. Hux simply stares at you "what?" You say while he watches you bend over righting the chairs again. "Oh, I am just enjoying the view." he says.

 

You realize you had given him a line of sight straight down your dress. You look up at him suddenly hungry for more than the meal you'd had only half eaten. You stand forgetting the mess. As saunter over to him prepared to perform whatever lascivious act he was thinking of when you hear a loud meow. Your head snaps to the direction of the sound. There was a fiery orange feline licking the remnants of the meal off the floor. Hux walks to the cat, picking it up and rubbing his fingers under its chin. "You have a cat? On a ship?" You asked floored that you were seeing a feline pet in front of you.

 

"This is Millicent." He walks closer to you. "Um, hello." You say holding out your hand. This is the first pet you had ever met so the protocol for this sort of thing was a mystery to you. She sniffs your hand then rubs her face against it. "Why haven't I seen her before?" You question. You had been here a few times and had never even gotten so much as a glimpse of her. Hux walks her to the other room across from his and lets her in. "She's quite skittish."  He replies as he nears you once more grabbing your hand. "I guess the food on the floor was too enticing to pass up. She's a little more plump than she should be."

 

"Oh." Is all you manage as he leads you to his bedroom. As soon as the door slides closed his mouth crashes into yours, one of his hands cupping your face while he deepens the kiss, the other moving the thin strap of your dress off your shoulder. Breaking the kiss, he leans down grabbing your exposed breast capturing it in his mouth sucking and biting it while he removed the other strap. The gown falls to the floor exposing your bare-naked body. You had forgone underwear as the dress was not suited for any. He groans into your breasts realizing you were completely nude before him then seizes you by the thighs lifting you up and tossing you on to the bed as he crawls over the top of you. His hands explore your body greedily groping where he pleased. You moan suddenly desperate for his skin against yours. You tug at his top and he leans back up pulling you with him. Moving to kiss your neck as you work the buttons of his top quickly and sliding it from his shoulders and down his arms lightly touching his overheated skin. He nips at you neck as your fingers glide over his arms.  

 

Once you discard his top you feel your resolve to continue to undress him for the first time. You move your hands to his chest pushing him slowly. He stops pulling away from you his eyes guarded, his face panicked. You drop your hands immediately moving away as well so that the two of you sit on his bed with a few feet of distance facing each other “I’m sorry, Sir. I shouldn’t have touched you without permission.” You say looking down at your hands feeling repentant of your actions. “No, I apologize. I am afraid I haven’t made a few things clear. I just get so lost in you. I do not like to be touched without being asked. I have never let anyone touch me without my express instruction on what I want and where I want it.” You nod without looking to him. For some inane reason you have to choke back tears that were threatening in your eyes. This sting of his rejection hitting you in a place you weren't sure you liked. He sighs clearly frustrated with your emotional reaction even though you were certain you were hiding it well. You tried your best to look contrite as you looked at him.

 

"I - uh, what is it you want?" He stammers looking at you with trepidation. You try to clear your throat you wanted to undress him and wrap your lips around his dick fulfilling his wish to fuck your mouth but part of you needed to hear what had been plaguing your mind despite his distractions."I wanted to undress you but honestly I also want to know why you told Ren he could continue his _assessments of my skill._ "  You say that last part mockingly. Tired of hearing that phrase and phrases alike.

 

He looks pissed in an instant. "I did not tell him he could do _ANYTHING_ with _YOU_." He shouts his expression showing his displeasure at your insinuation. "I merely agreed that the First Order could benefit from your skill in some way. I intended for Phasma to be the one to test you. Ren of course thinks he _needs_ to be involved."

 

So, he was looking to be rid of you. You had a feeling that this was coming. The hurt stung more than you anticipated. You scoot off the bed covering your breasts. "Look I can see where this is going. You are looking to place me elsewhere which is fine, but I don't want to keep fucking you in the meantime. If you are looking to end this just fucking do it." You snatch your dress from the floor your anger raging through your veins. "Stop." He growls you, spin clutching your dress to you covering your nakedness. "You know nothing! I don't want to send you anywhere I don't want to be rid of you. This." He gestures between the two of you. "Is the most thrilling thing in my life right now. I have been so devoted to my work and believe me I still am but coming to you. Having my way with _you._ I can't quite tell you how much I enjoy it. I understand that you are nearly a decade younger than I. So, I have tried to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you need to realize you are unexpectedly captivating, insanely beautiful and more skilled than I or anyone could have guessed. The only thing you lack is confidence. I don't know what Ren wants from you, but I do know that if he feels in any way as mystified as I am about you then he cannot help himself. I wouldn't just give you to him or Phasma and dismiss all thoughts of you. I'm too engrossed in this arrangement to do that."  His expression softens "and Universe help me, but I am infatuated with you."

 

You gasp all your previous anger sucked out of you like an air lock. “I -I don't know what to say." You stutter. Suddenly feeling like you need to sit down. Of all the things you had expected him to say those words were not even a blip on your radar. _He was infatuated with you. Had he really said those words? Were you infatuated with him?_

 

You look at him was he regards you cautiously his face vulnerable. _Yes!_ the answer was _Yes you were infatuated with him_. You thought about him more than you didn't you found your thoughts drifting to the memories of the two of you together. You wanted to fuck him, you wanted to please him, you wanted to just be near him. "I think." you say leaning down pulling his chin to yours as he often did to you. "I am infatuated with you as well." You press your lips to his feeling relief wash over you when he returns the kiss. His arms close around you pulling you into his lap so that you are straddling him.

 

You kiss him rubbing yourself against his straining erection. Delighting in the bit of friction and the wet spot you were creating on his uniform. You wonder if that judgmental woman would be the one to clean the stains, slightly amused at the thought.

 

"Can I undress you?" You ask breathless from the lack of oxygen. He spreads his arms his expression still regarding you cautiously. "Have at it." You oblige moving your hand to the belt buckle unclasping it then pull it free of his pants tossing it to the floor. Next you unbutton and unzip his fly before sliding from his lap to his knees. Your hands tug on either side of his pants while you pull them off. He was wearing black boxers his erection tenting the fabric. You sit back on your haunches biting your lip gazing up t him through your lashes, committing this moment to memory. Slowly you grasp the waistband, he watches you his breath catching when you pulling it over his erection tugging them off quickly eager to get your mouth around him.

 

"You said you wanted to fuck my mouth earlier. Do you still want that?" He groans "Fuck, yes." But he makes no move to assist. You realize he's waiting for you to make the first move. He was letting you control this. The thought gives you a bit more confidence as you place your lips to the tip of his cock kissing it. His breath hitches as you open your mouth jutting your tongue out to lick along his head as you hand moves to the base of his cock stroking it. He cries out and you smirk to yourself taking him in your mouth delighting at the effect you could have on him. You move your head up and down stroking in his shaft with your tongue and sucking him. Tasting the salty bits of precum as you work him. He moves his hands to your hair guiding you up and down while thrusting his hips.

 

Your pace quickens as his thrusts deepen. You move the hand from his shaft fondling his balls a technique you'd recently read about. He groans a string curses as you take him deeper into your throat while fondling him. His hands grip your head tighter as you work him. His cock throbbing in your mouth and at the back of your throat as you took him without choking or gagging. Apparently you were one of the few you'd read about that didn't have a gag reflex.

 

"I'm going to cum." He says through gritted teeth "don't swallow." He moans pulling out of your throat a bit as his seed gushes into your mouth. You suck all of it from him holding it in your mouth until his cock is finishes pulsing signaling his organs had finished.

 

You sit there unsure of what to do with your full mouth the salty fluids are not unpleasant on your tongue, but your mouth was salivating urging you to swallow or release it in some manner. He pulls you up by the shoulders shoving you on the bed. Then climbing on top of you. His mouth hovers above yours for a moment. Open he says you do without swallowing much and he smiles. "I am going to kiss you here." He says pointing to your mouth "then here." He says fingers finding you soaking slit. "but I want you to give me that." He says clearly wanting his own seed in his mouth. Your eyes widen but he doesn't give you time to dwell he kisses you taking the contents of your mouth then moves swiftly between your legs placing each thigh over his shoulders the tilting your hips to meet his mouth.

 

You feel his hot mouth on you releasing his seed into you as he laps at your folds. Licking and sucking skillfully. His entire mouth on your cunt as you felt the slick mingling of his cum with your juices. You were writhing your desire peaking as his slipped a finger inside you then a second stroking you curling his fingers upward as he had before. Your hands found their way into his hair grasping his ginger locks. You cried out the pleasure was unbearable, and you were so close to an orgasm his mouth continues his assault as his slipped a third finger inside of you. The fullness and combined effort of his mouth, tongue, and fingers was it for you. It sent you tumbling over that edge into your orgasm screaming his name. He continued pumping into you and licking you as you rode out the intense waves of pleasure until you were too oversensitized. You push him away releasing your grip on his hair. His look was triumphant as he watched you tremble.

 

He pulled you into a deep kiss his mouth tasting of the both of you. As you kissed him back savoring the moment. There hadn't really been any domination or sadism in anything you'd just done. He was actually very attentive and gentle. It solidified his confession to you supposed. This couldn't be common for him and you weren't going to expect it but it felt nice to be treated so well for once. In Fact, all night he had been good to you treating you like a person. Asking you questions, covering you when you were embarrassed, watching you every move. He hadn't been lying he **_was_** infatuated with you.

 

He broke the kiss staring at you locking his green eyes to yours. You smile at him weakly placing a chaste kiss to his lips. He moves pulling the covers over you as you melt into his soft bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He says kissing your cheek then standing and heading toward the Refresher. You hear the shower and briefly entertain the idea of joining him but find yourself unable to move your exhausted limbs.

 

He finishes quickly returning to the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Your eyes flutter open as you watch him walk toward the bedroom doors. He leaves for some reason causing you to sit up with the sheet wrapped around your torso. Listening for him. You can't make out much, but you think he's in the kitchen.

 

Your suspicions are correct when he returns with a glass of water and a small assortment of fruit. "Drink" he says handing you the water. You take it sipping the cold fluid as ordered. He sets the tray on the bed sitting next to you. Taking the glass after you've had another drink and setting it on the table. "You don't eat enough." He scolds “I don’t require much.” You retort irritated that he continues press the issue. He narrows his eyes at you. “You are lighter than you were a week ago and I think I commanded you to eat and take care of yourself.” You roll your eyes grabbing berry and popping it into your mouth. He gives you a stern look as warning but you press on “I was drinking my nutrition and I just sort of forgot about food. I could always go back to drinking the beverages.” He snorts “No! don’t drink them ever again.” He says his face stalk serious. You get the idea that there is something about them that he doesn’t want you to ingest. His insistence about you not consuming them for the third time making you suspicious. “Is there something in them?” You ask curiously as you take another berry into your mouth in an effort to appease his request. He shakes his head “What are you suggesting?”

 

You sit in silence for a moment chewing it over. If you had and entire military to keep in control wouldn’t you do what you had to do to keep them pliant and adherent. Perhaps a substance in food or drink to keep them conforming to the ideals the Order sets for them would be a key to minimizing defectors. You look at him realizing that that is exactly what was going on and the knowledge that you had unknowingly ingested whatever they were using was not a welcome thought. “You put something in it to keep everyone loyal, don’t you?” He smiles proudly at you “You are very perceptive.” You shrug at the compliment “It is actually a really smart idea. Keep them malleable and adherent and you can continue to grow until your power is unmatched. Is it in everything?” You ask looking up. He raises and eyebrow. “Not in the rations. We need our troops sharp in the field.”

 

You think on this for a moment. “So, the Stormtroopers especially the special forces and pilots get a decreased amount than enlisted personnel huh? I mean they are already programmed for loyalty right? _Your_ doing if I read right. So, you don’t need to use as much. But what about the officers?” He strokes his chin watching you carefully put the pieces together “They get the most don’t they? They know intel that is vital to the First Order and are not programmed for loyalty from birth.” You think carefully the officers didn’t really drink the nutritive beverages most of them ate meals delivered to them or in the dining hall. “So, since I was drinking the beverages does that mean I was getting a decreased amount?” he just stares at you his index finger tracing his bottom lip. “What?” You say feeling unnerved by his silence and expression. He smirks “I just like to watch you think.” You flush at his admission fingering a berry on the tray rolling it around with your index finger. “It’s a brilliant idea actually. If the Empire had been able to unknowingly dissuade defectors in this manner a great many fatal errors could have been avoided.”

 

He growls pushing the tray aside attacking you with his mouth as he presses you into the mattress. “Say it again.” What? Oh, it must have been his idea, you smile at the thought. “It is a brilliant idea, Sir.” You whisper in his ear as he kisses your neck. Inflating his ego was most definitely a powerful tool and one you would need to remember. He pulls the sheet from your body his hot skin making contact with yours. “Are you going to make me pay for rolling my eyes at you.” You whisper capturing his earlobe in your mouth hoping he would simply accept the gesture of affection. “Mmm. Perhaps later.” He says lazily “Right now I just want to be inside you.” moan moving your hips into him an in an unspoken invitation. You didn’t really need much convincing either, you wanted him inside of you too.

 

 

You awoke to a strange sound sitting up quickly your senses on alert. The General was sleeping beside you, but he stirred as you jumped up out of bed searching for your gown.  The room was a mess the tray was strewn over the floor fruit scattered everywhere; the top cover was on the floor where it had fallen during your escapades and there were various articles of clothing littered across the room. You spotted his dark top and picked it up. You slipped it, fastening a few buttons. General Hux sits up watching you smooth your hair. “Everything alright?” He asks warily. “I, uh, heard a noise. I think someone is here.” He sighs swinging his legs off the bed “Likely the crew cleaning up after Ren’s tantrum.” He mumbles with disinterest. You relax instantly. “Oh, I.” he quirks an eyebrow at you “Do you always jump out of bed at every sound.” You tilt your head to the side. Do you? You weren’t a heavy sleeper; you did always seem on alert. Even as a child you would awake with any subtle environmental change. It was just something that had always been a part of who you were. “I guess so.” You admit sitting in the edge of the bed as your pulse decelerated. “Interesting.” He notes sliding out of bed disappearing into the refresher.

 

You sit in silence for a few minutes absentmindedly fingering the buttons on his shirt remembering the way he touched you last night. It was different and while you were too consumed with the lust coursing through you and the exhaustion weighing on your conscious mind then to analyze it now you were certain that it had been the most intimate and gentle he’d ever been with you. The slow deliberate thrusts, soft kisses placed upon your skin and the look in his eyes as you had sex was seared into your brain. It was so different, not in a bad way exactly but it made you feel a little anxious because acknowledging your feelings was changing this arrangement with him and you weren’t sure you were ready for what that meant for your future.

 

 

You are completely lost in though when the bedroom door slides open and you are shocked by the chrome armored Captain entering the General’s bedroom. You look up in alarm pulling the sheets over your legs to cover the skin that the General’s top did not cover. “Captain Phasma!” You exclaim embarrassed that she was seeing you here in the General’s bed wearing his top looking lost in your thoughts. The General walks out of the refresher completely dressed his features clearly frustrated with the Captain for her intrusion. “You’ve been busy.” She notes looking around the room at the mess in an exaggerated gesture. “Yes, well that isn’t any of your concern Phasma. Why are you here?” She just stands there her chrome helmet staring straight at him. “I told Ren last night that I would bring her when I was ready.” She nods “With all due respect that is not necessary, Sir.” His jaw tenses and he glares at her his face contorted making a show of his displeasure. “I deem what is necessary, _Captain!_ ” she straightens “Yes, General.” She nods. She turns to you addressing you by surname and title producing a black uniform of some sort “You’ll need to wear this.”  The General waves her off as she set it on the bench near the door. You nod biting your lip. She leaves and you blow out the breath you had been holding. The General is back to his usual composed, domineering demeanor. His eyes are cold and his jaw hard set.

 

He looks to you his mask slipping slightly. “You should get dressed.” He orders “Not that I dislike the way that looks on you.” He adds walking out of the door. You stand snagging the uniform. It was the black body glove the Stormtroopers wore under their armor. Using the General’s shower you ready yourself. Changing quickly and braiding your wet hair then winding it into a bun as you had done when you trained with your father.

 

Once you were ready you headed out into the living area to your surprise the General is still here working on his Datapad the dining table. He looks you over frowning. “That’s far too tight to walk around this ship in.” You look down noting that every curve of your body was visible in the body glove hence its name. “do I have a choice?” He sighs heavily “Not if we don’t want the ever-persistent duo to continue to pester me about you.” He stands smoothing his uniform grabbing his greatcoat and draping it around his shoulders as he dons his gloves. You follow him out preparing yourself for whatever was in store for you today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry I had to add something filthy in there to balance out the fluff and feelings. I don't even know where that came from honestly I wasn't intending to write most of this chapter it just sort of flowed onto the page as I typed.
> 
> Do we like Millicent the cat? I debated on adding her in because I am not a cat person but readers seem to like her. I know she's not technically canon and if we don't like her I can edit her out easily.
> 
> Oh and Reader will have a conversation with Kylo Ren next chapter so stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EvanescentAngel666, Raven5Crow, and the 9 guests who left Kudos I appreciate each and every one. Thank you for reding
> 
>  
> 
> Cata_Lina thank you for the comments. I really enjoy reading them and your insight is of great value to me I appreciate them so very much
> 
> So one thing I really want to touch on is I will not keep this entirely canon. Especially with language. I LOVE Star Wars and have been a huge fan since early childhood but I hate the curses 'Kriff' and 'frag' and will not be using them in this fic. I just don't read the right inflection when I read them. It's like when someone says fudge instead of Fuck to me, it always makes me cringe. 
> 
> disclaimer: canon typical violence. This chapter will have a brief description of a death at the end.

Chapter 12

 

 

You walk behind the General feeling curious gazes glance your way. No doubt seeing a female in just a body glove walking behind General Hux looking fearful and apprehensive was going to raise questions. When you reach the lift and the doors close you breathe a sigh of relief a steal a glance at the General. His face is impassive as always his posture stiff hands behind his back. He looks every bit the General Hux you used to fantasize about and not the man whose bed you had just shared in more ways than one. You look away focusing the whir of the lift feeling your anxiety flare at whatever was waiting for you. The General’s presence giving you no semblance of comfort.

 

 

He was powerless against Kylo Ren a point made clear by Ren last night. At first his intrusion puzzled you but after thinking without the intoxicating lust or the effects of alcohol you realized it was actually a show. He wanted you to understand that the General couldn’t stop him no matter the authoritative power he held. He deliberately provoked the General to get to you, but the question remained. Why?

 

 

Something in the back of your mind told you that this wasn’t just about his competition with the General and the power plays they made. This was bigger, it ran deeper, and you had a feeling that the General was only a small part of Ren’s plan. He was manipulating you both and you decided you were going to find out why, today.

 

 

You turn to the General. “You should go then.” He looks at you his expression cold his eyes narrowed “Since when are you one to give orders?” you shake your head. “General Hux you have many more important things to do with your time than watch whatever they have in store for me. I will be fine and once this is over I will come find you and assist you in whatever it is you need.”

 

 

His lip quivers as he struggles to maintain his composure. “I don’t like this.” He mutters watching you chew on the inside of your cheek nervously. “I don’t either but after last night I don’t think it’s wise for you to be in the same room as Kylo Ren. You have the entire First Order to keep running and you should do that. Let me distract Kylo Ren it will at least afford you a reprieve from the constant undermining and challenges he presents.” He seems to consider this as the lift slows to a stop. He clicks a button in the panel the doors remain closed. “Very well. I will view the holo recordings of you later.”

 

 

You nod feeling a little uncertain, that was too easy. He closes the distance between you trapping you against the wall placing his hands on either side of you near your head. “But I warn you. You will pay for thinking you have any sort of right to tell me what to do. I am only entertaining this because of the state this ship is in due to my absence. I have some command changes to oversee.” “Yes, Sir.” You reply trying look remorseful even though you knew your words had influence over him. He leans in inhaling your scent, your breath hitches. He hovers over your lips as you prepare for the kiss, but it doesn’t come. You sigh in frustration as you watch him pull away and engage the lift door panel to allow your departure. You all but stumble out of the lift willing yourself not to look back at him as the door slides closed.

 

 

The walk to the training center feels like the longest walk of your life. The dread you feel as you formulate a plan must be emanating from you. The Stormtroopers seem to avoid you as you find the training center. Captain Phasma greets you by name and title you return her greeting hastily, ready to get this over with. The less time it took the less chance the General had to change his mind about being here. You knew that even though he appeared clam and confident that deep down this was filling him with anxiety. You don’t exactly know why you are so sure of this, but you are undeniably sure he does not like the danger this is putting you in.

 

 

“Follow me.” She orders and you follow her through as series of narrow corridors. She opens the way into a room with the words Armor Storage written in Aurebesh. She leads the way into the room, and you were greeted by the sight of a large room with rows and rows of pristine white plasteel armor parts. She walks through the room to a section of smaller parts. “Here put these on” She says handing you a right then a left leg guard. “I’m wearing Stormtrooper armor?” you gasp as your anxiety turns to panic.

 

 

She turns to look at you. “You did say you’d rather wear this over a skirt and heels.” She remarks and you wonder if you detect a hint of humor in her voice. “I also told you I would make it a fair fight next time.” You sigh placing the leg guards on snapping then in place “I thought that would be in my favor though.” She laughs. She actually laughs, a loud brash sound coming through her helmet. “Yes, well think you had the advantage in that fight.”

 

 

“How so?” you ask your voice betraying your alarm at her statement “I didn’t have armor to hide behind and if I tried to go on the offensive I would have injured myself. I had to use speed and stamina against him. It was not fair, but then again when are fights ever fair.” She cocks her head to the side “You really are very different.” She says a hint of curiosity in her voice.

 

 

You shake your head “Well it will slow me down at any rate.” you say placing the thigh guards she hands you on feeling the weight in your legs. “I doubt speed is the only skill you possess. You sure seem to have an effect on the General.” She says mockingly. You blush. “I really don’t see what that has to do with you or Ren. You both seem eager to insert yourselves in his business.”

 

 

She continues rifling through the pieces handing the appropriate ones to you. “I am not as concerned with General Hux and more concerned with what someone like you is doing with him.” “I don’t- I mean I am not doing anything with him. Also, what is someone like me supposed to mean?” She shrugs her shiny armor flashing “Just that you are not his type.” You roll your eyes “I wasn’t aware he had a type. In any case I don’t think him having a type has anything to do with me being his assistant.” She laughs again “So when I found you sitting on his bed, in his top, half naked not two hours ago I was just witnessing routine Personal Assistant procedure?” You open your mouth to respond but think better of it. “Yeah the evidence there was pretty damning.” she says her tone dripping with disapproval.

 

 

You are starting to feel less anxious and more annoyed the longer this banter goes on, so you steel yourself to just dress in the armor as she hands you pieces. Thankfully she does not engage in any more commentary on you or your arrangement with the General. After you were dressed in the full gear sans helmet and boots she led you to another area of the room. She points to the boots “Select your size.” You look through the boots selecting the appropriate one shocked at how heavy they are, pulling them on you take stock at how hard it would be to land a kick or sprint in the armor.

 

 

Phasma returns to you as you are moving in the armor testing your ability in the small space provided. You notice in your periphery she stops and cocks her helmeted head to the side again as if she is studying you. “It’s heavier than it looks.” You say spinning as gracefully as you can to face her. She holds out the helmet and your shoulders slump. You were about to be just another white armored Stormtrooper. One of many, soldiers who had no name or face as soon as you put it on. Well at least temporarily and the thought unsettled you. It wasn’t as if you were particularly special or important before or even as the General’s assistant, but you did hold yourself in higher regard than a Stormtrooper. At least until faced with being one of them. Now as you take the helmet and place it on your head hearing the whir as it locked into place you were secretly excited to have this experience. You were getting the opportunity to be nearly invisible and it was kind of freeing. Deep down you wanted to make a difference, wanted to matter for your actions to have weight and your knowledge and skill to be useful. However, the idea of becoming part of a unit who relied on each other based purely on skill was thrilling too. You knew that this was just a test and that you weren’t becoming a Stormtrooper but the possibility of it being an option for you was not a completely absurd thought. Maybe you could disappear like this if the General ever had his fill of you.

 

 

The helmet is hot and claustrophobic. It takes you a minute to get used to the weight and the decreased line of sight. It dampened your senses more than you cared for but after a moment you were ready.

 

 

You followed Captain Phasma back to the shooting range noticing not one single white helmet acknowledged your presence. She took you to an empty stall and handed you the standard issue Sonn-blas F-11D blaster rifle. You had never fired this particular rifle, but your father had managed to get his hands on a BlasTech E-11 which was this weapons predecessor as Sonn-Blas was a subsidiary of BlasTech. It felt different since your arms were encumbered with armor, but you knew you could do this. You think about the lesson your father had taught you.

 

 

_"Youngling there will come a time when you will be weighted down or so physically exhausted that holding a blaster will be difficult. It will not feel natural and you will need to adjust your trajectory accordingly. Focus on the target block all else out of your mind except that target. Forget the weight and physical exhaustion. Breathe in and out. Then focus, point the blaster and shoot to kill."_

  

"Focus, point, kill." You mutter under your breath and shoot. The target is much farther from you but that hardly matters headshot, heart, heart, gut, thigh, thigh, neck, chest and groin. Then you repeat the pattern once more for good measure.

 

 

Phasma pulls the target up again looking at it then turns to you "Interesting. Shot here." She notes pointing to the groin. You smirk then remembered she can't see your face. "Alright. So, you are an excellent shot. Can you throw a vibroknife?" You nod "I can." She walks away momentarily then comes back to you with several vibroknives. You notice a newer solid target has been set a decent distance away. You pick up a knife waving it around testing it and getting a feel for it. Again, you repeat the weak points throwing each vibroknife. Focusing on your target and hitting your mark. Only one was off and it was the one to the neck. It was harder to hit with a blade and sunk into the shoulder a minute distance from your intended target.

 

 

Phasma shakes her head "Follow me " you do as you're told playing the good little Stormtrooper. She as expected leads you back to the arena. This time you are considerably more nervous because once again Kylo Ren is in the corner watching you with arms folded over his chest.

 

 

 _You're a good shot._ he says invading your mind.

 

 

 _Was that a compliment? Or are you just jealous?_ You think loudly looking at him.

 

 

 _Neither. It was an observation._ He replies with his tone marked with aggravation. You roll your eyes forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see the gesture.

 

 

As your opponent enters the platform you avert your attention to them, sizing them up. This one is a little larger than the last but nothing you didn't think you could take. You walked up into the platform and immediately sensed the attack. Jumping out of the way just in time. They stumble the force of the attack meant to knock you over nearly sending the Stormtrooper falling. You use this to your advantage moving to sweep your leg out and knocking them to the ground you point your side arm Phasma had given you at them and stun them.

 

 

Suddenly you hear the sound of another trooper approaching. Spinning you point the blaster and stun them as you hear another behind you and duck out of the way their blaster shot narrowly missing your shoulder. You shoot at the Stormtrooper your irritation at almost being hit fueling your aggression as you manage to block a hit and dodge another blast. You get the perfect opening and fire off three shots each stun landing in the stormtroopers chest dropping them to the ground. Again, another enters the platform and you turn firing your weapon hitting your target. Another comes up from behind landing a blow in your side, but you recover quickly using your rage to power your kick. You land it in the gut sending them stumbling back as you move forward on the offensive. You land another kick this time in the groin they stumble again but obviously the armor has protected them. Allowing them to recover you wait for them to go back on the offensive.

 

The attack comes from behind as you’re focused on the opponent in front of you. Arms clasp you in a hold from behind, you lower yourself dropping your weight stomping on their foot then land a blow with your elbow to the gut they release their grip slightly. It is enough to allow you to break free and land a kick to the gut, you to shoot at the other stormtrooper as this attacker recovers. They are coming at you again and you drop into a roll putting distance between you then manage a shot it slows them but doesn’t take them down frustrated you spring up and fire the blaster at them it’s only when you realize that you have shot them six times that you stop firing. All eyes are on you, you can’t see their faces, but you know it to be true.

 

 

All of a sudden you can’t stand the armor and you pull your helmet from your head dropping it to the floor. You are sure your hair is a sweaty mess and your face is red as you scan the room. No one moves. Phasma says your name in warning and you spin to face her “All due respect, _Captain_!” you say your voice dripping with sarcasm and contempt. “I am not a Stormtrooper you can’t order me around. I don’t answer to you. I answer to General Hux directly.” Phasma’s posture stiffens “I wasn’t referring to you removing the helmet.” She motions and you realize you still had the blaster raised and it was no longer on stun. You drop it, spinning around to survey the arena. Most of your stunned victims had been removed or recovered but the one you just dropped was laying where you had dropped him unmoving. Your eyes go wide and you knees threaten to give out.

 

 

 _Did I just kill him?_ You think an icy dread washing over you.

 

 

 _Almost_. Ren’s amused voice floats into you head

 

 

You scamper off the platform making your way to him. You were resolved to have this conversation with him. “A word.” You say as soon as he’s in ear shot. You didn’t want to have this conversation in your head. He stiffens no doubt displeased with how undaunted you were in this moment.

 

You suspect if his face was visible that he would but glaring at you, but you steady your resolve. “In. Private.” You add enunciating each word with as much malice as you can manage. Surprised at the change in you. For some strange reason you were no longer afraid of him. You weren’t sure if the General was rubbing off on you or that you were beginning to understand you were stronger than you knew. Whatever it was you liked it and waited for Ren staring at him through narrowed eyes shoulders square, posture stiff and unyielding.

You stand there for a few minutes before he stretches his hand using the Force bring your discarded helmet into his hands then hands it to you without a word. You sigh putting the helmet back on

 

 

“This way.” He growls exiting the training center and you follow doing your best to mimic and actual Stormtrooper. He leads you to an unmarked room not far away and motions for you to enter. It looks like some sort of storage room for discarded parts being in the small private space wasn’t exactly something you were keen on but you needed him to answer your questions and find out what he was up to before you could continue you relationship with General Hux

 

 

You pull the helmet off again so that he can see your face while you speak with him. “ _Your_   General is not going to be pleased that you are in here alone with me.” He says his robotic voice filling the small room. You shrug “I can handle him. What I want to know is what you are up to? And what you want with me?”

 

 

He says nothing but moves closer to you causing you to back into the far wall. “Are you sure that is what you want?” You blanch at the insinuation “Yes, Commander Ren. I have no interest in anything but answers from you.” He scoffs “And why should I answer any of your questions?” You sigh “You don’t have to answer anything, but I can tell there is something about me you are interested in besides getting under General Hux’s skin.”

 

 

 

“Yes, well. You aren’t wrong but I don’t understand how you haven’t been made aware of what it is.” You simply stare at the black mask trying to keep your face blank “And what exactly is that?” He moves away pulling his helmet off. “That is what I want to know myself.” His voice is deep and dark but tinged with an edge of curiosity. Instantly you feel it the splitting headache as he tries to enter your mind. You try to resist but all your energy has been depleted from the fight you had just endured. Eventually he gets in as you attempt to cope with the intense pain it caused you clenching your jaw and balling your fists. The pain only increases as he continues to invade your mind. You toss your head back trying to suppress the screams that threaten. You feel  your consciousness slip as your vision blackens and the sounds around you fade. He still does not relent. You know you are seconds away from slipping into unconsciousness.

 

He releases you abruptly as you gasp falling to the floor trying to keep yourself from passing out. Kylo Ren drops into a crouch pulling your chin up to him so he can look at your face. "He's going to hate you when he finds out the truth." You look at him trying to understand his words "What does that mean?" You ask weakly. "You know what it means.Why do you think your father kept you hidden?"

 

You shake your head "I don't know because he lost four sons and my mother. He couldn't bear to lose me too." Ren snorts "He didn't care about you. Trust me I would know." You look away feeling tears sting your eyes "So you are saying." Your lip quivers as you choke back a sob "What? Say it!" He snaps "I have it don't I?" He glares "It's weak, you can fight and shoot but you are weak and it's repressed." You nod terror filling your head as you imagined what horrible death awaits you if and when the General finds out.

 

He seems to catch that though and sighs "I won't tell him. I should and I want to but it'll hurt much more if he finds out from you." You swallow the lump in your throat. "What if he doesn't? What if I just keep it repressed."

 

Ren stands up shaking his head. "You can't. I can already sense the connection to the Force strengthening in you now that you know." He runs a hand through his dark licks exasperated. "I don't want to help you." He says through gritted teeth. "But if he finds out come to me. Don't do anything else. Come straight to me. He will have you killed if you don't." You wrinkle your forehead in confusion "what if I want to leave or escape?" Kylo Ren gives you a hard stare. "There is no escape."

 

"But I thought he just transferred his other assistants to other ships and bases of operation?" He seems amused by your question "what?" You ask annoyed that he is finding this amusing. " There is only one escape from him.," His voice darkens and his eyes drift to some thought of the past "death." He mutters and suddenly you are watching a memory like a holovid.

 

_Kylo Ren clutches the throat of a young dark-haired man as the man struggles against him. "Please, I didn't." The man croaks "You did, and you'll die for it. Just like all the others. I have killed them all. Each death intrumenta to my training as ordered by the Supreme Leader. An arrangement with General Hux exists and if I hear a seed of betrayal I am to kill the offender on the spot."  Then suddenly the man turns blue as the oxygen leaves his lungs. You feel Ren's satisfaction when the body goes slack and the skin grey. He was pleased with his kill. Pleased that he was just a little closer to his goal. The taste for blood increasing as his light is dampened a little more._

 

You feel your body slam into the wall as the memory subsides. The feeling of blood-lust still fresh as if you had just experienced your first kill and not one of Kylo Ren. "Don't ever do that again!" He snarls as you struggle to clear the fuzziness in your head "I didn't do anything " you gasp trying to get the ringing in your ears to cease from the slam against the wall. He slams you into the wall again "my mind is not the place to practice, GIRL!" he spits slamming you into the wall once more as your vision fades to black and darkness takes its consuming hold on your consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long. I rewrote it four times and then eventually made my way back to the first version. I really hope you liked it. 
> 
> How do you think the General is going to react to Reader now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for the Kudos invisibl3_Nina, monki3lov3r101, preciousorgans, Love_of_fandoms, kamiccolo, Areya, kayfoxtrot and the 11 guests. I really appreciate them
> 
> AZDragon Cata_Lina, Fluffinator and the others who commented: Thank you for continuing to support this fic. So sorry the update took so long but I think you’ll forgive me after you read this chapter.
> 
> I am so sorry this update took me so long my little family has had health issues among other things and my focus was not on writing for about a month. I am hoping to update every two weeks or so form here on out but I cannot commit to a set schedule at this time.
> 
> Warning: talk of bdsm and equipment as well as spanking and smut.

Chapter 13

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You awoke, blinking rapidly. Sitting up quickly you look around trying to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. You were in med bay on an uncomfortable bed the pain in the back of your head causing you to lay back down as vertigo set in. You tried to remember why you were in med bay but were coming up blank. The last thing you could remember was demanding Kylo Ren speak to you in private. Oh great! The conversation had gone exactly the way the General had said it would. The details were hazy you knew you had gone to a secluded space and had an intense conversation but what was said wasn’t clear. After a few minutes of working to clear the cobwebs from your mind you take a deep breath. Willing yourself to sit up. You needed to find out why you were here, who found you and if the General knew what had happened yet.

 

 

If he hadn’t found out yet you may have enough time to go back to your quarters before he found out. You sat up slowly ignoring the throbbing in your skull. The room was small and standard though you had never been in it before. There were no droids or doctors nearby, but you could hear the gentle hum of them buzzing around outside your door. You swung your feet off the bed ignoring the spinning sensation. After a few minutes you were able to stand your legs were aching and you winced. You were thankful to be in some sort of gray colored gown.

 

Just as you are about to make your exit the doors slide open and your breath caught in your chest. He stepped in excruciatingly slow his jaw hard set his gaze intense. His fury was apparent, that look was one you had seen before on the bridge when something happened that caused his immense displeasure.

 

 _I am so screwed!_ you think. The feeling of guilt and sorrow washed over you. You had caused that look, his displeasure and anger. That realization hurt tugging at something inside of you as you fought the urge to drop to your knees and beg forgiveness. Instead you backed away as he glared at you, if he was going for the intimidation factor it was working. You felt your heartrate increase as you opened your mouth trying to find the words, but his quirked eyebrow and narrowed eyes made you think better of it. He just stood there staring silently at you. After a few minutes of enduring the silent stare down your knees buckled and you sank to the floor, unable to look at him any longer you stared at the floor. This was it this was the end of it. All because you foolishly thought you could handle yourself with Kylo Ren. Obviously you were very out of your depth this time.

 

 

You heard him suck in a hiss then the slow sound of his footsteps as he approached you. You fought to keep from trembling when his boots stopped directly in front of your knees. He bent tilting your chin to look at his face. “Do you know why I am upset?” his voice was icy. “I disobeyed an order and put myself in danger.” You whisper. “Well, yes. That and you got hurt because I was not there to protect you. You lied to me about keeping yourself safe.” You knitted your brows together. “I’m sorry, Sir.” You choke out feeling a wave of regret and remorse wash over you as you try to contain the sobs that threatened to break through at any moment.

 

 

He sighed pulling you up by the shoulders and embracing you. You melted into him feeling relief wash over you and when he spoke again his tone is much warmer with a tinge of concern. “Phasma said she found you unconscious and that you must have hit your head. She thinks you were weak from fighting and you need to build your stamina.” You know that isn’t true and try to hide your emotions but something in your face must have given you away. His eyes narrow and the concern they held just seconds ago turns to suspicion. “Tell me.” He orders his tone icy once more. “I didn’t pass out. I was knocked unconscious.” He stiffens pushing you away to look at you properly “What? How?” You bite your lip “It was Ren.” You admit knowing it was him. The conversation and details were unclear, but you knew he had knocked you unconscious. “There were no witnesses so how exactly did he manage that?” Hux growled obviously knowing the answer. “I think, I mean I am pretty sure I was alone with him.” You mutter looking down not wanting to see the emotions on his face. “I know I wasn’t supposed to be alone with him, but I wanted to protect you. Protect us. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m so sorry.”

 

 

The General backed away turning toward the door. “Please don’t go.” You cried. “I am sorry. I am so so sorry. I should have listened. Please I’ll do anything.” He stopped his breathing ragged as if he was in pain. Despair washed over you as you prepared for the words. You honestly weren’t ready for this but Kylo Ren had won. He had destroyed you and probably hurt General Hux enough to gain a decent amount of pleasure.

 

 

“Anything?” He said after a few tortuously long moments that felt like years. You looked up trying to keep the sobs that threatened to bubble up. “Anything.” You echo meaning it. If he asked you to jump out of an airlock you’d do it with a smile on your face if it meant you would have to actual live with the knowledge that he could have someone else bent over the edge of his bed in a matter of hours. Living knowing that you would never get a chance to truly be with him again was unbearable.

 

He moved to sit on the bed "come here." You obeyed walking to him your eyes cast down to the floor. Once you were standing in front of him he pulled you into his lap. You looked at him in surprise. He gaze wasn't as cold now, it was full of some intense emotion that you weren't sure you were reading correctly. Before you had a chance to dwell upon what exactly it could be his lips come down on yours greedily taking your mouth forcing entry with his tongue as you melted in to the kiss returning it with as much affection as you could muster. His hand were on either side of your face locking your head in place. He was showing you he owned you and you were immensely pleased by this.

 

After a long while he broke the kiss but did not move his face instead he stared at you his green eyes burning into yours telling you without words how much he cared and how worried he had been. Tears stung in your eyes as the guilt washed over you. You didn't want him to worry for you. The corners of his mouth pulled up into the ghost of a smile "lay across my lap." He instructed releasing you so you could move. You followed his instruction as he moved your torso to lay on the bed pulling you ass across his knees. You squirmed a bit "Stay still, pet." You freeze. _Pet?_ You weren't sure you liked that word. You weren't a cat.

 

"I know I told you I would never use my hands." He said quietly stroking a hand down your back “but if I take my belt off I'll want to fuck you, and this is neither the time nor place. I am going to spank your ass as a taste of the punishment I have in-store for you. I understand you are weak so until you are healed this will have to suffice." His hands groped your ass before slowly lifting the gown pushing it up over your bottom and hips to the small of your back. The cool air in the skin or your bare ass revealed as he moved “You don’t have to count I will smack until my hand hurts as bad as your ass does. I hate touching you in this way, but I need this as much as you do.” You nod tensing at the thought of the pain and mortified that a specific part of you was moistening at the thought of him spanking you.

 

He continued to grope your ass for a few more second then the first blow came down on one cheek hard. You cried out and he shushed you “Quiet, Pet.” He warned rubbing the tender area. You bit the blanket with the next smack tensing. He was not holding back you could tell and once he was done sitting would difficult. The next few smacks came down in a quick succession and your cheeks were on fire the pain clearing all the thoughts out of your mind. He continued his smack followed by gentle massage pattern until you started sobbing. The pain wasn’t unbearable but for some reason if felt right like you needed it to clear your head and shake your negative emotions away. After he’d rubbed your ass for the last time his hand dipped between your legs stroking your folds dipping his fingers into the wetness. He groaned as he trailed his fingers along the slit up to press into your clit. You gasped as he delicately rubbed the sensitive nub without applying too much pressure simply teasing you. Your body responding to the sensation as the moisture increased. Just as you were starting to whine with need moving your hips desperate for more pressure he moved his hand away. You whined a long, frustrated protest.

 

"Consider this part of your punishment. I am not done with you yet, but you may not get off until I allow it. I want all your pleasure." You huffed and wiggled yourself onto his lap straddling his legs. He assessed you wiping your tears with his thumbs "You please me when you listen and when you take your punishment, pet." You smiled slightly feeling great joy that you were able to please him. "However, when you do not follow instructions and commands it is maddening. I want you safe and I need you to communicate with me. No more lies or disregard when it comes to your safety. I need to know that you are safe, or I cannot do my job."

 

You blinked back tears at his words. Your father had never even confessed as much to you. He often just locked you up for your own good. He never asked you to obey or gave you a choice he just did what he thought was proper. The General cupped your cheek. "You will mess up, pet. It is inevitable and I will punish you in any manner I deem fit. I still don't have a taste for using my hand and I don't think I'll ever do that again " You nod trying to understand why he didn't like to use his hands to punish you. As if he read your mind he continued "I do not wish you to fear my touch. I don't mind the fear of using implements of pain on you, but my hands are for pleasure. Are we clear?" You took in a deep breath of air "Yes, Sir." His face softened and he placed a tender kiss on your lips. "Rest now. I have much planned when you are healed." The exhaustion was starting to weigh on you now that he'd pointed out. The General helped you into the bed and placed a soft kiss on your forehead "stay put." He murmured into your hair. "I will." You replied back as he pulled away preparing to leave. You grabbed his affected hand before he had a chance to move and don his gloves away kissing the pinkened skin. "Thank you, sir. I’m sorry for making you use your hands." You said releasing the hand.

 

He visibly faltered the shock and tenderness allowing his mask to slip momentarily. "Move over." He commanded. You did as request moving to the edge of the small bed. He seemed to pull off his boots and coat placing them on the bedside table before sliding in beside you. He pulled you to his chest spooning you and burying his face into your hair. "Don't you have things to attend to General?" "Mmhmm, but I think you need me more. I'll stay until you fall asleep." He said softly his arms pulling you as close to his body as he could get. "What about Kylo Ren?" You asked fear seeping into your tone without your permission. "He's away on a mission right now. You are safe. I have guards posted as well. Hush now and close your eyes." You did as he ordered soaking in the feeling of his hard body against yours the sting in your ass muted by the feeling of safety and contentment at his embrace.

 

You were discharged from the med bay the following day and cleared to return to duty in the next few days. Apparently you had a small bleed in your brain that resolved on its own but caused minor amnesia as well as a massive contusion and knot at the base of your skull. Nothing was too serious. You were told would be prone to feelings of lightheadedness and nausea for a few days yet but were healing rapidly and should be recovered within the week. The General checked in on you in the evenings, but his stays were short and impersonal. He appeared stressed and looked as if he'd lost weight. You weren't exactly sure what was going on, but it worried you. Something bad had undoubtedly happened.

 

After few days the General came to you. "Pack your things we're moving to Starkiller Base." "Yes, sir." You said looking around wondering what all you needed. "Just personal items." He answered the unspoken question then turned to leave. "General." You called after him he spun looking at you "Are you okay?"  He narrowed his eyes at you. You stood approaching him slowly "I am fine." He replied the tension in his face told you otherwise. "As am I General. I won't break if you touch me." His jaw clenched and he looked haunted for a moment.

 

"That's it isn't it? You feel guilty about what happened?" You asked you voice calm though your emotions were all over the place. "No. You made that choice. I just shouldn't have punished you while you were ill."

 

That wasn't what you were expecting to hear and once you were over your initial surprise you spoke " Honestly, Sir. I think I needed that. I felt better once it was over. I don't know why but it cleared all the negative emotions out for a while."  He closed the distance between you his face full of need. "Where have you been?" He said quietly before kissing you with so much passion your knees went weak. He seized your waist hoisting you up by your ass while you wrapped your legs around his hips feeling his straining erection rub against your clothed heat.

 

"I don't have long." He breathed as he set you on the table. "Then make it quick." You whispered lifting your hips as he pulled your pants and underwear off in one swift motion. "Oh! I've missed this." He growled sliding a hand to the wetness. The breathy moan you let out at the contact didn't even sound familiar to your ears. "I think your body shares the sentiment. “ He breathed teasing you. Your answer was a panting nod as he stroked your folds then pressed into your clit. "If only we had more time, pet." He muttered as he undid the fly of his pants. "Grip the table and do not let go." You did as he said, feeling his rock-hard cock pressing your aching entrance. When he pressed into you had to force your body to stay in place using your arms. "Ready?" He asked as you braced yourself and he slammed into you. Oh, my stars the sensation was exactly what you needed you nearly climaxed in that moment, but he stilled letting you adjust before moving his hips. His pace was fast and hard as he took you and soon you were feeling the build dying for release you whined "please, sir." "Please, what?" He growled; you were panting now "Can. I. Come?" "Yes, pet." He groaned slamming into you and then pinched your clit causing an intense and immediate orgasm. Your body trembling from the sudden release the aftershocks coaxing the orgasm for your General. As he slammed into you gritting his teeth releasing his cum into you.

 

He collapsed on top of you still inside of you until you both had slowed your respirations some. He removed himself leaving you feeling empty and disappointed at the loss of contact after tucking himself back into his pants he assisted you to a sitting position cupping your cheek. "I take it you are back to your normal self?" He smirked. " More or less. And you? Are you feeling less stressed " he harrumphed shooting you a warning glare? “Yes, I am my dear, but I think I'll teach you a lesson. I do not appreciate topping from the bottom. When we get a moment once settled on Starkiller I am going to show you who is really in charge."  You gasped feeling the sincerity of his words he meant it, he was truly going to show you what being dominated really felt like and the thought turned your insides to lava. “Two hours.” He said placing a chaste kiss on your lips before walking out the door.

 

It hadn’t taken more than an hour to pack the small number of personal belongings you owned into crates shower and dress.  The nervous anticipation at what the General had said was singing within you. You still had another hour to kill before you would be making the trip, so you decided to actually read the document the General had given you. Once you got past the part that had made you squirm the last time you had read it you realized your mistake. You hadn’t been doing what General Hux had laid out for you as guidelines. No wonder he seemed a little frustrated with you all time technically you were challenging him at every opportunity, and he was going easy on you likely because you lacked any sexual experience let alone life experiences. You resolved yourself to attempt to follow his guidelines more carefully once you were on Starkiller Base.

 

A while later as you were prepared to depart to the hangar having sent your stuff to be loaded at the General’s request your datapad alerted you to a message you had received.

 

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

To: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux

 

 

From General A. Hux, First Order High Command

 

 

I will not be able to accompany you to Starkiller base at this time but there is shuttle awaiting your arrival in hangar bay 2. Please report directly to my quarters. I will follow as soon as I have taken care of the mess here.

 

General Hux

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 _Well damn_. You think as you head to the hangar deciding you would send a message as soon as you had boarded the shuttle. Delaying the pilot any longer than necessary seemed rude.  Once you had boarded the craft and the pilot was doing his pre-flight checks you type a quick message reply to the General.

 

 

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

To: General A. Hux, First Order High Command

 

 

From: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux

 

 

I have boarded the shuttle and am buckled into the harness, Sir. I will report to your quarters upon arrival. Would you have me do any specific task for you?

 

 

You

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

To: You, Personal Assistant to General Hux

 

 

From General A. Hux, First Order High Command

 

 

Just wait for me there do not leave. Pass the time in whatever manner suits you. I should follow within a few hours.

 

General Hux

 

 

________________________________________

 

You sigh leaning your head against the seat. Everything had been more tense aboard the ship, and you were suspecting that the cold war was ending, and another galactic war was imminent. Sadly, that meant more stress and extra hours for the General.

 

The journey to Starkiller was longer than you expected by the time you arrived all of your muscles were stiff and aching. The soreness from the injuries you had acquired over the past week still had not dissipated.

 

 

Once you were safely behind the doors of the General's new quarters you breathed a sigh of relief. Being on base without him felt dangerous the feeling was probably the leftover trauma from your encounter with Kylo Ren and even though he wasn't currently on Starkiller Base something definitely felt off here. It was a strange sense of foreboding that you couldn't quite shake.

 

You were still unsure of what you should do but you decided to explore a little. The kitchen was quite large and well stocked. You could cook a meal it had been something you secretly learned when your father was away. You were sure it would be of use one day especially if you were going to run away like you had planned prior to your father to agreeing to you joining the First Order. Then again you had no idea exactly when the General would be getting here and you had a feeling he didn't eat rewarmed meals.

 

You walked into the living area to find the General's orange cat curled up on the sofa. "Hello, Millicent" you crooned scratching the cat's head. She peaked up at you then rubbed her head against your hand. "When did you get here?" You crooned scooping up the large feline stroking her soft fur. Her purr was a lovely soft vibration that seemed to give you a sense of peace. "You sure are a sweet cat." You murmur walking toward the small corridor on the opposite side of the General's bedroom. “What is over here?" You asked the feline who looked up at you clearly just as intrigued as you were. 

 

The first door on the right slid right open as you walked to it. It was a small office with a nice solid desk two comfy looking armchairs and a narrow window with another beautiful view of the icy forest. Millicent seemed to notice the plush cat bed in the corner at the same time you did and took a graceful leap from your arms. You smiled at her "I guess we found your bed." She meowed at you before circling on the bed and curling up. "I guess I'll see you later then." You said as you slipped out the door and headed toward the next room.

 

The room was nothing more than a small refresher and the last room at the end of the corridor was locked. Letting out a frustrated sigh you decide to venture into the General's room. It was just as you remember large bed dark tones a padded leather bench at the foot of the bed. You wandered over to the closet to snoop. As you expected there were rows and rows of dark uniforms, dress shirts, and a few sets of leisure wear. 

 

Then you noticed a dark red women's gown hanging in the back. There also seemed to be several luxurious gowns including a couple sheer numbers. A pang of jealousy shot through you as you wondered if he did actually have a significant other, but he didn't have any gowns in his closet on the Finalizer so maybe he had put these here for you? The feeling that thought gave you was worse than the jealousy. You were becoming too attached to him. You curiously opened a drawer. The first one held the General's undergarments the next held women's lingerie in all styles and colors most Lacy or sheer and some with vital pieces of fabric missing. You shake your head opening another and gasped.

 

It held an assortment of toys and torture devices there were a few floggers, some vibrators, rope, blindfolds, cuffs, gags and some painful looking clamps with shiny jewels on them. You swallowed closing the drawer. There were several more drawers to inspect but after that one you weren't sure you wanted to see what was in the others.

 

When you walked into the living area you noticed your belongings had been delivered here. The action struck you as strange seeing as you should have your own quarters. Admittedly you were thrilled at the the opportunity to change out of the uniform and into something more comfortable. You grabbed a short gown and a brush from your things and headed into the General’s refresher noticing there was an assortment of soaps, oils and lotions lining the counter in a neat display. You didn’t recall seeing these things in his refresher o the FInalizer. _Was this for you?_ You wondered changing out of your uniform. Surely not, it didn’t seem like he was the type to provided accommodations for another person

 

After a few hours of organizing the General's messages by priority, reading up on what the General expected of you from a few reputable sources on the holonet you had fallen asleep on the sofa out of boredom. The sound of the door opening woke you. Sleepily you sat up letting your eyes adjust. You smiled at the man before you only to frown immediately. He did not look happy in fact he looked angry and exhausted. You felt a pang of sympathy for the General seeing him in that state was disheartening. He was always so composed and impassive. "Hello, Sir. " You greeted walking to meet him then dropped your eyes to the floor and gracefully falling into a kneel before him with your palms up on your thighs in a submissive’s pose. He sighed "Stand up, pet. I don't require that sort of protocol without expressing it beforehand. You are not my slave. Though it pleases me to see you have been studying." You smiled feeling satisfaction in the pleasure he'd expressed. He assisted you to a standing position looking you over before pulling you into an embrace.

 

"Are you okay, Sir?" You asked melting into the embrace feeling safe and content at the intimate contact. "Ren was challenging as ever and failed his mission, then we had a Stormtrooper defect and lost the information we were looking for. Though coming here to find you waiting for me helps." He murmured, burying his face into your hair and running his hands along your body. You bit your lip "Is that why I am here then?" Your tone conveying more annoyance then you meant. He stiffened pulling away from you to stare down at you with a hard look on his beautiful face. "Your quarters are not complete. I would have you stay here with me until they are finished." 

 

You drew in a shaky breath feeling a strange panic bubbling to the surface. "Please tell me you aren't going to shut me in here and throw away the key? Because I would rather die than be a prisoner to a man who supposedly had good intentions. If I stay with you am I free to come and go as I please?" His eyes narrowed and he moved into the domineering posture you had started to learn meant he was going to give orders and you may or may not like them. "I don't want you to leave." He growled and you made a noise of exasperation wanting push him away from you and run out the door. 

 

"I had not finished!" He warned fixing you with an icy stare that turned your skin cold. He continued " I will not stop you from leaving but I don't want you around Kylo Ren ever again. Which seems fair seeing as you managed to put yourself in danger the last time I let you do something alone. I want you here. I want to fuck you then hold you as we sleep in my bed. These last few weeks have been so difficult without you in my arms at night." 

 

You drew in a shaky breath feeling mixed emotions on the one hand you absolutely could not, would not be cooped up in this space day in and day out. It was just not something you could allow. Though on the other hand you wanted to be here with the General so badly that your chest physically ached at the thought of not being with him. Not to mention after his confession you couldn't possibly refuse. You needed to please him right now and he needed the control and reassurance as well as comfort you could give him. "Okay." You whispered locking his gaze and conveying your need. Silently offering what you knew he could read in your gaze. His answer was an aggressive kiss that nearly knocked you off your feet.

 

His assault on your mouth did not relent as he directed your body toward the small corridor slowly pushing you toward the end of it. He broke the kiss his eyes alight with passion. "I've wanted to show you this for so long, but you weren't ready until now." He typed in a series of codes on a small panel that was cleverly hidden. The doors slid open and you gasped as you surveyed the contents of the room.

 

It was as large as the General's bedroom though it was not a bedroom it looked more like an equipment room with torture devices. The lighting was dim and ominous sending a shiver through you. You recognized a cross shape in the corner from your research it was used to immobilize submissive's and display their bodies for the Dominant to do with what they wished. There was also a strange looking table with several levers and clasps for chains or rope. A large bed with a metal frame and hooks stood in the center of the room with three circles on large in the center and two smaller on each side of it that looked like it opened and locked at one end. You noted the height was adjustable as well. Along the far wall there were whips, rope, chains, floggers, crops and canes of every type you could think of hanging and presented for use. You swallowed Whatever the General was about to do to you was going to be doing to you here. 

 

"This is my sanctuary." He said assuming usual his domineering posture that meant he was slipping further into the dominant role. "Sir, would you have me-." He shot you a look that silenced you immediately." When we are in here or about to play you will observe respectful submissive behavior which includes not speaking without permission and kneeling...naked."  He added that last part with a lustful stare looking over your clothed body. You nodded taking the hint and attempting to remove your clothing before his hands stopped you. He sighed "I will bring you here later, pet. I would like a shower and a treat before I punish you properly. Your eyes widen as you wonder what exactly he is punishing you for?

 

"Oh, love. I plan to whip that ass until you cry, and your skin is marked with red stripes for disobeying me, as promised but Alas I am too fatigued at the moment to wield my single tail properly." Your mouth fell open but the threat he made sent heat straight to your core causing you to dampen at the thought of being whipped even though you were simultaneously appalled at the thought.

 

He smiled reading your face with a hint of humor playing on his features. "Mmm. Aren't you just the perfect little submissive masochist." He smirked capturing your mouth in a possessive kiss that lasted only a moment. " Come, I think we both have needs that we should attend to before I tie you up and have my way with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? 
> 
> Things are going to get rough and dirty in chapter 14 before Starkiller is destroyed so stay tuned I hope to have in out within two weeks but cannot say exactly what day I will publish it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a huge thank you to the awkward_radar_tech and the 9 guests for leaving Kudos. It means a lot to me that you all enjoy this fic.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments  
> Oyaoya?, Illegal Cerebral,Cata_Lina ( as always ❤️❤️❤️), Kartyana Nisya, and Dee. Your support means the world to to me and is the driving force behind completing chapters. Thank you to Terry12227 and dressedinblack for your encouragement as well
> 
> WARNING!!! BDSM,anal play, toys, bondage etc in this chapter. It is the very definition of expilct and too a lot of time to write.

Chapter 14

 

* * *

 

You had assisted the General with his _needs_ which included a shower and your mouth. He seemed mostly satisfied but had not touched you in any manner since and your body was aching with need. He seemed to drag out the anticipation as long as possible making you have a drink before dinner and trying to carry on a casual conversation shooting lustful stares while licking his lips. The action making you squirm in your seat with your thighs pressed together and bite your lip trying to curb the frustration.

 

"Problems?" He asked watching you with humor playing at his lips. "No, Sir." You said softly keeping the need from your voice. He was in charge and only he could decide when he would take you back to that room and use _what did he call the thing? A single tail?_

 

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized you. "Do not lie to me, Pet." You drew in a shaky breath as you gathered your courage. It was never easy communicating your needs but under the intense scrutiny of this man it made you feel like you were about to confess to something that could send you to your execution. Which could be true, but you knew he wouldn't at least not yet. "I'm just antsy." You replied truthfully. The thought of what he might do to you was making you buzz in anticipation.

 

"Oh." He said smirking deviously no doubt his head full salacious thoughts. "Come sit." He said motioning to his lap. You rose slowly making your way to him the lowering yourself gracefully into his lap as his hands pushed your knees open. "I like watching you grow aroused just by my presence and a few seductive threats. You are so responsive, and it drives me crazy." A hand trailed your thigh bunching you dress up. "What do you want me to do to you? Should I just touch you?" He asked his breath hot on your ear as his hand found the lacy underwear at the Apex of your thighs and rubbed over it. "Or do you want what I promised you earlier? I do so want to whip that round little ass of yours." Your breath caught in your throat as your body reacted to the thought of him lashing you with a whip. Your nipples tightened and heat pooled in your core. "Is that what you want pet? Tell me." He breathed stroking a breast lightly while his fingers continued their soft caress over the fabric or your panties. "Yes, sir." You gasped bucking your hips to get more friction. "Yes, to what pet?" You whimpered trying to figure out what you desire most. "Whip me, punish me, then fuck me."  He hummed in your ear. "Oh, I might just do that pet. I need you to give me your complete trust first. Do I have it?" 

 

You stilled thinking about his question did you trust him? That was a difficult question to answer because you knew you shouldn't trust him and that you are a fool if you did trust him but there had never really been any dishonesty on his part and he seemed to genuinely care about you in some way. Also, deep down in a place you didn't dare venture a voice said you trusted him implicitly.

 

"Yes." You said softly" I mean yes, sir. I trust you." 

His smile was audible "Thank you. Pet." He murmured kissing your hair. " Go get undressed completely and tie your hair back but leave enough down for me to grasp. Then meet me at the door my sanctuary kneeling as you had earlier." He ordered setting you on your feet as he rose. You nodded "Yes, Sir." 

 

It hadn't taken you long to change though the fact that you were completely naked was a bit unnerving. Upon his request you had pulled your hair back into a neat plait insuring he had enough to grasp. Then proceeded to kneel at the door waiting for him to instruct you further when he was ready.

 

You had no idea how long you had been waiting outside that door when you finally felt his presence. Your body seemed to be aware of him anytime he was in close proximity. The electric heat sizzled between you almost forcing you together despite how much your mind resisted. The disconnect was at times disconcerting but the undeniable fact was you both seemed to be driven by your obscener desires. It was another reason staying with him filled you with anxiety.

 

His hand was suddenly in front of your face palm up. You took it as an unspoken command to place your hand in his as you stood. Keeping your eyes to the floor you followed his lead as he pulled you thought the threshold into his sanctuary as he called it. He stopped you just in the doorway and pulled your face up to look at him. "Are you ready?" Your body gave an involuntary shiver of excitement. "Yes, Sir." You breathed. He smiled placing a soft kiss on your lip. "Very well then kneel here." He said pointing to the floor where a cushion lay "You may watch me, pet." He said as you knelt gracefully looking up at him.

 

 Your mouth went dry as you watched him remove the silken black robe and hang it on the hook leaving him in only the matching lounge pants. He was a beautiful as ever as he walked around the room his lean muscles rippling was he made his selections. You were quite sure he was only letting you watch him to up the anticipatory factor. The protocol of eye down cast seemed universally standard when preparing for a scene or at least that is what your reading and research had explained. 

 

He made his way back over to you after preparing an assortment of toys and equipment. Setting them on a tray next to the padded table. Once again he offered his hand and assisted you to a standing position.

 

The General pulled you into him kissing you deeply. He pulled away too quickly for your liking ..causing you to stifle a protest." You said you trust me, pet. Now I am going to see just how much. I will push you but I will not give you beyond what you can take. Do you understand?" He asked looking into your eyes. " Yes,Sir." You squeaked. Overjoyed when a dark smile played across his features. You were beginning to recognize it as the smile that meant he was going to do unspeakable things to you.

 

He lead you to the table dropping your hand " Lay down on your front." He motioned toward the table. You complied settling yourself onto the padded cool leather noting the table was surprisingly comfortable. Before you had a second to adjust you felt a large hand firmly grasp one ankle securing it to the table with a cuff of some sort. "Um. Sir" you said trying to see what he was doing as he secured the other leg." Quiet!" He said running a finger beneath each cuff to check the snugness. It wasn't so bad though. You could move your legs some but just as you went to do so you heard a crank as your restraints shortened forcing your legs into a V. You tried to bite back your huff of annoyance but were unsuccessful. He swatted the sole of your foot with something that caused you to yelp and left a small stinging pain behind. You bit your lip as he walked around the table. He fastened each wrist the same was he had your ankle but let the restraints completely loose. “head up." He ordered watching you immediately obey with a sinister satisfaction. 

 

He produced a small pink ball with straps on either side of it and a clasp on one end. Your eyes widened as he shoved the ball into your mouth his expert fingers quickly clasping the gag. Panic began to set as you realized you would not be able to stop him if you had to. He stroked your head softly "It is okay, pet. This will help." He pressed something small and rubbery into your palm. " Two squeaks for a break, three to stop everything." You nodded relief flooding through you. 

 

"Just know pet if you stop this and you aren't truly in need of a break or it is unbearable mentally or physically I will know. Three squeaks stop everything, and we will be forced to reevaluate our situation which means I will not touch you after I release you until that conversation has been discussed at a time in which I will deem appropriate. I need you to trust me. I will not take you past what you can handle." You nodded and he seemed to relax the produced a blindfold from somewhere and began fastening around your eyes. Once again panic flooded through you, but you tried to force it out. Trust in General Hux. He won't take you beyond what you are capable of dealing with.

 

Once your breathing had slowed some you felt the table tilt upward and your wrist restraints raise over your head. You grasped the toy tightly as he positioned you for whatever depraved thing he was about to do.

 

You jumped when you felt something warm touch your skin between your shoulder blades and you realized it was his hands. He sensually rubbed down your back-leaving tingling along where he'd touched. When he made it to your ass he messaged each cheek gently before spreading them apart. You heard a click behind you then a cold sensation between your cheeks. You tensed immediately trying to talk around the gag and pull at the restraints. The drool pooling in your mouth from trying to talk made it harder to protest. He just shushed you softly pressing something at your anus. You whined as he pressed it in. "Relax for me and take it." You swallowed trying to relax as he pressed the offending you further in feeling the sting as it stretched you opening further and further until it slid in and settled, and you could feel something holding it in place between your cheeks.

 

The sensation was a bit uncomfortable, but you couldn't deny the thing awoke a whole new set of nerves and added to your arousal pooling at your core. He seemed to take notice as his finger traveled between your folds spreading the moisture toward your clit. "Mmmm." He breathed his soft hum of appreciation making you flush. Suddenly his fingers were gone and were replaced but a soft rubbery thing right over your clit. He settled the toy in place and pulled straps under each thigh snapping them at the backs of your thighs to keep the toy in place. 

 

Your body was alive with excitement as he flipped some sort of switch somewhere and the toys both began to vibrate. You moaned around the gag feeling all the sensations so intensely that you were on the cusp of an orgasm within a few seconds but before you could reach you climax all the sensation stopped. You internally groaned in frustration.

 

Nothing happened for the longest time. You just lay there completely immobile unable to see or speak unable to have any idea what was coming. Suddenly a loud crack sounded as in made contact with your flesh leaving a burning sting across you back. You cried out the gag muffling the sound. Judging by the sharp intake of breath you heard behind you he was pleased. You waited for another lash, but none came instead the vibrations at your center started again and the thing in your ass started to vibrate as well. The sensations causing you to pant as you tried to keep from climaxing. _Oh stars!_ It was all too much your body tensed and your insides tightened but before you could manage your release the General stopped the vibrations. 

 

You whined again the throbbing in your core your only concern until the whip hit you again just a bit harder. It burned across your lower back causing a delightful pain that was adding to the arousal that was not dripping down your thighs. Again, a long pause then the vibrating sensations started up again pushing you quickly to the edge of your orgasm before he backed off again. Then the whips twice this time stinging your ass and thighs eliciting a muffled scream. You could feel the tears welling in your eyes as he started again. The vibrations, the edge of orgasm, the lashings across various areas of your back, the long pause of anticipation the it started all over again.

 

The General continued the pattern until you were openly sobbing tears hot and salt pouring down your face. Though nothing seemed to be wrong sure your back hurt like hell from the lashings and your pussy was throbbing with the need to orgasm, but your mind was finally clear your emotional state was nearly blissful. You were sure that if he took you now the orgasm he'd give you would be the death of you

 

You felt a hand at the back of your head release your gag and blindfold. Looking up into the handsome pale feature of your General you smiled tears still streaming down your cheek "there's my girl." He murmured wiping your eyes then mouth with a soft cloth before leaning down to place a soft kiss on your lips pulling away before either of you had a chance to deepen it.

 

"Thank you for taking your punishment so well, pet. Would you like to come now?"  You shivered with excitement "Yes, Sir." You managed your voice harsh to your own ears. He smirked at you before realizing the wrist restraints then the ankle restraints. You dated not move as he removed the vibrator from your clit but noticed he left the plug in. Once he was done he lowered the table then pulled your ass up his hands on either side of your thighs gripping the welts that were still tender. The pain made you wince and the moisture at your core trickled further down your thighs. 

 

"This will be quick, pet. I doubt either of us can last very long at this point." You nodded dramatically making sure he knew you were ready. You closed your eyes as you felt his hard cock at your entrance. The velvet tip tantalizing you even more. He wasn't so gentle with his next movement as he sheathed himself to the hilt. You screamed at the pleasure and the pain mingled giving you an instantaneous orgasm. It was planet shattering your ears were ringing and you vision went spotty the thing in your ass added to the pleasure awakening nerves and sensations as your full rear end pulsed with your orgasm. The General did not move until you had come back down. Your body relaxing slightly. 

 

Then he began to thrust the feeling of fullness driving you to another heightening sense of pleasure. His hand grasped your plait wrapping it around his hand as he thrust into you rapidly. The buildup nearing its peak once more as your moans got breathy and higher he pounded into you faster and deeper. His pace remarkably fast it wasn't more than a minute before you were cumming your spasming pussy milking his orgasm from him as he slammed into you with a guttural growl releasing his hot semen inside of you.

 

After he softened inside of you he pulled out leaving you feeling empty yet bursting at the same time. He carefully removed the anal plug next sending an involuntary shiver up your spine. You tried to hold you kneeling position, but your limbs were like jelly and you fell onto your stomach a second later. He chuckled from somewhere, your eye fluttered open searching for him. He was a few feet away setting grabbing a bottle of something.

 

"Stay still." Requested softly. You sighed unable to open your eyes to look at him. His hand was on your back a moment later rubbing something into the welts that were now on fire. Your eyes shot open "stop, please." You cried wanting the burning to stop. "Pet, I would like your beautiful skin to heal properly. Please take it... for me." You bet your lip nodding as he continued to rub the salve or whatever it was into your skin. He was being gentle, and you didn't want to scar either, so you took the pain.

 

Eventually he was through and the burning died down to a manageable sting once more. "Roll over, pet." He whispered tucking a loose tuft of hair behind your ear. You obeyed sleepily feeling a soft warm fabric wrap around you. " Mmmm. That's nice." You murmured feeling his arms scoop you up. Your eyes flew open as you looked up at him. He was already walking out of the door and headed down the corridor. "Shhh. Sleep, pet." He whispered you compiled snuggling against his chest as he carried you bridal style to his room.  You barely roused when he placed you in his bed and kissed your cheek, but you felt him slide in next to you and wrap his arms around you in a protective embrace. 

 

"How do you feel?" He whispered kissing your hair. "Like I'm floating." You replied fighting to stay somewhat alert. " Mmm. Good." His voice said softly "and me? How do you feel about me?" 

 

"Hmmm?" You asked sleepily trying to fight through the haze. "Might love you." You said losing the battle and falling into a content slumber.

 

**********************

He froze. _Love? You loved him?_ That was absurd. No one loved him. No one cared. Why had you said that? He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to suppress the feeling of elation you had brought forth when you said those words. He had no room for love in his life. His one ambition was to rule the Galaxy. He didn’t need love to do it he just needed power and control. Sure, he needed his distractions occasionally to keep his body and mind focused but having a lover was dangerous. It was even more dangerous for you. You would be a target if anyone found out and with Kylo Ren, that babbling buffoon, the chances were high. He could not bear to do that to you, a part of him would rather you alive and away from all this then in danger of something happening to you. 

 

His breath caught in his throat he had never cared enough to put anyone first and yet here he was prepared to do that for you. _Did that mean he loved you?_ It was true he had never felt the way he feels about you towards anyone. He thought about you all the time, you actually made him look forward to finishing his work so he could come see you in the evenings. He felt lighter and more comfortable in his skin around you, and the feelings you invoked in him when you submitted to him were deeply satisfying to his dominant nature. 

 

He hadn't wanted to hurt you not for the sake of inflicting pain at least not in the ways he had desired to previously with his other playthings. Pain and pleasure seemed to suffice, in fact that heady combination had just as much of an intoxicating effect on him as it did on you. It was a first for him. He often delighted in the pain he gave and was able to get off without issue but what you had just done was different. Watching you submit over and over battling with your need to please him over your own needs had sent him straight into top space.  The control and satisfaction you had given him had been a treasure and the honest truth was he did love you. 

 

It was a frightening realization to him. He had never felt love in his life, but the signs were there. He cared so deeply for you that the thought of losing you hurt him more than anything ever could. It hurt more than he liked to admit and if he were being honest, he wasn't sure he was selfless enough to let you go. He should send you far away from here somewhere you could be protected by the First Order and maybe he would see you on occasion, but the thought was gut wrenching. 

 

He couldn't do it. He needed you here, he needed to feel your flesh against his own, your desire, your submission, your _love._ There was no way he could let you go not now. Not when he'd only just realized he loved you.

 

********************************

 

You awoke to the General curled around your body. The nights activities wore you both out and any semblance of time seemed to escape you. You mind replayed the night's events in a fuzzy haze. The whipping and sexual torture had been exquisite on a way. It was the first time he had even gone so far with you and you were already anticipating more. In fact, just thinking of what was to come was turning you on again. Drawing in a calming breath you attempted to move. The General's hold on you tightened "Just a while longer, Love. I want to memorize the way your ass feels pressed against my cock. It'll drive Ren mad if that's all I can think about today."  A tiny tremor of heat and amusement ran through you and you wiggled your behind against his erection. Then the words sank in _love?_ That was the first time he'd used that particular term of endearment and it was thrilling. You could help but feel like you were missing something though. 

 

Turning in his arm so that you were facing him you asked "Did I say anything last night. You know after all the fun?"  Hux's eyes heated the green irises burning into your own. "Possibly. Do you not remember?" You sighed. " Everything is a bit fuzzy. I don't know if it was that weird trance-like euphoria I went into afterwards or if my brain has permanent damage from the injury." 

 

His face went from heated and lustful to angry in an instant. "What exactly are you telling me?" You bit your lip and averted your eyes " I just can't seem to recall minor details, like what I ate yesterday, or how I got injured. It isn't that big of a deal but has become a small nuisance."  

 

He closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. When he opened them his powerful domineering gaze was back. He released you and sat up looking tense. "Dress yourself quickly. I am taking you to be evaluated right now." He commanded in a steely tone. You groaned rolling over to sit on the opposite side of the bed. You deliberately faced away from him. When you spoke unsure if you could bear an icy, hard stare immediately after such a tender moment. 

 

"Look, sir. It's really not that big of a deal it's just some minor memory loss. I'm sure it will come back to me in time." You silently chewed on your lip and closed your eye awaiting his response, there was none. The silence in the room grew increasingly uncomfortable until you chanced a glance in his direction.

 

When your eyes met his furious disapproving gaze you found yourself regretting your last statement. " It is. Get dressed. I will not say it again." He added your surname to the end of the order as an insult. 

 

You followed his orders dressing quickly wincing with every movement. Your entire body was sore and the stripes across your back, buttocks and thighs burned. Sitting would take great effort today and you weren't sure med bay was a great place to avoid sitting or lying on your back. Once you were appropriately dressed you headed into the refresher to finish getting ready. General Hux avoided looking at you as you applied a quick layer of light make-up, styled your hair and brushed your teeth. Finally, after you were completely ready you spoke up "look I don't understand why you are so upset. I know I put myself in danger, but I thought we were past all that. You punished me for it aren't I supposed to be forgiven?" He shook his head as he buttoned his shirt. "I have never been a forgiving man, but you are forgiven for disobeying my direct orders. It is the fact that you did not tell me you were having issues. I need you to be safe and well. If you aren't them you have to tell me. I cannot help you if you don't and I think we both care about one another enough to be honest with each other." 

 

All the fight you had in you was ducked out but that last statement. It was true you cared too much to do anything that would upset him. It was entirely unnerving to care as much as you did and if you didn't know better you'd say it was love.

 

That's when the memory surfaced it wasn't very clear, but you had said you might love him last night in a dazed sleepy state. Your hands flew to your mouth in horror as you realized what you had done. He seemed to follow your train of thought as if he could read your mind like Kylo Ren.  

 

He stepped towards you closing the distance in one stride. Grasping your face, he held your gaze. "I am not upset, love. It was a shock to hear but you were not in a coherent state and anything you said to me I cannot take to heart. I will not fault you for it." 

 

Then he kissed you long and slow his mouth a soft caress against yours as he pressed you gently into his body. The kiss was so different than any he had initiated before there it was unhurried and passionate without the explosive desire. There was just as much heat but it wasn't just driven by lust or infatuation. If you didn't know any better you'd think that this was his unspoken admission of love to you, but you knew it couldn't be. He didn't do love, he did lust, passion, and power, if you fell in love with him and openly admitted it to him the consequences could be disastrous, so you decided to keep that emotion under lock and key. He could never know how you felt, and you needed to keep playing the part of dutiful submissive concubine or 'assistant' if you wanted any sort of relationship with him. 

 

When he pulled away you smiled but you knew it did not touch your eyes. He seemed to notice and frowned deeply his eyes searching you for any emotion, but you felt hollow right now. You were on borrowed time and if you wanted to make it out alive you needed to shut down your emotions starting with any ridiculous feelings of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all liked it. How was the BDSM scene? It took a lot of research and time to write and imagine. Do you all want more of this?
> 
> Next chapter will be TFA Starkiller events as told by Reader so things will get intense.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth about posting this story because I am more or less writing it for myself. It's kind of a wish fulfillment for me because I find that red-haired General super sexy and intriguing. However it took shape into an actual story quite quickly with a really fun plot and a definitive outline of what I want to accomplish. As I was reading what I have written so far and thought I'd try posting it here to see if anyone else is interested.


End file.
